The World As She Makes It
by PaleDarkQueen
Summary: Time is counting down for Taylor. Soon, Kane will come for his sacrifice, and the world of the Supernatural will fall. As she desperately tries to change her fate, she discovers a darker side of a world she barely knows, and begins to unravel the mystery of herself. Fate is calling, but how will she answer? (Sequel to The World As We Know It.)
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time, there was girl living in a tiny apartment with her fluffy dog. She was sad, this girl. The man she loved had died, leaving her alone. Her world turned gray, the days blending together. She closed off her heart, determined to never feel it break again. Life became dull. Then, one faithful day, the girl met her new neighbors, changing her life forever. A young boy and his enigma of a butler moved next door, and color slowly returned to the girl's life. The boy became like a brother. He loved the girl's fluffy dog, finding any excuse to come over to play. Eventually, the girl found herself in his manor, her life starting to stabilize._

 _Now, the butler was a different story. There was something different about him that the girl just couldn't put her finger on. Charming and mysterious, he captured her attention. The days began to slow, each memorable with the man's presence. There was conflict to be sure as the girl refused to admit the flutter in her heart. Then, when disaster struck, she realized how very alone she was without the man. He restored luster to her life, and, so it seemed, she for him._

 _The two grew closer, dancing lightly around their feelings. Neither wanted to admit to the other that they were in love, too afraid to have their heart broken. Then, without them realizing, the dance ended. The barriers that they had so carefully crafted had come crashing down, and they stood among the rubble, hearts beating as one._

 _This love was not easy, however, as the girl was being targeted by a monster. A beast in human form, this monster hurt the girl in unspeakable ways and left her with darkness in her heart. This girl also found that she was not who she thought. Memories she held dear fell away, revealing a void she could not fill. The life she knew had been a lie, and, combined with the monster, it began to make her bitter. How could she live her colorful life when there was so much pain?_

 _The girl and the man struggled to find footing with their love. Pain tainted every word, every action. Finally, the man left. Distraught, the girl watched as her world turned back to gray. She realized how much she loved the man, and how desperately she needed him in her life. So, she waited. She waited and waited until the man came back. The man had changed. His doubt and hesitation were gone, and he knew what he had to do. Sweeping the girl away, he took her to another world. Then, among midnight blue roses, he confessed his feelings with a ring. She was everything he could ever want, and the monster be damned._

I paused, my fingers resting just above the keyboard. Sunlight glinted off the ring on my left hand, and I slowly turned it, enthralled by how the light reflected off the blood-red gems. Memories from the field of roses returned to me, and I smiled. A beautiful man asked me to marry him that night with light dancing in his eyes. How could I ever refuse?

 _Fairytales do exist, but they are never perfect. This is mine. Ours. I hope there never comes a time when you must read this. That means my theory was correct, and my memory has been wiped again. Perhaps even yours, my love. I know it seems silly for me to write this only days after our engagement, but I want you to know that I will always love you._

 _I am afraid, my love. I am so afraid that I will wake up one morning and not remember who you are. If you are reading this, then that is most likely the case. It is also likely the same for you. It breaks my heart to think of that possibility, but I know this is not the first time my memories have been tampered with._

 _You may be asking how I could know such a thing when I can hardly remember myself. To be honest, I don't know. This is simply a theory. The pieces of my life from before lay in a binder that you created for me over the span of a month. The most recent pieces are from my sixteenth birthday. I can't recall anything after that date until I woke up in the apartment with Shay. I am 23 as I write this, and I can't see any reason why such a large gap would exist in my memories. If my mind was erased once, would I not wake up at sixteen? With that logic, and the conflicting false memories, I can only assume that there have been numerous memory wipes from when I was sixteen to now. Foolishly, I never left myself anything to help me remember who I am. Though, maybe I did and simply haven't found it yet._

 _Anyway, I guess what I'm trying to say is that this letter is just in case one or both of us loses our memories. I am determined to keep us together, and not even Kane will stop me. Though, I suppose if I am already writing this, I should at least address the elephant in the room._

 _I am going to die, but not from old age. You promised to keep me safe from Kane, but I am enough of a realist to face the truth. He will find me, and he will kill me. There is nothing in the world you can do to stop it. I'm not okay with this by any means, but I would rather face my death with dignity. My goal is not to survive, but to take him with me. He will never have that unlimited power. I will make sure of it. As for you, I want to make a request: Live. Move on and live your life after I'm gone. Find someone else who makes you happy, and forget about me. I know it will be hard, but please consider it the dying wish of the woman you love. You've made my life so bright, and I don't want to darken yours with my death._

 _I love you, Sebastian Michaelis._

 _Forever yours,_

 _Taylor Rose Pryce_

I sat back in my chair, rereading my letter. It was hurried and clunky, but it said what I needed it to. I had no doubt that it would be read, though I feared it would be due to my death. It was inescapable, but that wouldn't stop me from fighting. The best case scenario would mean that I defeated Kane and foiled his plan to eliminate all Supernatural beings. If the opposite came true, it meant that I hadn't been able to take him down with me.

Folding the letter twice, I sealed it in an envelope with the words "Open When I'm Gone" across the front in thick block letters. Now, where to put it? I needed it to be somewhere where my fiancée would not look until I was either dead or memory-wiped. I scanned the room. No, not the vase. He changes the flowers when they start to die. I could put it under the mattress, but it was unlikely he would ever find it. Maybe in the couch? My eyes landed on the binder. Perfect. He had no reason to open it right now, but it would the first place he would go if I lost my memories or died. I guaranteed it. I slid it between the front cover and first page, making sure it wasn't sticking out. There. Now, I could go find where my fiancée had gone off to.

As I searched the manor, I noticed that it was oddly quiet. Nali's boisterous laughter was unnaturally absent, as was the sound of a TV or computer. There were no hurried footsteps from the raven-haired Witch or soft chanting from the giggly Mage. Not even the new maids were scurrying about. The cook wasn't in the kitchen, nor my lovely fiancée. Ciel's study was also empty, which surprised me more than the silent house. He and Damion were almost always in here as the young boy managed his company. The snowy-haired Prince would sit in a chair off to the side sipping tea while offering advice. I checked the dining hall, wondering if everyone was eating an early lunch. Empty. The sun room? Empty. The many sitting/living rooms? Empty. Desperate, I checked every bedroom in the house, occupied or not. Nali's was cluttered with armor stands and weapons. Two practice swords were leaning against the bedframe, one with a crack from hilt to tip. In our most recent lesson, she had swung just a tiny bit too had and almost broke my sword in half.

Alex's room was a disaster. Clothes were scattered about the room, covering large piles of colorful books. There was a literal pile of make-up bags in one corners, and her vanity was overflowing with brushes, make-up, and hair ties. Blankets puddled onto the floor beside her bed, pillows everywhere. Honestly, she could be in here and I would never know.

Lacey's room was neat and organized. Trunks of plants and potions were stacked in a corner. Leather-bound tomes filled her bookshelf, most with titles in strange languages or runes. A small workbench sat near the door topped with bottles, bits of metal, and her beautiful ebony wand. Unlike Alex, Lacey could only perform spells with magical items or Artifacts. This seemed like a huge limitation when compared to Elemental Magic as Alex could always cast spells. However, Lacey's magic tended to be more powerful, and she had a much larger library of spells than the Mage. Next to her workbench was a violin resting on a plush cushion in a glass display case. Lacey played beautifully, and everyone would gather in the ballroom to hear her. Though classically trained, she played in a style very similar to Lindsey Stirling. In fact, Nali had told me in confidence that the Witch spent hours watching the artist's videos for inspiration.

Frustrated, I peeked into Ciel's room. Empty. Interestingly enough, there were boxes stacked by the closet that hadn't been there before. Curious, I took a moment to snoop through the boxes. Men's clothing, personal items…oh! I pulled a silver circlet from underneath a bath towel. The seamless metal was etched with runes similar to those in Lacey's books. It was heavy in my hands, and I wondered how Damion could ever wear such a thing. Slipping it back into place, I went to check the ballroom.

The doors to the grand staircase were locked, but I could clearly hear voices. So, this was where everyone had gone. I pressed my ear to the door, but it was too muffled to make out anything. What were they doing in there? Huffing, I knocked on the door. The room fell silent. A sweet voice within said something and an argument ensued. I recognized Nali's loud voice, but even she was speaking too soft for me to hear. Angry voices continued for a few minutes, and I knocked again.

"Come on, guys. You're starting to freak me out."

The door cracked open and Nali's head poked out. Her bright smile faltered when I crossed my arms over my chest.

"So. Whatcha hiding?"

Glancing over her shoulder, Nail stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her. The noise in the room resumed, though it seemed almost panicked now. Okay, they were _definitely_ hiding something.

"My lady, why don't we return to your room and find you something to wear?"

I looked down.

"What's wrong with this?"

Nali took my hand and pulled me away, acting like she hadn't heard me.

"I think that new dress you bought would be perfect," she said thoughtfully as she dragged me.

Sighing, I let her take me back to my room. There was not enough force in the world to break the Amazon's grip, and I would much rather walk behind her than be hauled over her shoulder. It was humiliating on the few occasions Sebastian did it, but something about Nali carrying me around like a sack of potatoes was worse. Maybe it had something to do with her stopping in the middle of the hall to chat with someone while I struggled pointlessly.

"You don't plan on telling me what's going on, are you?"

She closed my door with a smile.

"Of course not!"

Yep. That's what I expected.

Nali stared at the clothes hanging in my closet with a slight frown while I sat on the bed. I was more than a little irritated that everyone was hiding something from me, but it ebbed away as the Amazon uncomfortably shifted through the dresses in my closet. This was clearly a distraction to keep me from the ballroom, but Nali still wanted to do her job well. However, fashion was foreign concept to her, stemming from the belief that clothing should suit a purpose rather than an aesthetic. I was of a similar mindset, though I was more about clothing being comfortable rather than useful.

There was a sharp rap, and we looked up as my gorgeous fiancée stuck his head in.

"Nali, you are needed in the ballroom. I will handle it from here."

Shoulder slumped with relief, Nali bolted from the room. Sebastian chuckled as he closed the door behind her.

"I'm afraid Nali is a bit out of her element," he mused.

I rolled my eyes as he studied the contents of my closet, tapping a finger against his cheek.

"And you aren't?"

He examined a few dresses with a smirk.

"I would be a poor fiancée if I couldn't do something as simple as this."

While Sebastian debated between a shimmery blue evening gown and a short hunter green one, I turned my back to him and stripped. The Demon only raised an eyebrow when I glared at him over my shoulder.

"Darling, you do realize I've seen you in much less," he chuckled, holding up the blue dress.

"It's too glittery. The other one is too short," I said with a huff. "But I guess I can deal with the blue one."

"It astounds me how difficult you can be when it comes to clothing," he teased, laying the dress out on the bed.

I playfully threw my shirt at him, acting offended.

"I'm just particular!"

The Demon snickered from inside the closet, catching the shirt with one hand. With a growl, I snatched the dress off the bed and stepped into it. There was nothing wrong with knowing what I liked! Besides, that wasn't the issue right now.

"What's going on in the ballroom?"

He didn't answer, choosing to give me a closed-eyed smile as he handed me a pair of black heels. Honestly, I don't know why I wasted my breath. If I couldn't get it out of Nali, the one person who couldn't keep a secret to save her life, why would asking him be any different?

Stubbornly, I poked Sebastian's side.

"C'mon. I just want to know what I'm walking into."

A stray hair was brushed from my face.

"It would ruin the surprise, my love."

I made a face.

"Fine."

Smiling brilliantly, he held out his arm. I looped my arm through his and off we went to the locked doors of the ballroom. There were quite a few more voices than before, none of which I recognized. My eyes narrowed at the sound of music, and I glared at Sebastian.

"Who the hell is in there?"

He tsked.

"You need to watch your tongue," he chided sternly. "Mind yourself."

Oh, that was not comforting.

Sebastian rapped lightly on the door. A maid opened the door with a bow, and we were led down the hallway. The voices grew louder, and it was clear that more than the household was here. My stomach started to churn. Who were these people? Why the hell were they here? I glanced at up my fiancée, but his face was unreadable. Taking a deep breath, I focused on putting one foot in front of the other. I could do this. Whatever this was.

We stopped so suddenly that I almost fell. Startled, I realized we were near the staircase. Sebastian straightened his jacket before looping arms with me again. Was he nervous? He seemed to collect himself for a moment before speaking.

"Are you ready?"

I snorted.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

I straightened my shoulders.

"Let's do this."

We stepped into the light of the ballroom, looking down at the crowd from atop the staircase. My stomach did flips as I studied the room. There were indeed more people that the handful that lived in the manor. A significant amount more, roughly the size of the Royal Court. I caught a glimpse of two snowy-haired Demons. No, this _was_ the Royal Court. Demons of the higher echelon of Supernatural society filled the ballroom, sipping from champagne flutes filled with strange swirling liquid. Each was heartbreakingly beautiful, but they made me uneasy. Only a small handful sported ruby eyes like the man beside me, and it was them who noticed me first. While their expressions were calm, there was something less than friendly about their stares. I shuddered, feeling like a rabbit among wolves.

A hush fell over the room as Sebastian led me gracefully down the stairs. At the bottom, an older Demon with snowy hair greeted us.

"Ah, the woman of the hour," he said warmly, kissing my hand.

Speechless, I stared at him like a deer in headlights.

Damion's father was unfazed. Poised and charming, Vincent was everything one expected of the Demon King.

"I am so glad to see you are well."

He addressed Sebastian.

"You can't imagine how relieved I am to know she has found someone who makes her happy. She is like a daughter to me."

My fiancée bowed.

"She is the world to me."

Vincent nodded approvingly and motioned to the ballroom.

"I'm sure there are many people who wish to speak with you, so I will not keep you."

With that, we moved on to speak with Damion. Smirking behind a champagne flute, he followed his father's example and kissed my hand.

"My dear sister, you are so lovely tonight."

Ensuring that no one was in hearing distance, I hissed at him.

"What is this? Why am I here?"

"Why, this is your engagement party!"

" _What_!? Whose bright idea was it to hide this from me? And why!?"

Damion sipped his drink, trying to look innocent.

"You!? Why would you do this to me?"

The Prince patted my shoulder.

"If I had suggested this party, what would you have said?"

"Uh, no?"

"Exactly. This type of thing is expected from members of the Royal family. Like it or not, as my brother's widow, you are part of it. It would not bode well for you to insult my father and the Royal Court."

His eyes flickered to Sebastian.

"Even if you weren't, your fiancée is a member of the Court."

"Come again?"

If looks could kill, Damion would be roasting on a spit.

"I'm afraid there are more people to introduce my fiancée to. Excuse us."

Sebastian whisked me away from the smirking Prince.

"You're part of the Court?" I squeaked. "As in, the most influential Demons in the Supernatural world?"

"Taylor, please not now."

"But-!"

He stopped, looking over his shoulder with a dark look.  
"Taylor. I will not repeat myself."

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I nodded meekly.

"Later?"

"Only if you behave."

So, act like the lady he wished I was. No problem, just let me slap on a smile and act like the arm piece I was. I'll just hide my true self behind this mask you want me to wear so much. Bitter, I smiled sweetly as I was introduced to all the lords and ladies of the court. I resented the fact he wanted he change me. I would never be sophisticated; I was far too brash and uncouth, and honestly, I didn't see a problem with that. Yes, there was a time and place, and I could hold myself in a professional manner when needed. My issue stemmed from the fact that he was trying to mold me into someone else. I wanted to be myself, even if I didn't know who that was.

As afternoon bled into night, I started to tire. There were so many nobles to speak with, each so ungodly perfect. My smile never faltered, though. I was playing my part so Sebastian would tell me the truth. As music began to drift through the hall, I watched pairs of Demons dance gracefully with muted awe. Each had the same elegance I had come to expect from Sebastian, every movement fluid as they twirled about the room. Every so often, I saw a flash of red hair as Nali spun with a noble that reached her shoulders. It was comical to watch, especially with the Amazon leading the waltz. To his credit, the Demon noble danced his part perfectly, but his twitching eyebrow made me snicker. I could faintly hear Alex's soft laughter as I surveyed the room, but she was lost among the crowd. Looking over my shoulder to my fiancée, I contemplated the idea of joining the other couples.

Sebastian was engrossed in a conversation with another crimson-eyed Demon. From the sounds of it, he and the blonde woman were close friends. I bit my lip, debating whether I should interrupt their conversation. On one hand, I really wanted my beautiful fiancée to sweep me onto the dancefloor with his signature smirk. On the other was how increasingly uncomfortable I was being in this room of predators. Feeling trapped, I quickly made my decision and slipped out of the room as the pair continued to swap stories. As I disappeared into the adjacent sitting room, I glanced over my shoulder. That blonde demon was everything I wasn't. Beautiful, graceful, perfect. How did someone like me stand a chance against someone like her? Shaking my head, I let the door close behind me. Demon eyes watched me with disinterest as I scurried into the hallway. I needed a break.

There was nobody in the library. Relieved, I kicked off my shoes and found my favorite window seat overlooking the garden. In all the months I had been staying at the manor, I had only recently learned that this room existed. I'm surprised I hadn't explored the house when I first got here, but I guess I just never got the chance. Tucking my feet beneath me, I grabbed the worn leather-bound book and opened it to my bookmark. Amidst the ceiling-high bookcases, I lost myself in the story of a warrior princess. I had left off right before she had entered the cave where the dragon slept, and was excited to read about the ensuing battle.

I meant to only read a few pages, but I found that an hour had passed when I looked to the clock. Panicked, I left my book on the window seat and hunted down my shoes. I prayed Sebastian hadn't noticed I was gone yet. He hadn't magically appeared beside me, so I was hoping that was a good sign. Sprinting down the halls, I caught sight of my fiancée exiting the ballroom. Frowning, I saw him poke his head into the sitting room. Not finding me, he covered his face with a hand and sighed. He stayed like that as I approached, tapping his foot.

"Hey. You okay?"

His eyes snapped open.

"Where the hell did you go?"

"Uh…bathroom?"

Yeah. He didn't believe that.

"Why must you do things like this?" he growled. "You know damn well who's in there."

I crossed my arms stubbornly.

"I was tired. Meeting with Demon nobles is exhausting."

His expression softened.

"Are you in pain?"

I shrugged.

"No more than normal." I cut him off before he could speak. "Look, I'm here. Let's just go back and continue this party."

"It's already ending. We need to send off our guests."

Oh, joy. I forced myself to smile.

"Shall we?"

The send-off was just as bad as the introductions. I smiled and laughed politely as Sebastian spoke to each Demon noble. My absence had been noted, but my fiancée made it seem like I had excused myself due to feeling ill. He was partially right. Question after question was asked about me like I wasn't there. Was I still human? Did the Demon King give his blessing? When was the wedding going to be? Would I be wearing white or black? Would he be willing to share me? How good was I in bed? Did he plan on having children? That question made me visibly flinch. Sebastian skillfully deflected this question, but it stung just a little more each time it was asked. Kane had done far too much damage to me in the Viridi Silva for me to be healed. Allison's voice returned to me, breaking the tragic news. It was possible to repair what he had done to me, but it would require the assistance of an Angel. Unfortunately, I had no idea where to look for, much less convince, one to help me.

Vincent was the last guest to leave. Mossy eyes bright, he clasped my shoulders with both hands.

"You are still my daughter," he said seriously. "If you need anything, let me know,"

I gave him a small smile.

"I will. Thank you."

After he bid us both farewell, his son rejoined us, glass still in hand.

"It went rather smoothly, I think," he noted.

I was still pissed with him for hiding this from me, but I was too exhausted to yell at him. Instead, I took off my shoes and padded out of the ballroom. Sebastian trailed after me, his hands clasped behind his back. We walked down the hallway in silence. There was a thoughtful expression on his face as we passed by the empty study of his master. I wasn't surprised that Ciel had gone to bed. His low ranking among Demons made this party inaccessible to me, and I know that I wouldn't have wanted to watch the person I love flirting with hopeful marriage candidates. I only hoped he knew that this game Damion was forced to play meant nothing. There was only one Demon he had his eye, and that Demon did not wear sky-high heels. The thought of Ciel in a pair did make me snicker on the inside.

"I suppose I should explain what the Prince revealed to you."

I paused to look at him, shoes in hand. I had nearly forgotten about my fiancée's promise. However, while I was curious about his position in the Court, tonight had completely drained me and I wanted nothing more than to collapse on my bed.

"To be honest, I'm too tired tonight. Let's talk about it tomorrow."

He looked at me for a moment before nodding.

"Very well. Would you like me to carry you?"

I shook my head.

"Tempting, but no. I'll be fine."

We continued walking in silence. The party had left me with a mix of emotions. I was angry with Damion for planning and hiding it from me when he knew full well I hated dealing with the Royal Court. I was frustrated with Sebastian. He wanted me to act with the grace and sophistication of a lady, but failed to understand that I didn't want that. The ladies of the court were poised and refined, but their charm was fake. Ambition and sin shined in their eyes, each word or action strategically used to cement their place in the Court. Most of my life had been fake. Why would I want to continue living a lie? There was also sorrow mixed in. Nine out of ten people asked Sebastian if we would be having children. He wanted children; that was obvious enough from how he answered. However, I would not conceive again until I hunted down an Angel and forced them to heal me. No one in the Court needed to know that, as I'm sure they would recommend making me into a slave or something. The only one who wouldn't was Vincent, but his Court was already questioning his fatherly feelings towards me. It was a sign of weakness to them to care for a human, and Vincent was not discreet about me.

My mood did not escape my fiancée as we entered the suite. I could feel his eyes drilling into the back of my skull as I shrugged out of my dress. Hands appeared at my back to unclasp my bra, his warm breath in my ear.

"My love, I know there is something bothering you."

Black, lacy fabric was tossed to the side as I retrieved my night clothes. I know he hated my tank top and shorts combo. It was modest and not even the slightest bit sexy, unlike the silk lingerie Alex offered to let me borrow. Her sapphire eyes had gleamed mischievously when she tried handing me the box, teasing that it would have the Demon wrapped around my finger. I vehemently refused it, far too shy to wear something so skimpy. I think that only amused her more. Still, there was a part of me that wanted to wear just to see the look on my fiancée's face…

"Taylor."

His voice was firm.

"I'm just tired," I insisted, "You're reading too much into it."

He didn't even look remotely convinced.

"Even if you did leave the party because you were tired, I am not so foolish as to believe that it was the only reason."

"No, it wasn't," I said carefully, "I was also overwhelmed by the ungodly amount of Demons in one spot."

His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me against his chest.

"And?"

God, he wasn't going to let this go, was he?

"Look, I'm not a social person. I don't like large gatherings with people I don't know, and I'm not even close to being graceful or charming enough to be interacting with the Royal Court. Do I care? Not really. Do you? Most definitely." I felt him stiffen. "This little surprise party of Damion's has worn both me and my patience thin. I just want to go to bed."

I couldn't see his face, but I was pretty sure I struck a nerve. If he was a member of the Royal Court, it was essential for him to keep up appearances. His every move had to be carefully calculated to form ties that would ensure his spot or help him rise from a lower position. While I was human, I was currently like family to Vincent, making me favorable in the eyes of the Court despite their personal feelings towards humans. Sebastian looked much better with me by his side, but not if it seemed like he couldn't control me. I wasn't a Demon, after all. How hard could it be to keep the weak little human in check?

"Taylor, you don't understand the position I'm in."

I sighed.

"No, I don't. You chose to keep that hidden from me. From my standpoint, you're desperately trying to improve your standing with the Court by giving the illusion that you tamed me into a lady."

There was a long pause.

"Where do you think I stand in the Court?" he finally asked, sounding amused.

"I don't know. Earl? Lord? Maybe you don't even have a title."

Another pause followed. This time it was broken by a chuckle as my fiancée spun me to face him.

"Do you really think so low of me?" he asked, giving me his best wounded look, "I should be insulted."

I ignored his teasing.

"So, what, you're a little higher on the food chain? A Baron? Viscount?"

"Duke, actually."

Oh. Well, that was…unexpected. My gorgeous fiancée was literally one step below Damion and his father. That was fine. Yep! There was no need to worry how my behavior impacted him, not at all. It wasn't like he was immensely powerful, and struggling to control a human would severely damage his reputation. God, no wonder he was furious when I vanished.

"Well, um, I suppose I might understand now."

Sebastian sobered.

"I know this hasn't been easy for you, but my status requires you to be submissive and obedient when in the presence of the Court or other Demons. I'm not telling you to change, but you must play your part whenever needed."

"You would prefer it if I did, though," I added bitterly.

He looked like he had been slapped.

"Is that what you think?"

I stared at him sullenly.

Exasperated, he moved so that we were eye level.

"Why?"

I huffed.

"You tell me I need to behave or insist on teaching me how to be a lady. What am I supposed to think?"

He was quiet, searching my eyes for something he wasn't finding.

"I don't want to change when I don't even know who I am!" I blurted out.

Understanding dawned on my fiancée's face.

"You're afraid."

He mulled over the idea in his head, stroking his chin.

"You think if you change in even the slightest way, you may not be able to recover the rest of your memories."

I flinched.

"So, I'm right. That's why you've been so difficult."

Defeated, I flopped face-down on the bed. He had hit the nail on the head. I was afraid of losing the person I had been, even if that girl was a stranger to me. The bed shifted under my fiancée's weight and I felt his hand on my back.

"I wish you would talk to me when something is troubling you."

"My fears are stupid," I muttered into my pillow.

"Not to you. They sit in the back of your mind, needling at you until you lash out."

I rolled over.

"What else am I supposed to do? Everyone is stressed out about Kane, and I already feel like a burden because of him. Why would I go around and bother people with something so minuscule?"

I threw an arm over my eyes.

"I have so much on my plate, and I don't have a fucking clue where I'm supposed to start. Should I throw myself into digging up the last bit of my memories so that I might remember who I am? How about learning to conduct myself as the bride-to-be of a Duke in the Demonic Royal Court? What about stopping Kane? He is the biggest threat right now, but I can still hardly hold a sword. That's not even including college, swordsmanship training, or working. Ciel may have a fully functional staff, but I still have to hold up my end of the bargain!"

Sighing, I sat up and looked at the clock. Oh, god! It was almost one in the morning, and I had class at eight! Groaning, I fell back onto my pillows. I was going to be miserable tomorrow. Sebastian rose, stripping off his jacket. I raised an eyebrow when his dress shirt followed.

"Don't you have to check on Ciel?"

Sebastian tossed the remainder of his clothing onto a chair.

"I'm sure he will manage without me for one night."

I was astonished. As Ciel's butler, he spent every night helping the young boy get ready for bed. He rarely slept with me, even though we shared a room. It was odd, but I wasn't complaining; I slept better with him next to me anyway.

I snuggled against him when he joined me under the blankets, listening to his steady heartbeat with his arms wrapped around me. Long fingers toyed with strands of my hair as he hummed softly. I couldn't place the tune, but it sounded familiar. A kiss to the back of my head made my heat swell. What had I done to deserve such a wonderful creature? I could be moody and difficult, but this man chose to remain with me. He wanted me to be safe and happy, and went out of his way to do so. My mind wandered to the letter within my binder. I never wanted him to open it. He didn't deserve the pain that would accompany its words, and I half-considered burning it. Reminding myself that it had a purpose, be it an unpleasant one, I drifted off, sinking into the abyss of dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

School was hell. As I predicted the night before, I was miserable and could barely keep my eyes open. Twice, I caught myself dozing off in Biology. Luckily for me, I sat far enough in the back that the professor didn't notice. However, when class ended, I walked out in a fog realizing I hadn't taken notes. God, I hope that PowerPoint would be posted online. Stumbling back to the Student Center, I remembered I forgot my lunch. My heart crumpled at the loss of Sebastian's delicious cooking, and I resigned myself to buying food at the café.

Sighing, I dug my wallet out of my purse. I still had plenty of money in the bank, though I was trying to save up to go on the Study Abroad trip to London. Whatever. I'm sure it would be fine. I stood in the long line, looking at the clock every so often. I had about an hour until my next class. I opened my wallet to make sure my card was in there. My stomach dropped. It wasn't. I dug through my purse, hoping it had just fallen out. Nope. Groaning, I left the line. I must have left it on my desk after ordering my textbooks. Well, I just had one more class and my lab, and then I could go home. It wouldn't be too bad, right?

Wrong. My day got progressively worse. There was a paper due today that I had completely forgotten about in my Social Work. The professor agreed to give me an extension until the next day of class, but I would lose points. I almost dozed off again, but managed to keep my eyes open until the lecture ended. Then lab. Oh, god. Lab. We were learning about the cardiovascular system in class, and that was what our lab was on. The smell of formaldehyde greeted me at the door and I felt bile rising in my throat. To help us visualize the parts of the heart, each lab group had a deer heart that we had to examine. It was actually an interesting concept, and many of the students were excitedly poking at it with gloved fingers. I, on the other hand, was trying to keep from throwing up stomach acid. I had a weak stomach when it came to blood and gore. Of all days to skip lunch, it had be today. Two of my three groupmates were fine, one a pre-Nursing major and the other a Biochemistry major. The only guy in our group looked about as green as I did, but we stuck it out. Our lab packet was completed relatively quickly, and we spent the rest of the class chatting. Covering my nose and mouth with my sleeve, I listened to the pre-Nursing girl tell us about the trip she had planned for summer. I could do this. Don't look at the heart or breathe too deeply, and you'll be fine. I counted down the minutes, barely hearing my groupmate. Almost over. Come on. Someone from another lab group came over to show us the goat's heart their group had. The two girls in my group compared it to our deer heart, discussing differences in the structure. The additional heart twisted my stomach into knots, and I quickly packed up my stuff. I wasn't going to last another fifteen minutes; I could already taste the acid in the back of my throat. My Biology professor looked startled as I bolted from the room. Hand clamped over my mouth, I dashed into the bathroom at the end of the hall. My throat burned as I vomited acid, causing my eyes to water. Damnit all. I just wanted to go home.

When my stomach settled enough that I could move, I started my trek across the campus to the car. Sebastian let me borrow it on days he didn't need it now that we knew I could drive. It made me nervous to drive it to school with how shiny and new it was, but my fiancée convinced me I would be fine. It took me a minute to find it in the packed parking lot, causing a mini panic attack until I laid eyes on it. Dumping my bags in the truck, I got in and started the car. Shifting it into reverse, I looked over my shoulder to see if anyone was coming. My vision blurred for a moment, and I rubbed my eyes. Nobody was coming. My phone dinged beside me, and I checked it before backing out. Squinting, I realized I was seeing double. Shit! Sighing, I pulled back into the space and parked. I was too tired to drive home. A migraine started to form, and I snatched up my phone. This was just ridiculous.

My fiancée answered on the second ring.

"Yes, my love?"

I heard a bang in the background. Sebastian snapped at somebody in the room before returning to me.

"I'm sorry about that."

I rubbed my temples.

"How busy are you, Sebastian?"

He paused thoughtfully.

"Well, I am currently training the new staff, and Lacey needs assistance repairing an Artifact for a ritual tonight. My young master wants me to check on a hotel he owns, Damion wants me to meet with his agents tonight, Nali needs materials for a new practice sword, and Alexandra wants to go shopping. Why? Is something wrong?"

I swallowed the acid rising in my throat. He had so much to do. How could I ask him to come save me? Especially for something so stupid.

"Oh? Uh! No! I'm just wanted to let you know I'm on my way home. Sorry to bother you!"

"Taylor, you know better than to lie to me," he growled sternly.

"Okay, okay! I just-!" I stopped and took a deep breath. "Look, I'm seeing double right now. I don't think I can drive. Can you come get me?"

I could feel him smirking through the phone.

"Of course, my love. I will be there shortly."

Tossing my phone to the side, I made sure to lock the doors before leaning back. I just wanted to sleep, but the gnawing pain in my stomach keep me awake. It's fine. Sebastian will be here soon, and then I can go home and eat something. Sighing, I threw an arm over my eyes. I hated troubling him with something I did to myself. A knock on the window startled me, and I shot awake. Had I dozed off? Sebastian waved at me, and I opened the car door.

"God, you scared me," I grumbled, stepping out of the car.

A wave of dizziness crashed over me when I stood and I lost my balance. My fiancée caught me before I cracked my head on the pavement, his face lined with worry. A wave of nausea followed, and I almost puked.

"Taylor, what happened today?"

I groaned as he placed me in the passenger seat.

"What didn't happen today? I fell asleep in class, forget to write a paper, skipped lunch, and cut open fucking deer hearts." My stomach twisted painfully. "Goddamnit!"

Sebastian gave me a look when he slid in next to me.

"Did you forget your lunch?"

"And my debit card."

He shook his head.

"Whatever shall I do with you?"

I chuckled.

"Feed me?"

The Demon rolled his eyes.

"I despise fast food, but I'm afraid I don't have time to make you something."

I could settle for that. McDonalds tasted like dirt compared to the butler's cooking, but I was too hungry to care. All manners went out the window when he handed me the bag, and I devoured the food within minutes. He watched me with a raised eyebrow and amused smirk, but kept his comments to himself. Even with the food in my stomach, I still felt ill. God, I think those deer hearts got to me. I could still pick up the faint smell of formaldehyde from my clothing, causing me to gag.

"My love?"

Coughing, I waved him off.

"I'm fine. Just deer hearts and stuff. I can still smell it."

My window was rolled down. Relieved, I stuck my head out and took a huge whiff of the city air. Much better.

"Better?"

I collapsed back into my seat.

"God, yes."

"Good. I just need to make to run an errand before we head home."

I thought back to our earlier conversation.

"The hotel?"

"A manger reported some strange activity that he couldn't explain over the phone."

"Neat. Do I get to help?"

The Demon gave me a sideways glance.

"Are you feeling up to it?"

"Yeah. I'm good now."

The hotel rested on the edge of the Market District. It was a beautifully renovated apartment complex with lush red carpets leading to the front desk. Heavy black curtains trimmed with gold hung from the windows, cutting out all natural light. With its dark purple walls the hotel had a luxurious dark aesthetic that appealed to me. The woman who greeted us wore a burgundy uniform that only added to the atmosphere. I was about to ask Sebastian if we could rent a room here at some point when we walked into the waiting area.

It was like running into a steel wall. The air was thick with magical pressure, making it almost impossible to breath. It was little bit like when Alex or Lacey would cast a strong spell, but with a sickening aura. The spell performed here had been powerful. Powerful and _wrong_. It made my skin crawl just to be in the building. Sebastian stiffened beside me and grabbed my arm.

"You need to leave. It's too dangerous."

I shot back a disgruntled look.

"Being alone is dangerous for me. This could easily be a distraction to get me by myself so Kane can kidnap me."

His face darkened, but he didn't argue with me.

"Just stay behind me."

No issues there. When the manager led us to where the aura was the strongest, I wanted to run out the door or throw up. Maybe both. It even affected my Demon partner. Looking ill, he pushed open the door to one of the rooms. It didn't look out of the ordinary, but Sebastian wasn't taking any chances. He checked everywhere, from the closet to under the bed and even in the dresser. The carpet was pulled up to see if any ritualistic markings were hiding on the wood beneath. Then he moved to the next room and started the process all over again.

While he moved from room to room, I found my eyes drifting to a door on the other side of the hall. There was no sickening feeling there, but that seemed suspicious in its own right. Checking that Sebastian was preoccupied, I swung open the door. It stank of sulfur and brimstone. A hand over my mouth, I stepped into the room. It looked like a wild beast had been locked in here. Claw marks adorned the walls, and the bed and furniture were thoroughly ripped to shreds. The carpet was rolled up against the wall, and red runes covered every inch of the wood beneath. I stepped carefully over shards of glass and splintered wood to the center where a small box sat. There were partially burnt pictures and colorful stones at the bottom, resting on top of a silken dress shirt. A charred bundle of hair was wrapped around a silver dagger. What was all this?

Rising, I caught a flash of movement outside. Someone had been watching me through the window. A figure in a brown trench coat and hat was speed-walking away, his head down. He was much too pale to be Kane, but he seemed familiar. I watched his retreating back with my head cocked to one side. Where did I know him from? A gust of wind snatched the person's hat, and they desperately jumped to catch it. Free from its constraint, hair tumbled free, flying like a banner in the wind. I pressed my face against the window as the figure looked back, and our eyes met. Then I was running.

Sebastian was speaking to the manger and shaking his head when I ran past. Startled, he looked up, his eyes noticing the open door behind me. He shouted my name, but I ignored him. I had to know. Bursting out into the street, I looked around wildly. Left. I had to go left. Pushing my way through crowds of people, I found the alley behind the hotel. The hat was still there, but the figure was gone. I snatched up the hat and tried to remember which way the figure had been heading. I pushed my hair out of my face and closed my eyes. Think. Where was he trying to go? I replayed the image in my head. He was heading across the road, towards the edge of town. Eyes snapping open, I took off across the road. I almost got hit by a car and I dipped my head apologetically to the driver before continuing. At the next intersection, I caught sight of the tan trench coat disappearing around a corner. I chased after him, ignoring my phone vibrating in my pocket. Sorry, Sebastian. This was too important.

It was at the end of this road that I caught up to the person in the trench coat. He was waiting for me, leaning against the sign just before the dirt trail that lead into the green darkness of the Viridi Silva. My steps faltered as recognition washed over me. It was him, but that was impossible.

"Taylor."

His voice brought me to my knees. How long had it been since I last heard it?

"How?"

My voice wavered, tears threatening to spill. He looked through me, his emerald eyes piercing into my soul. A gentle breeze captured his long snowy hair, creating a halo around him.

"I don't know."

"What do you know?" A thought came to me. "Do you know what happened to my memories?"

He shifted, lifting his gaze to something behind me.

"Yes."

"What?"

He crossed his legs with hands in his pockets.

"I took them away."

He said it so nonchalantly that it didn't register.

"You _what_?"

He glanced to my ring, his eyes narrowing.

"You replaced me," he said accusingly.

"Derrick told me your soul returned to the void!"

"Who is he?"

I hesitated. This couldn't be real. There was no way. Shay was dead, and his soul was lost. This had to be some trick of Kane's. An illusion, perhaps? But…he looked so real… The same bright emerald eyes, the flowing white hair, his elegant features. He was just as I remembered him.

Impatient, Shay strode over to me and placed a finger under my chin. He forced me to look at him, almost giving me whiplash. Rage simmered within the emerald pools, his lips locked into a frown. When I tried to avert my eyes, he grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked my head up. My scalp and eyes stung. Something was wrong. My Shay had always been gentle and kind. He had an easy smile and was hard to anger. Even angry, he tended to fight with words. He had never acted like this.

"Who is he?" he demanded.

"Shay, you're hurting me," I whimpered.

My phone vibrated in my pocket again, catching Shay's attention.

"Give it to me."

"Shay-!"

"Now!"

Trembling, I pulled my phone out and handed it to him. Sebastian's name flashed across the screen. His scowl deepening, he sent the call to voicemail and tossed the phone back at me. My hair was released, and he turned towards the path.

"It's good to know where I stand," he spat, his back turned to me.

Tears poured down my face. Why was he acting like this?

"I'm afraid I have to go, but I'm sure we'll see each other again."

He raised a hand in farewell and started down the path. My heart shattered into pieces as I watch him fade into the forest. How could this have happened? My phone vibrated again, and I looked down at it as a ball of anger and grief burned in my chest. My fiancée's name flashed across it. The same name that turned Shay against me. In a trance, I slowly picked it up and answered it. A voice growled at me.

"Damnit, Taylor! I told you to stay with me!"

Mute, I removed the phone from my ear and hung up. I couldn't hear his voice right now. It made me angry and conflicted and intolerably sad. I loved him so much, but I also loved Shay. Or, at least my Shay. The man who vanished into the woods was not the person I remembered. My phone vibrated again. I ignored the call and texted him where I was. There was still a chance Kane could show up, and I had no desire to be sacrificed today. It would smarter to move closer to the street, but my body wouldn't respond. I was in shock, my fingers curling into the rough fabric of the hat. It was the only thing that told me that Shay had been real. I wish it had just been a nightmare.

I felt his presence before I heard him. Silent as a cat, he appeared behind me. I didn't have to turn to feel the anger radiating from him, and I was sure his arms were crossed firmly across his chest. He was tired of me running off, especially knowing how easy it would be for Kane to kidnap me. It was foolish of me, but those emerald eyes had caught me off guard. I had to know if it was him, but now I wished I had never left the hotel.

"Sebastian, what happened in that room?"

Something in my voice made him pause.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "Lacey and Alex were called in to examine the runes."

"Are they there now?"

"Yes."

I rose.

"Let's go back."

He remembered he was angry with me.

"Taylor, I think it's time you went home," he said darkly. "You blatantly ignored me and ran off on your own. You could have been hurt, or worse."

"Sebastian-"

"No. I don't want to hear it. I'm taking you home."

Something snapped in me, and I whirled to face him.

"You are taking back to that hotel. Now."

"Absolutely not."

"I'm not asking."

He grabbed my arm.

"Neither am I."

He roughly dragged me back to the street.

"You're no better than him."

The words slipped from my lips before I could stop them. Sebastian paused. He looked over his shoulder with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"I am nothing like that monster," he said in a low voice.

I was too angry to stop.

"Kane be damned," I snapped. "I'm not talking about him."

Before he could retort, a familiar raven-haired woman ran down the street. Spotting us, she doubled over.

"Oh. My god. I have. Been looking. Everywhere. For you."

"What is it?" he asked evenly.

The Witch took a moment to catch her breath before straightening.

"Alexandra and I examined the room."

"And?"

She shuddered.

"Void Magic. It's worse than necromancy and just as disgusting."

I spoke up earning a glare from Sebastian.

"What can it do?"

"Honestly? I'm not sure. Alex and I never studied forbidden magic, but I do know it taps into the Void to power its spells. I've heard it can be used to raise armies of undead or summon devastating plagues."

I stared down at the hat.

"You said it was worse than necromancy."

"Hm, I suppose I did. Necromancy is used to reanimate corpses. However, those bodies function without a soul so they are basically mindless zombies. With Void Magic, the soul is forced back into the body during reanimation. It rips a peaceful soul away from the afterlife and shoves it back into our world."

My blood turned to ice. Someone had brought Shay back. Why?

"I need to take Taylor home, but I will meet you back at the hotel."

Lacey nodded, noting his anger and my sullenness.

"Okay. I'll let Alex know."

Before she turned to leave, I jerked my arm away from Sebastian. There was a painful crack, and I bit my lip to keep from crying out. Disturbed, my fiancée dropped my arm. Lacey's head snapped towards me. My wrist sat at a strange angle, throbbing insufferably. The skin had started to swell around the broken bone. Horrified, the Witch snatched me by my other arm.

"Did you purposely break your wrist? Are you insane!?"

I stared her down.

"I am going to the hotel. Now."

She struggled to speak.

"Are-what-how-? No! You need a psych evaluation!"

"Why? Do you think I'm crazy?"

Her eyes flickered to my swollen wrist.

"Is that a rhetorical question?"

The Demon beside me recovered, rage dominating his features.

"I think you're right, Lacey," he said coldly, "She needs to be evaluated."

I tossed the hat to him. He caught it between two fingers, his eyes still on me.

"Maybe you're right. I do feel insane. Why don't you take me to Alex so I can heal, and then I'll go wherever you want me to." I let out a dark chuckle. "I'm starting to see dead people."

Lacey's features clouded.

"Sebastian, take her home and set her wrist. There is a bottle on my workbench that should knock her out. I'll send Alex her way in about an hour." Her eyes shifted to the hat. "I'll take that, too."

"Yes, my lady."

He lifted me into his arms, and Lacey put a hand on his arm.

"Be gentle with her. The more I think about it, the more I've convinced she's being affected by her exposure to the Void Magic. She doesn't know what she's doing."

My fiancée's face softened.

"Of course. She is human, after all."

Eyes flashing electric pink, he dashed off at inhuman speeds to the manor. Looking over his shoulder, I saw Shay hidden in the shadow of a tree. Expression hard as diamond, he watched me with his mouth drawn into a thin line. His eyes were accusing. Lips moving silently, he said something before turning back to the green darkness. My heart ached as the word bounced through my head, and I slumped against Sebastian. Tears pricked my eyes. I wasn't. I would never do that to him.

"Traitor."


	3. Chapter 3

It was night when I regained consciousness. Groaning, I sat up, cradling my head in my hands. I had a migraine from hell splitting my skull in two. My wrist throbbed, and I realized it was bandaged. Grimacing, I tried to think back. What the hell had I done? I remember going into the hotel with Sebastian. There had been a sickening aura. He had started checking rooms, and I found the room where the ritual happened. Then, there was the guy outside the window. That guy…no, it couldn't be. After that, everything was a blur. I crawled out of bed to find my bottle of Naproxen. Oh, god. Every muscle in my body screamed in pain. I think getting hit by a truck would be less painful. Whimpering, I returned to the bed. My phone laid on the night stand next to me. Pain pulsed behind my eyes as I squinted at the bright screen. Finding his name, I covered my eyes with a pillow and put the phone to my ear. It was Damion who answered.

"Hm?"

"Where's Sebastian?" I asked hoarsely.

"He's meeting with some of my agents. Give me a second."

I listened to Damion whispering to someone. A moment passed, then a rich voice spoke.

"Yes?"

"I hurt," I moaned pitifully. "I need help."

Each word sent spikes of pain through my head.

"I'll send Lacey up."

"I want you."

He was silent.

"Please? I'm really messed up right now."

"What do you remember?"

There was a sharp edge in his voice. Shit. What did I do?

"Um. The hotel. I know I was there. I found that room. There was someone outside the window. That's about it."

He sounded relieved.

"Give me five minutes, okay?"

"Lacey?"

"She's on her way now. Rest, my love."

The call ended, and I buried myself under my blankets. It hurt too much to think right now. A few minutes passed and my door opened softly. I heard Lacey carefully walking towards me, the rattle of bottles made me cringe. Peeking my head over the blanket, I saw the Witch pulling vials of liquid from a small case. She glanced over her shoulder with a strange look before pointing to each bottle.

"Headache, wrist, everything else."

"You're a lifesaver," I croaked.

She uncorked each bottle, her head bobbing.

"More than you know, dear. Come now, you need to sit up to drink."

I took each vial from her and downed it, grimacing at the taste. My pain ebbed away after a few minutes, and I let out a relived sigh.

"Oh, thank god for your potions. I thought I was going to die."

Lacey began packing up her trunk.

"What do you remember?" she inquired.

"Not much, to be honest. I remember finding that room with the runes and seeing the guy outside the window."

Her hand hovered over an empty bottle.

"What guy?"

I thought about it, shaking my head.

"Honestly, I think I might have been seeing things.

"What things?"

I launched myself at Sebastian.

"You're here!" I squealed, burying my face in his chest.

He seemed shocked, but swiftly pulled me into bed with him. I curled up in his arms, taking in his scent. God, he was so amazing. A kiss to my forehead flooded me with a warm, cozy feeling, and I grinned against him. Being with him helped to erase my nightmares, but the image of the guy outside the window still played in my head over and over.

"Taylor, who was the guy outside the window?"

I peered at Lacey from my spot in Sebastian's arms.

"I really think I was seeing things."

Fingers ran through my hair as Sebastian whispered in my ear.

"Would you tell her if I asked sweetly?"

His breath sent a shiver down my spine.

"Sure," I breathed.

Sitting up, I glanced at Sebastian before sighing.

"Look, I know this sounds crazy, but I swear to god I saw him."

"Who?"

My jaw clenched.

"Shay."

That's right. I chased Shay to the entrance of the Viridi Silvia. But…he wasn't himself. He was angry and bitter. I touched my scalp where he had pulled me by my hair. My Shay would never lay a hand on me. That didn't hurt nearly as much as him accusing me of replacing him, though. My heart ached as I remembered his final word to me while Sebastian carried me off after a fit of madness. He called me a traitor.

Lacey and Sebastian had fallen into stunned silence.

"I'm not crazy! I swear!"

The Witch leaned back against my table as if that was all that was holding her up.

"Are you sure it was him?"

I nodded, lowering my gaze.

"I-I need to speak with Alex."

With that she bounded out of the room, bottles clacking against each other loudly. I returned to my spot in Sebastian's arms, feeling conflicted. Was it wrong for me to be laying with him while my other fiancée was doing god knows what in the forest? Should I have waited longer to move on? I studied my ring. Whose ring should I be wearing, Shay's or Sebastian's?

"Sebastian?"

"Hm?"

"Was it really him?"

He stroked my hair.

"I don't know."

"Did I betray him?"

Sebastian squeezed me.

"No, my love. He was dead for over a year when we met."

Then why did I feel so guilty? Something about how he looked at me after seeing my ring left a dull ache in my heart. He was my first love. The one I planned on marrying, even though he was half-Demon. I had envisioned a grand wedding with him at the altar with his sweet smile and brightly shining emerald eyes as I walked down the aisle on the arm of his father. We would start a family and grow old together. Now? Now, the snowy-haired Demon at the altar was replaced with the sultry raven-haired man beside me. Our future was uncertain, and a family may never be possible. I swung my legs over the side of the bed. My love with Shay had been pure and happy. What I shared with Sebastian was bittersweet, tainted by the loss of our first child and the looming threat of a beast in human form. I should be jumping at the chance to return to my perfect love with Shay. My life would easy and free of pain. Yet…it was the Demon beside me I wanted to be with. There was no question of his devotion, and even with the pain and fear of our life, I couldn't imagine waking up next to anyone else. The ache turned to a sharp pain. I really had replaced Shay, in both my heart and life.

"Taylor?"

"I'm gonna take a shower real quick. I feel disgusting." I hesitated for half a second. "Company would be nice, though."

While Sebastian stripped outside the glass walls of the shower, I messed with the temperature until it was to my liking. I needed it hot right now. It tinted my skin red, but I savored how it purified me. It burned away the images of a man I no longer recognized, though it did nothing for my heart. I wondered if there was a potion that healed heartbreak. I pressed my palm against my chest, trying to ease the ache. Why did I think I was going to feel like this for a while? A hand with a glowing symbol reached around me to lower the temperature. It was still warm, but felt icy against my flushed skin.

"You're going to burn yourself," my fiancée scolded.

His hands were already entwined in my thick mane of chocolate strands, massaging shampoo into my scalp.

"I like my water just a few degrees below hellfire."

Rich laughter bounced off the walls, and I smirked. Skillful fingers rinsed soap from my hair, the man they belonged to nipping at my ear. A moan escaped my lips, and I sank gratefully into his arms. It was like this last time we showered together, though instead of carrying me to his room, it would be to ours. He wasn't as impatient this time, choosing to wash up with me with a wicked glint in his eyes. It sent shivers of excitement through my body, the anticipation killing me. My breath caught in my throat when he finally swept me out of bathroom to our bedroom. It had been too long.

I eagerly opened myself to him, my hands in his soft hair. He lips left a trail of fire in its wake, leaving me shuddering beneath him. His dark chuckle was accompanied by a hand drifting downwards, and I gasped as his touch sent electricity through my body. My entangled fingers pulled his lips to mine, greedily claiming him. A throaty growl vibrated through him, his hands using my weak spots to turn me to jelly. I begged pitifully for him to take me, whimpering as he brought me to the edge of release only to stop.

"Please, I need you."

His breath in my ear made me shudder.

"I want to hear you beg for it."

"Goddamnit! I can't take much more!"

He sat back, watching me flush with embarrassment.

"Please, take me," I moaned, "I'll do anything!"

He shook his head with a grin.

"You're hopeless, my love."

I bit back a gasp as he entered me, losing myself in the waves of pleasure he sent through me with every thrust. His fingers pinched and twisted, the pain turning my moans into pants. Smirking, his increased the tempo. My eyes rolled back into my head, and I arched my back to meet his every movement. My pleasure soon turned to ecstasy and I shrieked into his shoulder as he let out a low snarl. Chest heaving, I rested my head against him. God, how did this man make me melt in his hands?

Cold air against my back made me shiver, and I scanned the room with a frown. Was there an open window? Seeing a curtain fluttering, I detached myself from my fiancée to investigate. Wrapped in a sheet, I padded softly across the lush carpet, my stomach in knots. Pulling aside the heavy blue curtain, I came face-to-face with a familiar figure. I jumped back, falling on my butt with a strangled cry. Hate burned in his beautiful eyes as he stepped through the window, something clenched in his fist. A flash of black crossed my vision as a fully-clothed Sebastian stepped between us, slipping a glove over the hand with the contract mark. With a barely a glance at him, Shay grabbed the front of his jacket and flung him out of his way. The crash that followed brought my maids running. Nali smashed through the door as Shay knelt down before me. He held his hand out, palm up. I took the small white envelope, my fingers brushing against his skin. Snatching his hand back, he stood and gave the new arrivals a brief look before spinning on his heel. Sebastian appeared at the window, his lips drawn in a silent snarl. He towered over Shay, but the snowy-haired Demon paid him little attention, choosing to look over his shoulder at me.

"How foolish I was to love someone like you," he stated coldly, "A creature that willingly spreads her legs for any Demon. Do you even know his name?"

I recoiled at his words, feeling sick. Nali placed herself in front of me protectively wielding her massive greatsword. Lacey and Alex stood at my side with ebony wand raised and delicate hands clasped together. Another figure took his place before me, fury distorting his face. Shay inclined his head towards him.

"Brother."

Damion's hands curled around the hilt of an obsidian sword with veins of glowing red stone pulsing with dark energy. Emerald eyes glanced at it, but Shay's expression remained unreadable.

"So, I am the enemy. I expected so much more of you, Damion."

The Prince's hands trembled.

"Why are you here?"

He motioned to the letter crumpled in my hands.

"Delivering a message. Though, I suppose I saw the true nature of that woman, as well."

I shrank back, tears welling in my eyes.

"You've been dead for years, Shay," his brother snapped, "Did you expect your widow to grieve forever?"

"I expected her to be loyal," Shay retorted, "Without a Demon between her legs."

As if finally noticing Sebastian, he turned to address him.

"I can't blame you, I suppose. She is quite lovely, and I'm sure she fulfils your carnal needs well enough."

Roaring, Sebastian lunged at him. Shay easily side-stepped him, climbing gracefully out the window while my fiancée recovered. He gave a final sneer, his words dripping with venom before he disappeared.

"We will meet again, dear, don't you worry. I look forward to the day you die screaming."

Dropping the sword, Damion ran to the window and stuck his head out. Shay was gone. My maids joined him, Alex and Lacey searching for magic runes or portals. The Amazon was trying to calm my enraged fiancée, a firm hand on his shoulder.

"He's bitter," she said softly, "A poltergeist in solid form."

"I don't care," he spat, "No one speaks to my mate that way."

I looked down at the letter in my trembling hands. My name was written in neat handwriting, twisting my stomach into knots. Removing the letter from the envelope, I read it while dread flooded over me.

"Dearest Taylor," it read, "I'm sure you've met my new messenger. Do you find him appealing? I picked him just for you."

Somehow I knew it would be him who brought Shay back to life.

"My preparations are nearly complete and soon I will have need of your presence. I will be sending someone to retrieve you on the 15th on next month. I advise that you not refuse them. You wouldn't want my precious messenger to suffer, would you? Kane."

Still clad in only a sheet, I rose from my spot and disappeared into the manor. Everyone was far too engrossed in Shay's escape to notice my absence, but I did run into Ciel on my way to the library. He looked me up and down with a strange expression. I imagine I must have looked strange with tousled hair and tears streaking down my cheeks. To my surprise, my tone was steady when I spoke.

"Damion is in my room,"

I started to glide past him, trembling. This was all too much right now.

"What happened?"

Ciel had started to follow me, his single eye narrowed with concern. I only shook my head, unwilling to answer.

"Ask your boyfriend."

I increased my pace, wanting nothing more than the leave him in the dust. To my relief, the young Demon did not follow me, but I felt his gaze on the back of my neck long after I turned the corner. The staff took notice on my strange attire as I glided through the halls, but I hardly noticed the stares. My mind was a whirlwind of fragmented thoughts and fears that turned the dancing shadows on the wall into foreboding silhouettes with burning eyes. It was a waking nightmare. The man I believed to be dead no longer was and now plagued my life like a vengeful spirit. What purpose did Kane have for using Shay? The answer was so glaringly obvious that I had to pause before the doors of the library to shake my head. To control me, what else? It was clear the madman knew of my bodyguards. My capture would not be so easy now with the three maids at my side. So, instead of wasting his time with a fight he couldn't win, he would force my compliance with a shard of my past. Cruel, but effective.

The library was empty upon my arrival, lit only by the moonlight that peaked through the curtains. I paused for a moment in the ethereal room, debating briefly what my purpose was here. Surely my feet brought me here to be lost in my favorite book. It would be a relief to escape this world, if only momentarily, but I could not allow that. Shay was a very real problem and running away into the pages of a book was not going to solve anything. No, my efforts were best used to learn more about the wayward Prince's condition.

Gliding like a ghost among the bookshelves, I began to search for books on Void Magic and the creature Kane coveted so dearly. Though hidden, I did find a small stack of books on Void Magic and Necromancy. While the majority were in a language I couldn't understand, I did find a few translated roughly into English. Unsurprisingly, I found nothing on the power Kane wanted. The closest thing I found were tomes detailing ancient Supernaturals that were believed to be the first of their race. As intriguing as it would be to learn more of the world I had been dragged into, learning the ins and outs of Void magic was far more important.

Curling up in my favorite window seat, I began flipping through ancient tomes. A clocked ticked away the minutes as I dove into each one, my brow furrowing the more I learned. There were several theories on how Void Magic functioned. One stated that it burned the soul of the caster. Another claimed that it used the Void itself. There were hundreds of spells listed, but no instructions on how to cast them. I was grateful of that. They were all awful, starting with hexes to make someone die slowly of illness or poison to massive spells that would swallow whole armies and send them to the Void. Similar to the spells in the Necromancy book, there were ways to bring the dead to life. However, it was clear that this method was much darker and twisted than raising zombies as shocking as that sounded. While the souls of the deceased were used, there was no guarantee it would be in one piece. However, this issue seemed to be the norm with Demons, as their soul were returned to the Void after death. In order to raise someone from the dead, a Void user had to spend years gathering enough shards of the soul to reform it. There was no guarantee the person that came back would be the same, but there was always a spike in power. In blood red ink at the bottom of the page was a list of "side effects" for the returned, listing things such as aggression, loss of memory, and even degradation of the physical form. There were no theories on why this was in any of the books.

Setting down the last tome, I checked the clock. It was early in the morning, but I wasn't concerned. I didn't have class until late that afternoon. My fingers brushed against a familiar leather-bound book on the floor next to me. I let my fingers trail across the elegant gold lettering printed into the cover, musing over my discovery. It was as Nali said; Shay was a poltergeist in solid form. The process of bringing him back had turned him into someone he was not. Sighing, I leaned back against the padded window frame. I needed a break.

The leather cover was butter-soft beneath my fingertips as I retrieved my book from beneath the pile of tomes. My bookmark stuck a little less than halfway through the book, and I let the pages fall open to where I left off. Immersing myself in the world of the warrior princess, I failed to hear the library door open. Footsteps echoed through the room as I bent over my book, heavy and weary. A figure stood across the room, waiting for me to notice him. Slightly tousled, Sebastian slumped against one of the bookshelves. His hands were shoved in his pockets, his vibrant crimson eyes closed. Gone was his perfect demeanor, and for a moment I questioned if this was the same man. Defeat was etched into his marble face. It was heartbreaking.

Lifting a hand, I crooked a finger for him come. He shuffled over to me, his typical poise and grace gone. I pointed at the empty space beside me and he dropped lightly. Retrieving the crumpled letter from the folds of my sheet, I held it out to him. I let him read over it, watching his face over the top of my book. Gloved hand in his hair, his ruby eyes moved across the page. The corners of his mouth tightened and he tossed it to the side.

"He doesn't plan on killing me," I said, flipping to the next page in my book.

"No, what he is doing is worse." He sounded so tired. "He's torturing you."

I bobbed my head.

"I'm starting to think he can't kill me himself," I mused. "If he could, he would have done so the first time we met. Instead, he's trying to break me. Killing my child. Threatening you. Constant reminders that me that he knows where I live. Shay."

"How can you be so calm about this?" he asked, his voice cracking.

Oh, my stunning fiancée, it broke my heart to see you this way. Hopelessness has seized him, stripping away his protective sultry demeanor. I had seen him like this only a few times before, but never this bad. Shay had been a sharp reminder that he was not as all-powerful as he liked to believe, and I could see in his eyes how much that hurt him. The snowy-haired Demon had tossed him around like a rag doll, treating him like one would a fly. The opposite would have been true had they met before Shay's death, with a half-Demon being no match for a full-blooded one, but the power bestowed on him from the Void Magic had made him a terrifying opponent.

I snapped my book close and set it aside.

"I'm not going to let him win."

Sebastian looked up at me as if really seeing me for the first time. I could see the gears turning in his muddled brain. How could I be so strong, he was asking himself, when I was clearly at the mercy of another? Was I not only human? Perhaps, my dear, but I have something I cannot bear to lose. A spark of life reappeared in my fiancée's eyes and he learned over me, brushing his lips against mine. With a small smile, I entwined my fingers with his. For once, he needed me to comfort him. A sigh escaped him, his shoulders slumping as I guided his head to my chest. I tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear, the tips of my fingers tracing the outline of the cartilage as he knelt beside me. His hands clutched at my makeshift dress, trembling as I rubbed his back soothingly.

"How am I supposed to protect you?"

His voice was unsteady.

"You're not."

He lifted his head, anger flashing across his face.

"I am a Duke of the Demonic Royal Court, Taylor. That makes me one of the most powerful Demons to have ever existed."

Shifting slightly, I picked up a tome and opened it to a dog-eared page.

"Demon souls are the hardest to salvage," I read, "With the belief that they will return to the Void, it is imprudent to believe that one will recover every aspect. The reanimated creature will function as they did when they were living, albeit with personality changes brought on by an incomplete soul. There is also a noticeable spike in strength and magical ability among those risen with incomplete souls. There are no current theories as to why this is, and is advised to use caution when reanimating."

"You've been researching Void Magic?"

I put the book back on the top of the stack with a shrug, grateful for the change in subject.

"I was hoping to learn something useful. There aren't any suggestions on how to defeat someone like Shay, but I'm hoping it will be similar to killing zombies." I motioned to the green book. "Zombies will only die if they are beheaded. Tearing off their limbs does incapacitate them, but they can still bite. You can't be turned into a zombie if you're bitten, but most victims die from infection. Anyway, I'm pretty sure I'll have to cut Shay's head off."

The Demon gave me an incredulous look.

"You?"

I patted Sebastian's back,

"I owe him that much, don't I?"

"He would kill you." Fire returned to his voice.

I pensively twisted a lock of raven hair around a finger.

"He would try, but Kane wouldn't allow it."

Before he could he retort, the heavy double doors slammed open.

"My lady!"

Nali's voice boomed through the library, making me jump. Jesus, she was loud! The giant Amazon stood with hands on her hips, searching wildly for me. Sebastian and I stared at her in stunned silence. Huh, I suppose I _was_ gone for a while. When the giant woman's eyes landed on us, a smile broke across her face and she called over her shoulder.

"I found her!"

A trail of people followed her across the library. Lacey was carrying a teetering stack of books in her arms with the Mage guiding her steps. A few times it seemed that the tower of books would collapse on the pair, but somehow Lacey always regained her footing. Ciel was struggling to support Damion, the Prince clearly inebriated and reeking like a brewery. Grimacing, I watched him topple over the small boy and stumble into a table. Out of all of us, Shay's return had hit his younger brother the hardest. Scrambling to his feet, Ciel struggled to pull Damion back to his feet, his small face strained as he spoke softly to the snowy Demon. Damion only shook his head, refusing to budge. An exasperated sigh followed as a sandy-haired Immortal replaced the small Demon and dragged the drunken Prince to where I and my fiancée sat. Two reapers followed at his heels, one a familiar red-headed bastard that made the Demon tense in my lap. The other had short black hair and was similar in feature to Sebastian. I recognized him as the Reaper who refused to eat the day Derrick stormed out of the manor. It was him who glared coldly at my partner while Derrick forced the Prince to sit on the floor.

My ragtag group sat in a semi-circle around me, the stack of books sitting neatly in the middle. The two Reaper remained standing, watching Derrick as he downed his fourth can of Monster. Damion had rested his head in Ciel's lap, breathing heavily. Flushed from drink, he was whispering into Ciel's ear with a goofy grin. The small boy's face turned the color of strawberries, and he tried his damnedest to avoid looking at his partner. Seeing his discomfort, Nali leaned over to show him her greatsword and spoke cheerfully about the craftsmanship of Amazonia weapons and armor. On the other side, scooted as far from Damion as she could manage, the Witch had her wand tucked into her cloth belt as she searched through her books. I could only assume she was searching for something more than what I had found. Alex danced about the room, chanting softly as she conjured small spheres of light to illuminate the room. It would have been significantly easier to just flip the light switch, but the Mage had a flair for the dramatic. Standing behind the inebriated Prince with arms over his chest, Derrick stared down at my unorthodox choice of clothing, grimacing. After a moment, he grumbled his displeasure.

"Could you please put some clothes on?"

I motioned down the length of my body.

"I'm covered."

With her lights summoned, Alex appeared next to the Immortal barely containing her excitement.

"Ooh! I just learned a new spell I want to try! Come, come!"

Derrick rolled his eyes, but somehow I knew he was secretly pleased as Alex pulled on my arm. Sebastian begrudgingly let the Mage drag me away, muttering as he claimed my window seat. Stepping carefully around the clingy Prince and his embarrassed lover, I was led out of the library. Alex's hands ran thoughtfully over the dark blue fabric of the sheet as we stood in the hallway. A pair of maids rounded the corner, freezing at the sight of the Mage's delicate fingers running down my side. Before I tell them it wasn't what they thought, the maids fled, red-faced and giggling. Completely oblivious to the scene she had made, Alex straightened with a smile.

"This will be such a beautiful color on you," she said, raising a hand. "Stay still now."

She took a step back, her arms in front of her with palms out. Chanting, she slowly moved her hands. The sheet began to shift, pulling itself apart into a sphere of spider-web fine threads around me. I gritted my teeth, resisting the urge to cover myself before another staff member found us. Eyes gleaming, Alex's voice grew louder, commanding the threads in an ancient tongue. Obeying, the thread began to form into cloth, building a dress tailored to me. Short sleeves formed, then the fitted bodice. Fabric poured down my legs to form a floor length skirt, small roses appearing around my waist. Lowering her hands, Alex beamed at me. The sheet had become a gorgeous ballgown with a belt of midnight flowers. Some had found their place among my hair that Alex skillfully braided with strands of hair framing my face. Gleefully, the Mage took me by the hand and dragged me back into the library.

Derrick and Lacey were bent over an open book when Alex flounced in. The two briefly glanced up before doing a double-take. Sebastian was lying on his back in the window seat with an arm over his eyes. Hearing Lacey's gasp, he lifted his arm to look at me. He sat up suddenly, causing Nali and Ciel to look back. Even the Reapers looked impressed.

"All rise for her Majesty, Queen Taylor!" Alex called out playfully.

Sebastian stood with a sweeping bow, smirking.

"My lady."

The others rose, trying to recover from shock. Did I really look so strange to them? A stab of pain blinded me for a moment as the stone at my throat burned, and I blinked away the stars. My little group stood among books, looking haggard. Lacey had a book clutched to her chest, her black dress gray with dust. With Reapers at his back, Derrick stood with legs apart, crossing his arms over his chest. Nali was helping Ciel keep Damion on his feet, the Prince swaying back and forth. My right eye twitched, and suddenly I was seeing double. I still saw the others in the library, but from my right eye, I saw them in suits and ballgowns. They had gathered at the foot of the steps leading to where I stood, looking up at me. The empty hall behind them was supported with massive pillars made of pale tan stone. It was so familiar, this room, this scene. It was as if my past and present had started to merge. My inner circle was waiting for me to speak, their faces grim. My enigma of a fiancée spoke in both images, his infamous smirk plastered across his face.

"What are your orders?"

I clasped my hands before me, taking a moment to collect my thoughts. The image in my right eye faded as I spoke, leaving me to see the room as it was.

"We are going to find Kane," I declared, pushing aside my growing dread, "And I am going to make him pay."


	4. Chapter 4

My confidence was fake. I wasn't calm, and I sure as hell wasn't okay. If anything, I was numb. Maybe I was still in shock, but then who wouldn't be? My ex-fiancée did come back from the dead, and I was being hunted by a madman. Hopelessness had started to consume me as it had Sebastian that night. Every tick of the clock was another second closer to my demise, and all I could do was watch. What else could I do? Kane was far beyond my reach. My nightmares visited me while I was awake now, memories of blood, fire, and hate playing behind my calm eyes. I was a mess. They didn't need to know that.

With my declaration of war, my little group regained its hope. After a heated discussion on who was doing what, they all went to bed, leaving me with my thoughts among the towers of books. The first step was to find Kane before he sent someone for me. If he could be caught off guard, we might have a chance to capture him and end his scheme. The two magic-users would study Void Magic in hopes of finding a way to stop Shay. Once Damion sobered, he would be contacting his father to obtain some form of fighting force. Ciel would support him while continuing to run his company. The young Demon was displeased with this, but couldn't argue with the fact we needed a base of operations. Nali would be working with Derrick on some secret project. My loving fiancée would continue to prepare Ciel's new household (apparently a gift from Damion) while performing his usual tasks. As for me, I was expected to follow my rigorous schedule as if nothing had changed.

And, so I did. Every day was a whirlwind of activity. I still attended classes, devoting most of my free time to studying and writing papers. Nali had upgraded me to a real sword now that I could properly wield the practice one. After a misplaced blow took a chunk out of my shoulder, Lacey and Alex began sitting on the sidelines.

To anyone watching, I was in good spirits. I laughed and smiled and cracked morbid jokes. Dinner had become a social affair, with my small group eating together while swapping stories about their day. Even with the days counting down, they were still optimistic. I was not. We were no closer to finding Kane than we were that night in the library, and only two weeks remained until he would send for me.

That thought was keeping me awake. It was frustrating how helpless I was to stop this. There wasn't enough knowledge in the world to stop Kane right now, and I was well aware of that. I turned over, facing the empty spot next to me. Sebastian rarely came to bed with how busy he was. He promised me every morning that that staff would be ready soon and that he would sleep with me. I knew he wasn't lying, but a small part of me wished he was. Only at night could I let my true feelings come out. The fear, the pain, the anger. It simmered below my façade, struggling to break free of my easy smile. It was exhausting to keep it contained. I wanted so badly to scream or cry while everyone went about their day, but I knew better. For whatever odd reason, my confidence seemed to inspire them. It made it easier for them to function. It made Sebastian happy. He had been shaken the first night or two after Shay delivered the message, but my sickening positivity started to help him recover. Every doubt or fear was met with encouragement and comfort, and soon he returned to normal, unaware that I was screaming for help just below the surface. His blindness hurt me. You're always so perceptive! Why can't you see my suffering?

Tears leaked from my eyes. I was so afraid, but no one seemed to notice. Brushing away tears, I noticed a familiar black and white ball of fur curled up beside me. Nose buried in his long tail, Cosmo peered up at me. It always caught me off guard how intelligent his eyes were, as if he was human. I smiled, petting him as my pillow dampened. My fluffy little protector. I moved closer to him, stroking his soft fur. There was something soothing about being near this beautiful creature. It was no wonder that when he was having a bad day I would find Ciel playing with him on the ground. He and Nali watched TV together, the Amazon slipping the lapdog a cheese puff when she thought no one was looking. Once, I caught Lacey reading one of her tomes out loud to him with him curled up in her lap. Even Sebastian loved my little dog. Cosmo always knew when Sebastian was cooking and would wait patiently for him to drop something. The Demon was far too perfect to actually do so. However, on many occasions, I would walk by the kitchen and see him purposely knock something off the counter or let bits of food fall between his fingers. Cosmo would eat it while wagging his fluffy tail as Sebastian returned to cooking, a faint smile on his face. So much for the hating dogs.

"Do you find me stupid, pretty boy?" I asked softly.

"Of course not, my love."

I rolled my eyes as Sebastian sauntered into the room, unbuttoning his coat.

"I was talking to the dog."

I ignored his trademark smirk.

"Do you finally have some down time?"

"For now."

Cosmo stood with a sigh and moved to lay at my feet, allowing my fiancée to reclaim his spot. When he leaned in to kiss me, I saw the wicked glint in his eyes, and my stomach twisted. As much as I loved what he did to me during sex, I couldn't do it. This sinful Demon made me lose control, and that wasn't something I could handle right now. As it stood, I would either scream, cry, or both, and there was no better way to kill the mood than to sob uncontrollably. I caught his hand before it drifted up my shirt, trying my damnedest not to let my smile falter.

"Dear, I'm honestly too tired for that."

He studied me for a moment, his gaze unnerving, before nodding. Relieved, I cuddled against him. It was surprising he hadn't pushed, but all the better I guess. My emotions were barely contained at it was, and he was the last person I wanted to lash out at. Still, there was a small part of me that was bitter. I was so fucked up right now, and I just wanted him to hold me and tell me everything would be okay. He didn't know that. This perfect creature was far too blind to see how I really was, and that was causing a hard little ball to form in the depths of my heart. Why don't you see me!?

 _She was finally asleep. He sighed, gently detangling himself from his love. It was just as he had feared; Taylor was bottling up her emotions. It was infuriating that this woman didn't have a single healthy coping mechanism. First running away, then lashing out, and now this. How had she survived for so long? He kissed her forehead, his heart aching. It wasn't entirely her fault, he reminded himself. She had been exposed to so much trauma in her short life that it was a miracle that she was even remotely well-adjusted. Lesser people would be at the bottom of a bottle or chasing their next high. Not her. She had an iron will that he admired, but she didn't seem to see. She claimed that she was weak, stating angrily that she couldn't fight or protect herself like the people around her. It was why she insisted on learning how to wield a sword under Nali's guidance. He still winced when he saw the scar on her shoulder. He had been out with his young master and the Prince the day it happened, but the pale face of the Amazon upon their return had sent him into a panic. Something happened to Taylor during their last match, causing her to react much too slowly to safely deflect Nali's blow. The giant of a woman blamed herself, sobbing as she took him to Lacey and Alex. His heart had stopped at the sight of his beloved. Leaning against the wall, Taylor was gritting her teeth as Lacey poured an antiseptic potion into the wound. His young master retched at the ugly wound, running from the room. A huge chunk of flesh was being held on by a few inches of skin, acting as a flap over the exposed bone. Blood was gushing out, painting both Taylor and her two healers red. There were bloody streaks on the wall and a pool was soaking into the richly colored carpet. Currently, the flesh was being held by Alex while the Witch cleaned out the wound. With a sharp nod, the flesh was positioned back into place while the Mage began chanting. Eyes as dark as the abyss met his as Taylor's skin knitted back together._

 _"It's bad," she said, "but she will live."_

 _And so she had. He gingerly ran his fingers over the puckered scar. Taylor had gone back to her lessons the next day, declaring that injuries were only to be expected when fighting with real steel. Lacey and Alex now attended her lessons with her, the Mage sitting prettily on Lacey's trunk of potions. Nali also required the young woman to wear heavy plate armor, to both teach her how to fight in it and to lessen future injuries._

 _He sat up, careful not to disturb the young woman. It was that same day when he noticed something was wrong. He had expected Taylor to seek comfort after such a serious injury, but she simply cracked a joke about it to the bawling Amazon. The smile on her face could light up a room, but he realized that it didn't meet her eyes. Like calm storm clouds. It was an oxymoron, he was fully aware, but there was no other way to describe it. On the surface, her steely gaze was calm and warm. It was only when you looked deeper that you could see that she was clearly hiding something. Or rather, holding something back. The appearance of Taylor's first fiancée had shaken him to his core, and it was clear that he had been blinded by his moping. It had taken him at least a week to notice the change. He had wanted to believe so badly that she was fine, as her soft words of encouragement repaired his fractured ego. She pulled him out of his pit of despair without a word of complaint with that bright smile that made his heart sing. Now, he was ashamed. Taylor had built her wall one brick at a time while he and the rest of the household recovered. It was her upbeat personality that fueled hope in the group. How could they be sad and miserable when the woman who had suffered the most was smiling? How foolish they had been to think she was fine. No one would ever be so cheerful and outgoing after everything that happened. Yet, they all wanted to, no, needed to believe it was so._

 _All that did was cause her to hide behind a wall of steel, he thought bitterly. Taylor shifted in her sleep, a whimper escaping her lips. He stroked her hair, humming the lullaby he learned from the Witch. Would there ever come a time where her dreams no longer tormented her? He leaned back against the bedframe, closing his eyes._

 _When will you learn, my love, that you are no longer alone?_


	5. Chapter 5

Derrick joined us for breakfast. It was odd for the Immortal to leave his work, but there he was, sitting at the head of the table. The two Reapers from before stood behind him like his own personal guards. It made me snicker a little. If anything, he would need guards to protect the poor bastard who pissed him off. There were very few things in the world more powerful than the Immortal of Death, but Derrick rarely made use of his incredible abilities. He claimed that Immortals were not meant to participate in the world, only keep it running from the background. The fact he was even here meant that Kane was pushing his laissez faire policy.

It was almost comical to watch everyone dash to their seats. There was a hard glint in Derrick's eyes as he drank his Monster, turning all but I and the butler into nervous wrecks. The Immortal would never hurt me. He could threatened to turn me into dust all day, but I knew that deep down he saw me as the little sister he never had. Once everyone was seated, Derrick spoke.

"Let me be clear," he said gravely, "I am not pleased that I am being pulled from my work for this bullshit with Kane."

His gold eyes met mine.

"However, with circumstances as they are, I feel certain precautions need to put into place while I deal with the…unfortunate return of my dearest friend."

He snapped his fingers and the two Reapers stepped forward.

"If I could follow you around all day, Taylor, I would. However, my duties cannot wait for a lunatic of unfathomable stupidity to make his move. Instead, you will pick one of my favorite Reapers to be your bodyguard."

The silence was broken by the sound of shattering china. Startled, we turned to see that Sebastian was doubled over in a coughing fit with shards of pure white surrounding him. The dark-haired Reaper glared at him, adjusting his glasses with his strange garden clippers. The red-head one was tapping his pointer fingers together with his head down. Derrick was not amused.

"I am more than aware of your history with Will and Grell," he snapped. "but I believed you to be a professional."

Sebastian recovered, his eyes glowing. There was an ominous aura radiating from him and the Reaper I assumed was Will as they stared each other down. Lovely. So, I had the Reaper who tried to kill me or the one having a pissing contest with my Demon fiancée. I sat back, studying my choices. Will looked efficient, his mannerisms eerily similar to Derrick's. I could see why he had earned the Immortal's favor. Grell was the enigma. From the little interaction I had with the fiery Reaper, I knew that he had a thing for Sebastian and wicked control over his weapon of choice.

"Tell me, Derrick. Why, out of all the Reapers in your service, are these two your favorite?"

The Immortal smirked.

"Will is precise and efficient. He reaps every soul on his list in a timely matter, and I have never had an issue with him. I suppose he reminds me a bit of myself."

Will inclined his head towards me, his gold-green eyes still on Sebastian.

"And Grell?"

This gave Derrick some pause. His eyes flicked to the ball of nerves beside him before returning to me.

"Honestly? I don't know. He's an absolute wreck. Nine times out of ten, if there is an issue, he caused it." The Reaper flinched under his gaze. "Yet, I find him to be good company. Loyal to a fault, he protects those he cares about with such ferocity that I have come to admire him."

So, did I want efficiency or loyalty? It was clear that Will would do his job to the letter, and rather well at that. There would be no mishaps or mistakes while he guarded me. He was the obvious choice, even with his issues with my fiancée. Speaking of which, Sebastian and Will had exchanged a begrudging look of acceptance. It was clear my Demon partner would prefer this Reaper over Grell. The withering look he gave the fiery Reaper did not escape Derrick's cold eyes, but he said nothing, glancing every so often at Will. They expected me to choose him. Even Grell was convinced it would be the dark-haired Reaper. Why? His personality would be suffocating. Even in my own pit of misery, I wanted to be surrounded my people who made me laugh or I enjoyed being around. It was the only thing keeping me sane right now. This stiff, uptight Reaper would be around me more than anyone else in the house. I needed someone to offset my emotions, not make them worse.

"I'm taking Grell."

The fiery Reaper's head shot up, looking dazed. I could feel Sebastian seething in the corner. Will looked stunned, his eyes snapping to the Immortal. Silence fell over the room, everyone holding their breath as shock crossed Derrick's face. Then he started to laugh.

"I shouldn't expect any less from you," he gasped out, wiping tears from his eyes. "Grell, you heard her."

The Reaper hurried meekly to my side as Derrick chugged the rest of his Monster.

"When I finally have a day off, I must hear your logic behind this," he stated warmly "What is the saying? 'There is logic in my madness'? I feel it suits you. Will, we're leaving."

Leaving his can on the table, Derrick strolled out of the room with the Reaper in tow. As soon as the door slammed shut, Sebastian had me by the arm. There was a dark look in his eyes as he pulled me into the hallway. Grell trailed after us before shrinking under the Demon's glare. This was going to be a private conversation.

"What the hell are you thinking?" he hissed, tightening his grip on my arm.

Irritable, I tugged at my arm until he released it.

"I made my choice," I snapped back while rubbing my wrist.

He slammed a hand against the wall beside me.

"Even you can't possibly be stupid enough to think there was ever a choice."

Heat rose to my face.

"Yes, because having that stuck up Reaper following me every day was the right decision," I replied sarcastically. "Like I don't already have enough people doing that already."

"He would keep you safe!"

"You can't even keep me safe!"

The Demon's ruby eyes glowed, his lips pulled back in a snarl. It should have scared me to see him losing control, but I was far too angry. However, I wasn't completely irrational. That was a low blow and an undeserved one at that. Sighing, I covered my face with my hands as my rage faded to shame. Damnit all.

"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

Sebastian simply glared at me.

"Look, I know you hate him, but that's who I chose. You can tell me all you want that Will was better and that I'm an idiot for choosing Grell. I don't care. I would much rather have someone by my side I can trust than someone who is just good at what they do."

He didn't say anything, choosing instead to turn his back to me and walk away. I raked a hand through my hair as the door closed behind him. He had every right to be angry about what I said, but he needed to understand that I had a say in my life. For now, I would give him his space. Once he calmed down, we would talk. Until then, I had places to be.

I returned to the dining hall, ignoring the inquiring eyes glued to me. I'm sure none of them had missed our little spat, and Sebastian's cold demeanor as he placed breakfast in front of me didn't help. As he served the others, I couldn't help but think that Kane would be a very unhappy man if looks could kill. Realizing just how depressing that thought was, I turned my attention to my new companion.

Grell was still standing by my chair, unsure of what to do. He wouldn't meet my gaze, and I could only imagine what Derrick had threatened to do to him. Nothing escaped the Immortal of Death, especially one of his own attacking someone he cared about. There was no way Grell could have known I meant anything to Derrick, and that was probably the only reason he still existed right now. Nibbling at my toast, I gave him a once over. Dark blue skinny jeans with a white t-shirt beneath a long red coat. Minus his pointed teeth (seriously?) and gold-green eyes, he should fit right in at the university. I dusted the crumbs off my hands thoughtfully. It would be easy enough to talk to my professors about Grell joining my classes for today. Later, I would have either Damion or Sebastian submit some documentation to ensure the Reaper could follow me.

"You ready?"

He nodded, his eyes lowered. I was going to have to break him of that.

"C'mon."

I grabbed my bag out of my room, keeping an eye out for my Demon partner before leading Grell to the car. I did my best not to look directly at the Reaper, noticing that he was studying me with a troubled expression when he thought I wasn't looking. He had no idea why I chose him. Was it a cruel joke? Did I want revenge on him? None of the above, but I don't think he would believe me if I told him. It would be better to show him. He balked at getting in the car, nervously looking over his shoulder.

"He's not going to hurt you."

The Reaper jumped.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

I sighed, throwing my hands up as I got into the car.

"Sure. Whatever. Get in the damn car."

The drive to school was awkward. I had no idea how to start a conversation with this guy. Fidgeting with a button on his coat, he kept his head down and gave me one word answers to every question I asked. After a while, I got frustrated and gave up. Granted, Will would have been a hundred times worse, but this was starting to get on my nerves. Sighing, I tapped the steering wheel impatiently. This red light was taking forever. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Grell staring out the window at the park. Images of wading through silver grass brought a smile to my face.

"Have you been to Starfield before?"

The Reaper shook his head. Okay. I could work with this.

"Well, we will be going through most of the Districts to get to the university, so I can give you a tour."

Starry-eyed, he clapped his hands together in excitement.

"Really?"

"Yep."

There. I finally had an icebreaker. Like Sebastian had once done for me, I spent the rest of the drive telling Grell about each District we passed through. He learned where the best place to get a burger was in the Market District. We discussed the sunbathing women in the Diamond District, trying to both determine their species and create interesting life stories. Grell begged me to take him to one of the many karaoke bars in the Art District. I had been wanting to go, but I didn't want to go alone and everyone else was too busy. By the time we had arrived at Star University, Grell and I were in tears. The Reaper had given every student we had passed a life story based solely on what they were wearing, and I was dying. We actually had to take a few minutes to recover in the car before stumbling to the pavement. People passing by gave us strange looks, but we didn't care. A particularly well-made up girl scowled at us as walked past on her phone. Snickering, Grell whispered in my ear.

"You wanna bet she's on the phone with the guy paying for all that make-up?"

I gasped.

"Oh my god! She's has a sugar daddy!"

This sent us into another fit of laughter. I was doubled other, trying to catch my breath as tears ran down my face. Grell was snickering behind a hand, his eyes sparkling. Eventually, I remembered that I had class, and grabbed his hand.

"Ah, shit!" I moaned, glancing at my phone, "We're going to be late!"

It was easy enough for us to slip into my Biology class. The professor's back was turned when we stuck our heads in, and we rushed to the first pair of open seats, giggling softly. I felt exhilarated, and I couldn't remember a time where I laughed so hard. Hell, I don't think I had any memories of hanging out with friends. My smile wavered as I took notes with Grell napping beside me. That was right, wasn't it? Even with my memories from before, I didn't remember ever joking around with someone like I had with Grell. There were people I spoke with, but I didn't have anyone that I was close with except for Shay. I set my pen down and glanced at the fiery Reaper. He was passed out at his desk, buried beneath his long hair. I wonder. We had literally only known each other for a few hours, but I already liked being around him. Did I want us to be friends? The students around us started to pack up and leave. Huh. I didn't even notice that class had ended. I shook Grell's shoulder and the Reaper's head shot up. Glasses askew, he blinked groggily at the room.

"It's over. You want to grab lunch?"

The thought of food woke him up.

"Ooh! What are we getting?"

I took him to the diner in the Market District. The staff gave us a wary look as we grabbed a booth in the back, but a server took our order all the same. I couldn't blame them. The last time I was here, Sebastian and I had gotten into a fight. This was also where I collapsed after I realized my memories were fake. I smirked as Grell read through the menu. Sebastian and I always chose this booth, and I'm sure the Demon would be furious to know that the Reaper was in his spot.

"You know what you want?"

"Hm…I think I want this burger." He squinted at the menu. "Fries, too."

Oh, I was loving this guy. The poor server seemed to be waiting for me to fall apart when he took our orders. Damn, I was pretty sure he was the same server from those last two times. Poor kid. I would have to remember to tip him well.

"So, I guess we should get to know each other."

Grell paused, chewing thoughtfully.

"I'm sure you have questions, so feel free to ask me anything."

He leaned on the table, his gold-green eyes studying me.

"Why did you pick me?"

I was waiting for that one.

"Honestly? Will seemed too…dry. He would be following me everywhere, and I felt like his personality would get to me after a while. Then, there was how he and Sebastian stared at each other. I swore that the two were going to start fighting."

"So, I was just the other option?" he asked sadly.

"In a sense, I suppose. I don't know much of you except when you attacked me that night in the manor. Basically, you have a thing for Sebastian and can wield a chainsaw. Other than that, I only had what Derrick said about you."

He nodded, his shoulder slumped as he nibbled on a fry.

"If it is any consolation, I don't regret picking you. I like having someone to laugh with, and I don't mind you being around."

This perked him up.

"Really?"

I nodded, taking a sip of my soda. The Reaper looked overjoyed for a moment before sobering. He turned his gold-green eyes to me, frowning slightly

"What are you to Sebby?"

I had expected it, but I wasn't sure how to address it gracefully. The hope in his eyes was about to be crushed, and I would be the one to do it.

"I'm his fiancée." And there was the sound of dreams being shattered. "I've been with him for roughly a year now, and we're pretty close."

"Oh."

His head was down, and I wasn't sure if he was angry or about to cry. Granted, Sebastian had absolutely no intention of giving the Reaper anything but a swift kick in the ass, but I knew it hurt to have your dreams crushed. I understood that loss all too well. The image of a blood trail flashed through my mind bringing tears to my eyes. I blinked them away angrily. No. I was not going to have another outburst in this diner. Nope.

"Are you okay?"

I sighed.

"Yeah. I'm just…it's nothing."

The Reaper cocked his head. God, he recovered quickly.

"It must be something," he insisted.

"It-I-. Well, yeah. What do you know about me?"

He shrugged.

"Well, I suppose it might just be easier to tell you from the beginning."

I started with the day I met Sebastian. It seems like another lifetime now. We used to be neighbors, and I hated him. That made the Reaper stare at me with wide eyes. Yeah, it was hard to believe now. I told him about the dinner that landed me in the hospital. Then the weeks that followed where Sebastian took care of me. Grell pouted at that, moaning that it should have been him. The thought of Grell being waited on by an aggravated Demon made me giggle. Then, hesitantly, I told him how I died. That memory didn't bother me like some of the others. For whatever reason, the memory of my death came with a feeling of detachment, as if I were an observer rather than a participant. Huh. Was that some sort of coping mechanism or a side-effect of being revived? The Reaper learned about my move to Starfield, and my first meeting with Kane. He cringed at the latter, most likely from what Derrick had threatened to do to him. I did my best to explain my memory problem. It was a hard concept to grasp, but Grell seemed to get it. He asked a few questions about my identity that I answered the best I could, but most were met with a shake of my head. I wasn't sure how he would take hearing about the second time I ran into Kane. I tried to be vague about it, but he kept asking until I finally broke down and told him. When I finished with how Sebastian hunted me down, Grell grabbed my hands, startling me. His eyes were shiny with tears, and I was afraid he was going to start bawling.

"Uh…?"

Oh, god! He was crying!

"You and Sebby have gone through so much!" he blubbered.

I looked around the diner awkwardly. Yep. We were being stared at. Shit.

"Grell, please don't make a scene," I hissed softly.

He nodded, wiping away tears as the server came with the bill. I paid hastily, leaving a decent tip before pulling Grell to the car. The Reaper was still sniffling when he got into the car.

"I'm fine, Grell. Really."

"No, you're not," he said stubbornly.

I opened my mouth to object, but realized he was right. I was far from okay. All of this bullshit I was dealing with was making me the polar opposite of okay. Glaring at him, I started the car up. How did it take his guy only a few hours to know I was a hot mess, but my fiancée was still in the dark? You know what, screw it. I could worry about it later.

The rest of my day was uneventful. Nobody seemed to mind Grell's sudden appearance. My Social Work class embraced him as one of their own, and by the end of it, he was asking questions about the material. Grell was part of almost every discussion the class had, adding the unique perspective of a Reaper to the current topic. By the time class ended, I was convinced he would be enrolling in school. The Reaper basically skipped down the hall, chatting amiably about the class. It was nice to have someone to discuss theories and social issues with. Everyone was usually too busy for me to talk to, and dealing with Kane was far more important than whatever topic I had discussed in class.

Finally done with classes for the day, we headed to the car with Grell talking a mile a minute. It was hard to keep up with him, but I managed. After a brief moment of looking for the car, I found that someone was leaning against it. Squinting, I tried to figure out if the guy was classmate. No, that didn't look like Ben or Ken. I came to a halt on the sidewalk and was nearly knocked over by an overenthusiastic Reaper. Were it not for his eyes I could almost mistake him for Damion. Wait… Oh. Oh, no. I frantically grabbed Grell's arm, hissing in his ear.

"Get your chainsaw. We've got company."

His face clouded at the sight of the white-haired creature. The chainsaw materialized in his hands, and he revved it up, catching the attention of the guy by the car. Violet eyes glittered with malicious intent as he summoned a blade to his side. I backed away from Grell, my heart sinking. Why was an Angel here? The Reaper charged at the guy, swinging the chainsaw down to cleave him in half. The sound of metal against metal tore at my ears as Grell's attack was deflected. Face set in grim determination, Grell dodged the Angel's blade and darted in for another attack. The Angel danced away from him, landing a fury of blows against my protector. Streaks of red painted Grell's shirt, but he seemed unfazed by his wounds. Another clash of blades rang out, then another. Then the Angel vanished. Startled, Grell searched for him only to cry out as a glowing blade sliced through his back. With a snicker, his opponent dodged the Reaper's furious assault before landing another cut along Grell's cheek. Howling, the Reaper swung at him, trying to hit the elusive creature. The Angel laughed gleefully, making it a point to sidestep each swing. He would move at just the last second to avoid being touched, leaving Grell confused and frustrated. I felt sick. He was toying with him. Desperately, I dug my phone out of my pocket. Grell was going to need back up.

"Now, now. None of that."

I screamed as white-hot pain seared through my hand. My vision flickered for a moment before focusing on the phone at the Angel's feet. He clicked his tongue at me when I dove for the device, shaking his head. With a flick of his wrist, another wound was opened on the opposite hand and I let out a blood-curdling screech. Despite his grievous wounds, Grell tried to rush to my defense, but the Angel was done playing games. With a few quick strokes of the glowing blade, the Reaper was face down in a pool of his own blood. Smirking, the creature ground his foot into Grell's back, poised to end him.

"Stop!"

I threw myself at the Angel, knocking him to the ground. He grunted with the impact and his sword clattered beneath the car. Digging my knees into the Angel's chest, I frantically reached for the blade, tears streaming down my face as blood trailed down my fingers. The pain of an Angelic blade was worse than anything I could have ever imagine, but I would be damned if I let him win. Sick of my shit, the Angel snarled and I was thrown against the door of a silver car. With the wind knocked out of me, I could only wheeze pitifully as I was lifted up by the throat.

"Give me once good reason not to kill you," he spat.

Panting for breath, I gasped out the only thing I could think of.

"Kane would destroy you!"

This gave him some pause, and I realized with horror who had sent him. What happened to those two weeks I had been promised!? No, no. That wasn't important right now. If Grell was going to walk away from this, I needed to think of something quick.

"I'll go with you. Just leave him alone."

He set me on the ground, eying me suspiciously.

"Willingly?"

I nodded. The Angel took a moment to consider this. It wasn't like I had a chance against him, so what harm could I really do?

"Fine."

Before he could latch onto my wrist, I motioned to Grell.

"Let me check on him before we go. Please."

Rolling his eyes, the Angel waved his hands. It wasn't worth arguing over.

Under my captor's watchful gaze, I rushed to Grell's side. The Reaper lifted his head weakly, a hand trying to feel for his chainsaw. Before the Angel could notice, I clasped my hands around his and closed it around my phone. The gem at my throat pulsed uncomfortably. I needed to give him something so that Sebastian knew not to blame him. Slipping the chain over my head, I stuffed my necklace into his pocket. The Reaper was gritting his teeth, trying to rise. I pushed him back down, shaking my head. No, you need to stay down. He will kill you if you don't. Stay.

"I'll be okay," I said softly. "Just get home safely."

With that, I turned back to the Angel. He was a week early. I didn't know that what that meant, but it sent cold tendrils of fear through my body. Shivering, I took the Angel's hand and allowed him to pick me up. The Angel said something to me, but I didn't hear it. My focus was on the fiery Reaper as he called someone, his voice croaky. The fool had it on speaker phone, but his opponent no longer cared about him. He had what he wanted. Tears pricked my eyes as I heard a rich voice emanating from the phone.

"Taylor? What's wrong?"

Then I was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a month. A long, rage-inducing month. He paced, his hands shaking. How? How did he let this happen? Sebastian stopped, his glowing eyes on the Reaper. Lacey sat by Grell's side, gently cleaning the numerous lacerations across the Reaper's body. The creature's chest rose and fell softly, undisturbed by the Witch's skillful hands. The Angel's blade ensured that the wounds would keep the Reaper incapacitated. They were healing, at least, with the assistance of Clerical healing and potions. _He should have died_ , he thought bitterly, _Taylor would be safe if he did._

Deep down, he knew that was a lie. Very few creatures could go toe-to-toe with an Angel and live to tell the tale. Even fewer could defeat one. One such creature was currently in the dining hall, drinking as many energy drinks as he could handle. The Immortal's foul mood mirrored his own. He could easily break an Angel over his knee, but Derrick did not have the ability to find said Angel. Not even Sebastian could find the elusive bastard, and not for want of trying. He must have searched every inch of the city since Taylor's disappearance, yet there was no sign of either the Angel or Kane. He eyed Grell again. It might relieve some tension to rip the disgusting creature apart. As if reading his mind, Lacey glared at him.

"You will leave him alone," she warned. "The fact he came back alive is more than an accomplishment."

He gave her a look that would send a normal person running in terror. The dark abyss that were the Witch's eyes held his gaze. She was more than a match for him, and she was well aware of it. Growling, he broke eye contact and continued his pacing. Damn all of them. How hard was it to find one girl!? They had been looking since the day Taylor was kidnapped, but all they had discovered was an empty base in the massive Viridi Silvia. The young woman's assumption had been correct, but Damion's agents had found it far too late. It was clear someone had been living in the massive camp, but there was nothing left behind to suggest where Kane and his cult had gone. They were back at square one.

Damion appeared at the doorway, looking haggard. His neat braid was pulling loose and the snowy hair looked in need of a wash. Bruises under his eyes told of the nonexistent hours of sleep. To his credit, the Prince had not stopped looking for Taylor. Every day, he sent agents out to possible base locations or to follow leads while he made calls to beg favors with the leaders of other races. Most had refused to help, too afraid to incur Kane's wrath. However, there were plenty who agreed. The Prince was forming an alliance with other races, something unheard of since ancient times. Stranger yet, he had done the same with the Hunter Faction. The two representatives had been wary during the meeting, clearly outnumbered by Supernatural creatures. Originally, they were going to decline. In fact, Damion had been escorting them out when they found the Amazon and Mage crying on the floor outside Taylor's room. The two were cuddling a depressed ball of fur that watched the Hunters almost accusingly as they passed. For some reason, after that, they agreed to join forces, but it still hadn't been enough.

Feeling caged, Sebastian opened the window and climbed to the rooftop. Lacey shut it behind him, muttering under her breath. The cold air was refreshing. He took a deep breath and laid down on the dark shingles. It had stopped snowing, he noted, gazing up at the bright stars. The world around him was covered with a soft white blanket, pure and untouched. There was a lake not too far from here that had finally frozen enough for ice skating. The thought caused a twinge of pain. He had wanted to take her out on the ice. She would fall quite a bit, but it wouldn't matter. Cheeks rosy, she would keep trying, her soft mouth set with determination. Then, when she finally stayed on her feet, she would smile and laugh as she twirled. He threw an arm over his eyes. He could hear her laughing. That sweet, bell-like sound that he craved. It was nothing new.

Every day, he found something that reminded him of Taylor, even things he that surprised him. From cooking to running errands, there was always a small piece of her. There were receipts in the car from the university's café and the bookstore. It was funny. At one time, he would have scolded her for leaving trash in his car. Now, he was both grateful and sad that it existed. He half-expected to see Taylor and Nali sparring when entering the ballroom. The clash of metal on metal would echo through the room, giving the illusion of a battle. When he escaped to the kitchen, he could still see oranges and apples rolling across the floor as his young lover darted out of the room. Then, yesterday, he took Alexandra shopping. The sight of her alone was enough for the knife in his chest to twist. The Mage was the mirror image of his fiancée, though there were some distinct differences. Alex was much thinner than Taylor. It was a fact that bothered his beautiful mate, but she failed to realize that their size difference steamed from her swordsmanship training. Then, there was their eye color. The Mage had eyes the color of sapphires while his fiancée's were the color of steel. They also sounded nothing alike. Alexandra had a high, bubbly voice that grated his nerves. With her constant giggling, it made her seem empty-headed and vapid, though he supposed that was why her twisted and perverted personality came as such a surprise. She loved the shock on people's faces when she said something completely inappropriate. He snickered, remembering when Alex described different sexual acts rather graphically to a horrified Taylor. He had been taking tea to Ciel and Damion when he caught sight of Taylor fleeing from a giggling Alex. Focusing his hearing, he heard what Alex was whispering after her, chuckling as blood rushed to his fiancée's face. Ah, how innocent she was.

Sebastian sat up, brushing snow off his jacket. He hadn't been in their bedroom since that day, but he needed to see her. Hopping off the roof, he slipped back into Grell's room. Lacey had fallen asleep in her chair. With a sad smile, he covered her with a spare blanket before seeking out his room. Nali and Alex had fallen asleep by the door, but Cosmo was scratching at the heavy wood. His tail wagged at the sight of the Demon, and he happily trotted into the room after him. Suddenly weary, Sebastian sat on the bed, gazing about the room absently. He could still smell her, the light, airy scent that reminded him of a meadow. Taylor's night clothes hung over the back of a chair, and he could almost convince himself that she would be walking through the door any second now. She didn't. Sighing, Sebastian got up and retrieved the binder from her desk. He needed to see her face, and there were old pictures of her in here. An envelope fluttered out, and he bent to pick it up. The words "Open When I'm Gone" was scrawled across it in Taylor's messy handwriting. He returned to his spot on the bed, dropping the binder next to him. Curious, he opened the letter.

She had started with a fairytale, one that he knew very well. Thinking of Taylor typing this sweet little story made him smirk. His mate had such a serious façade, but in reality, she was just a young woman who wanted her happily ever after. Who would have thought he would be her Prince Charming? What followed broke his heart. The main reason his lover had written this was in case she lost her memories again, but it was her second purpose that tore him apart.

 _My goal is not to survive, but to take him with me,_ she wrote. She had no intention of living. Instead, she planned on sacrificing herself to stop Kane. He finished reading the letter before setting it aside. _Live. Move on and live your life after I'm gone. Find someone else who makes you happy, and forget about me. I know it will be hard, but please consider it the dying wish of the woman you love. You've made my life so bright, and I don't want to darken yours with my death._ How could she ask him to do such a thing? Stupid girl. Growling, he jumped to his feet and began pacing. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_ girl. Was she so naïve that she believed he would want to move on? There was no one else in all of existence that could ever take her place in his life. Even if there was, he didn't want them. If she died, he would hunt down and kill the bastard, most likely Kane, before seeking out the Immortal of Death. Derrick was one of the few people that could kill him, and the Immortal would make it swift and painless. Then, he and his beautiful mate would be reunited in death. End of story.

 _It seems like she needs a reminder that she belongs to me,_ he thought darkly. _I'm insulted she would even think of asking me to do such a foolish thing._

Now, what would he do to her when he found her? He paused, a wicked grin spreading across his face. There were so many choices. Should he tie her up and make her beg? Perhaps, but just the thought of her shuddering with ecstasy beneath him was appealing. He wanted to claim her soft lips as she moaned against him. Explore every inch of her and find her weak spots. Taste her sweet skin. Make her scream his name. His eyes flashed a bright red. He would dominate her.

While he envisioned all the things he would do to the young woman, he started to feel something pulling at him. It was the same feeling he had when Ciel had first summoned him. The feeling grew stronger, and he debated how badly he wanted to go. He was hungry, and Lacey _had_ ended his contract with the young boy. Hmm… It felt like this soul was attracting quite a bit of attention from lesser Demons. Well, it couldn't hurt. Using the pull as an anchor, Sebastian summoned a portal. Taylor wouldn't be happy to find out he had consumed a soul in her absence, but it would be fine. He would think more clearly after eating, and it would help him in his search for her. Adjusting his jacket, he stepped through the portal.


	7. Chapter 7

They were everywhere. Hundreds of blood-red eyes watched me from the shadows of my cell, waiting for me to choose. My anger and despair brought them here, born from the pain of a whip against my skin and the pained cries that echoed through the prison. I could feel their hunger even now. How desperate they were for my misery-tainted soul. Roars of pain flooded through the stony prison, making me flinch. Skin pulled painfully at the motion, and blood started to trickle down my back. This agony… This was my punishment for refusing Kane.

When the Angel dropped me before the ebony-skinned man, I was afraid my day had come. Instead, Kane asked me for a favor. A favor that I refused. As part of a ritual, he needed the eyes of a Demon. If I cut out Damion's, I would be left alone for five, uninterrupted years. In response, I tried to stab him with the knife he handed me. That led to me being imprisoned. Forced to kneel, my ankles were chained to the wall with my wrists shackled above me. The position was uncomfortable to start, but eventually it turned to agonizing pain. Unable to move, my body began to ache as my knees throbbed painfully. With my illness, remaining still for too long was just as painful as pushing my physical limits. Of course, this pain wasn't enough. Angels with eyes of varying shades of purple would visit my cell with whips. They took great pleasure in hearing my cries of pain as my skin tore open. My back was a mess of tattered flesh and blood, tearing even more when my wrists were forced back into their shackles. A few preferred their hands and feet over a weapon, finding it amusing to see how long it took before I vomited blood. I prayed I would die, but the Angels would heal me just enough to keep me alive before they left, prolonging my misery. Kane would visit me after each beating, reminding me that I could end this by doing what he asked. Each time, I refused. After the fourth time, he told me with a smirk that Sebastian had been captured. My heart sank. It couldn't be true. Yet, it was. My fiancée's roars of pain now played through the prison like a twisted genre of music. I screamed myself hoarse every day, vowing I would kill each and every one of them. Kane only laughed at that. I was far too weak to be a threat.

Sebastian's screams were driving me to madness. Weeks of listening to his pain was worse than any blow. It broke me down until I no longer reacted to my beatings. This did nothing to deter the Angels. They would simply hit me harder and longer until they grew bored with my glassy stare. I hated them. I wanted to turn their own weapon against them, laughing as they begged me to stop. But, I was weak. This realization made me bitter, turning my hate and self-loathing into a pit in my heart the color of tar. This happened because I wasn't strong. All I could do was struggle like a mewling kitten while the Angels kicked me across the cell, their shrill laughter like nails on a chalkboard. My last beating ended with two male Angels tearing open the front of the rag that used to be my shirt. While one squeezed and pinched my breasts, the other taunted me. Frustrated, Kane was planning on letting them do whatever they wanted to me. Their first order of business would be to rape me while Sebastian watched. Seething, I threw myself at him, shrieking incoherently. I strained against my restraints, blood tricking down my arms from where the metal had bit into my skin. My fit of rage was funny to them. Leaving me exposed and bleeding, they left, their screeching laughter drowned out by the ever present cries of pain. Then, I was alone in the dark, tears threatening to spill as my hate and anger made me sick. It was then that the eyes began to appear, soft voices whispering promises of power and fulfilled desires. There were so many Demons crammed in my cell that impossible to tell what voice went with who. I had so many options to choose from. What Demon would be strong enough to help me kill Kane?

Hisses rose from the Demons, and they parted as a small portal formed. Oh? Could this newcomer be who I needed? My breath caught in my throat as a beautiful Demon stepped out. I forced my gaze to the cold cement floor, thoughts racing. How? How could he be here? Long legs strode into my field of vision, and I stared at his polished black shoes. A dark, melodic voice addressed me, and tears started to fall.

"What do you desire?"

He didn't recognize me beneath the blood and grime that coated my hair and body. I was just another miserable soul who had summoned a Demon.

"Power," I replied hoarsely.

He was easily the strongest one in this room. A contract with him would provide what I needed, but he would never forgive me.

Sebastian chuckled lightly.

"Ah, yes. You feel helpless, don't you?"

I nodded mutely.

"Salvation will be out of your reach. Are you sure you wish to do this?"

"There is no salvation for someone like me."

That amused him.

"Oh?"

"Give me the power I need, and my soul is yours."

"Of course."

A gloved hand caressed my cheek before gently lifting my gaze to his and I closed my eyes. If he realized who I was, I would lose my chance at obtaining power.

"Now, now. You must look at what you've summoned."

"Just form the contract," I hissed.

"Open your eyes."

"No."

" _Now_."

His voice bounced off the walls, the angry tone snapping my eyes open. Irritated ruby orbs peered into mine.

"Good girl. Now-."

He froze. Recognition flooded over his face and my lips trembled. No, please don't! I need that power, and only you can give it to me! The Demon stepped back, seeing my condition for the first time. The Angels hadn't bothered to heal me this time, so I could only imagine how bad I looked. The weeping red gashes on my arms and legs were minor compared to the mess of my back. My hair was matted with blood and dirt, looking almost black in the dim light. Bruises had started to form on my exposed breasts and throat. His head snapped up, finally hearing the piercing screams. His screams. He whirled towards me, his face contorted with rage and horror.

"Please! Please, I need power!" I begged, tears running down my cheeks, "I need the contract!"

He rushed towards me, and I flinched. This earned me a low growl as my fiancée worked to free me. His hands tore at my shackles, the metal crumbling between his fingers. His chest was uncomfortably close to my face, but his scent was familiar and soothing, and I started to sob. I had been so sure I would die here. My arms dropped to my sides, my shoulders stiff and achy as he moved to my ankles. His eyes never left mine, but he did not speak, his lips pressed into a thin line. I'm not sure what had enraged him more: my treatment or his failure to stop it. With the metal at my feet turned to dust, he pulled me into his arms. He stiffened at the butchered flesh of my back, his eyes glowing. He started to speak, his voice low and dangerous before the clang of the prison door cut him off. The Angels from earlier had reappeared, coming to take me to my fate. Shuddering, I clung to Sebastian as the Demon rose gracefully to his feet. Even if those screams had been nothing more than illusion, there was no doubt in my mind that the Angels had every intention of fulfilling their threat. My fiancée's presence was simply a bonus. The door to my cell was kicked open, alerting my jailors to the intruder. As the pair charged at us, Sebastian stood there, contemplating how badly he wanted to rip them apart. A downward glance at me made up his mind and he opened a small portal. The dining hall of the manor appeared, rippling as Sebastian began to step through. He paused for a moment, taking a moment to look over his shoulder as white wings erupted from our pursuers. With a dark grin, he waited until one was within arm's reach and ripped a handful of white feathers. The angry shriek of the Angel pierced my eardrums as my fiancée avoided the glowing blade. Another step brought us through the portal, and it snapped close on the enraged face of the Angel, leaving us in the painfully silent dining hall. With a satisfied smirk, Sebastian turned to face our guest.

Derrick sat at the head of the table, silent as my companion dropped the feathers before him. He stared at us with his Monster halfway to his mouth, his mind trying to process what he was seeing. It took a few minutes, but he slammed the can on the table, grabbed the feathers, and knocked over his chair as he ran from the room. In the time it took for Sebastian to set me on the table, my maids burst into the room. Nali was carrying Lacey's trunk on her shoulder with the Witch and Mage at her heels. Alex gasped at the sight of my back, a pure white sleeve covering her mouth. Lacey rushed to my side, snapping commands at the Amazon. A knife was pulled from the trunk and a pair of tweezers. Climbing on the table behind me, Lacey began to pull pieces of my tattered shirt from the wound. Alex cooed at me, her gentle hand rubbing my shoulder while the Witch worked. It was painful having her stick tweezers in my back, but I didn't even flinch. This was nothing compared to the pain the Angels inflicted on me, and even that didn't hurt nearly as bad as my pride. Once again, I was a damsel in distress who got rescued from a horrible fate. I couldn't even summon a Demon right, even if it had been unintentional. Out of all the Demons who I could have called, I managed to get my fiancée. Lacey placed a hand on my shoulder before dislodging a particularly stubborn piece of fabric.

"There. I just need to clean your wounds, then Alex will heal you." She paused. "There will be a scar."

Sebastian squeezed my hands.

"It's almost over, my love."

I met his warm gaze. Why did he love me so much? I couldn't possibly be worth all the trouble. How many times had I done something stupid and he had to clean up after me? Yet, here he was. Down on one knee, he had his fingers intertwined with mine. When Lacey poured what felt like bleach into my wounds, he captured my attention with a reassuring smile and soft words. His eyes never left mine, and it astounded me how relieved he was. It shouldn't, but I guess even now I wasn't used to having someone care about me. After Alex healed me, Lacey handed me a handful of bottles.

"Pain relief, sleeping draft, headache relief." I gave her a strange look. "Trust me. You're going to want that one. Let's see, these two will help you recover faster from malnourishment and dehydration."

I clutched the bottles to my chest as I was lifted off the table.

"I will make you something after your bath," Sebastian said warmly, shifting me so that I was cradled against him.

"I want a burger."

His chest vibrated.

"Of course, darling."

Before we left, Nali threw a blanket over me.

"You deserve at least a little modesty, my lady."

Grateful, I pulled it around me. Even if we didn't run into the others (though Derrick had already seen my indecent state), I was starting to feel chilled. Surprisingly, we didn't run into any of Ciel's staff. How strange. Surely at least one maid would have come across us. I look up at my Demon companion. The rage from earlier had vanished, and I couldn't help but find that suspicious. He couldn't possibly expect me to believe that his no longer wanted to rip those Angels to pieces. My eyes narrowed. Why did he seem…pleased?

As we passed the Ciel's study, I tried to catch a glimpse of the two Demons. It was empty, though the teacup and mess of paperwork made me think that it had been occupied not too long ago. I didn't have long to ponder on the whereabouts of those two before we were in our room. Cosmo was chewing on a bone at the foot of bed when he caught sight of me. The fluffy dog jumped up with his tail wagging a mile a minute. Tears pricked my eyes as he trotted over to us with his doggy grin. I never thought I would see this little guy again. Jumping at my Sebastian's legs, Cosmo made a sound that was cross between a growl and a yip. My fiancée bent down to let me pet Cosmo, and I reveled in how soft his fur was. My little dog sniffed my arm as I scratched behind his ears, his tail still. While he didn't bear his teeth, I had a pretty good idea that he was less than happy with the smell of blood and Angels on my skin. Sensing Cosmo's change of mood, Sebastian whisked away to the bathroom. A quick glance told me that he cared even less for the scent of Angels than my dog. Sitting me on the counter, my Demon started to fill up the tub before helping me strip. As relaxing as a bath sounded right now, I had the overwhelming need to burn away the memories of Angels and whips.

"I'd rather take a shower than a bath right now."

Sebastian paused, the remnants of my shirt in his hands.

"Dear, you can't stand right now."

I sighed. He had a point. Even Alex's magic had been unable to completely heal my ankles, and god knows how long it had been since I wasn't chained up.

"I know, I know. It's just…I don't feel as clean taking a bath. They're great for when I need to soak, but not so much when it comes to washing off a couple weeks' worth of grime."

He looked at me for a moment, a smile tugging at his lips.

"You can shower on one condition."

I groaned.

"I have to walk?"

He gave me a closed-eye smile.

"Yes."

Huffing, I hopped off the counter. Sebastian kept me from falling when my knees buckled, but I was determined I was taking a shower. Through sheer force of will, I put one foot in front of the other. Each step was shaky, almost like I had been on a boat for too long, but I did reach the shower door. Then my ankle gave out. Sebastian took pity on me and let me lean on him to make it the rest of the way, chuckling softly as the cold tiles made me flinch. The shower itself had a small section jutting out from the back wall just big enough for me to sit, and I gratefully plopped down. Chilled, I wrapped my arms around myself as Sebastian turned on the water. In a flash of black, my fiancée joined me in the steamy glass box. The feeling of hot water beating against my skin was godly. It stripped away the dirt and grime on my skin, turning the rivers of water gray. Streaks of rust soon followed as blood, both fresh and dried, was washed from my skin. The extent of my injuries became more noticeable as Sebastian scrubbed soap into my skin and hair. My scalp was red and irritated from my hair being used to yank me around by the Angels. I grimaced at the thought of having to brush the matted knots from my hair, wondering if it simply be easier to cut it all off. Bruises spread across my body like a rash from beneath the soap. The grime coating my skin had hidden them, and even I was a bit surprised by how many there were. The combination of old and new made my skin look like a twisted painting. Sebastian's hands paused at the ones on my breasts, his lips twisted into a scowl. They were the most recent, a reminder of what would have been had he not saved me.

"They never went any farther," I assured him.

He moved to my swollen and bruised knees.

"I am aware of that. Had they touched you, I would have known."

I nodded, wincing as his fingers probed the skin.

"They were demented and sadistic," I said, thinking of the cruel, violet-eyed Angels, "When they couldn't break me with beatings, they used you against me."

He grunted with displeasure, gingerly running his fingers over my equally swollen ankles.

"They said they captured you, and I heard your screams for so long that I thought it had to be true."

The cries of pain echoed in my head, and I wrapped my arms around myself, fighting tears.

"I blamed myself. If only I had been stronger, you wouldn't have come to save me and gotten captured. I imagined every horrific thing they could do to you while I remained helpless in my cell. Those images taunted me every second I was alone. Still, even with all that, I didn't reach my breaking point until today." Glowing red eyes looked up, guarded. I swallowed the lump in my throat, my head down. "They were going to rape me in front of you. That should have scared me, but I was so broken that I didn't care. Instead, I was angry they would do that to you. God knows how long you were tortured because of me. How dare they force you to watch the one you love violated before your eyes!" My voice shook with rage.

"You were desperate." The words were sad.

I shook my head vehemently.

"No. I'm weak. The only way I could save you and punish those monster for what they had done was to become more powerful. My obsession brought those contract-hungry Demons. I was trying to choose one of them when you showed up."

Sebastian sighed, black-tipped fingers rinsing soap from my hair.

"I didn't recognize you."

There was irritation in his voice. Swirling eyes met mine when I looked up.

"I'm glad." He growled at this. "You were clearly the strongest Demon in that room, and a contract with someone of your caliber would have provided the power I needed." I let out a shaky breath. "Not that it matters now."

Sebastian washed up silently. His face was unreadable, his gaze firmly locked on the tile wall in front of him. He wanted to speak, but I don't think he could bring himself to say the words. It wasn't an apology at the tip of his tongue. No, it was a loss of his perfect persona. For centuries, perhaps even millennia, he had fulfilled contract after contract with ease. He was one of the most powerful Demons to currently walk the Realms, and yet, when it really mattered, he had failed. I didn't miss the way his gaze would flicker back to me as he rinsed off, eyeing my bruised and beaten form. He found himself helpless to protect the delicate human who had stolen his heart, and, to him, that was unacceptable. Twisting a matted strand around my finger, I decided to distract him.

"Sebastian?"

"Hm?"

I waited until he turned the water off before gesturing to my head.

"Would it be easier to cut my hair off?"

He studied me for a moment before grabbing a towel.

"Is that what you want?"

I shook my head. My hair was the one thing I took pride in.

"I am more than capable of dealing with your hair." I rolled my eyes as he gave me his catchphrase. "What kind of fiancée would I be if I couldn't do that much?"

Smirking, he wrapped the towel around me and carried me to the bedroom. While I made myself comfortable in the chair at my desk, Sebastian disappeared into the closet to find me something to wear. When he reemerged, he was fully dressed with a dark blue dress draped over one arm. He chuckled at my expression, simply putting a finger to his lips when I started to question his magic trick. Show off. After retrieving a bra and panty set from the dresser, he appeared at my side and began to remove the towel. I started to argue that I was more than capable of getting dressed, but he held up a hand to silence me.

"I have no doubt in your ability to dress yourself. This is simply a selfish desire that I will be acting upon."

Sighing, I resigned myself to the Demon's skillful hands. I had to admit that it would have taken much longer to do it myself, but I hated feeling helpless. My illness did that enough as it was, but goddamnit I was still capable of dressing myself. Besides, as battered as my body was, it was still necessary to strengthen my muscles especially if I planned on returning to my lessons tomorrow. A bolt of pain shot through my chest when I shifted more comfortably in my chair. Okay, maybe next week was more reasonable. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sebastian taking off his gloves. He grabbed my brush off the night stand and turned to stare contemplatively at my rat's nest, tapping the brush against his thigh. Huh. Maybe I had finally stumped Mr. Perfect. Then he vanished. Startled, I spun my chair around. Where the hell had he gone? I staggered to my feet and stumbled to the door. The hallway was empty. With how fast Demons were, he could be anywhere in the manor right now. Grumbling, I turned to return to my seat and had a mini heart attack. With a teasing grin, Sebastian had materialized behind me, snickering as I almost toppled over.

"Oh, ha fucking ha," I snapped, plopping back into my chair.

"I couldn't let such a wonderful opportunity go to waste," he replied lightly.

"Where did you go, anyway?"

An open canister of some type of sweet smelling cream was set down on my desk. I looked over my shoulder incredulously while Sebastian rubbed the salve into his hands. Not only had he refused to answer my question, but now he was going to put some weird stuff in my hair.

"Lacey believes this will help," he stated simply, running his fingers through my matted mane.

Even with the cream, brushing my hair was a nightmare. It easily took ten minutes just to deal with each individual mat, and I had a lot of them. I was considering just chopping my hair off after the last section brought tears to my eyes. Was long hair really worth this? My head throbbed from being tugged at, and I gratefully downed the electric blue vial Lacey claimed would ease headaches. I swear that Witch was prepared for anything. As the pain in my head ebbed away, I sunk into my seat. Weariness had finally consumed me. I think Sebastian was expecting me to complain or fuss about the pain. With every yank, he would pause for a fraction of a second before continuing. Maybe it had something to do with Ciel. The young boy held himself like he was an aristocrat, and with that came the expectation that he would be comfortable. After everything I had gone through, a headache was nothing.

"I'm done, my love."

I reached up to touch my hair. Despite how sore my head was, it no longer felt like my hair was pulling at my scalp. The strands were soft, running through my fingers like silk. It fell to the middle of my back now, and I found myself wondering if I wanted to cut off a few inches or let it grow out. Hm… Well, it was pretty heavy. I couldn't feel it now, but soon the weight of it would start to bother me and cause headaches.

"I'll need to get it trimmed soon," I mused out loud. "Maybe layered."

Before I realized what was happening, I was standing in the bathroom. While my brain tried to catch up with the split-second shift in rooms, Sebastian appeared behind me with a pair of scissors. I blinked twice at our reflection before realizing what he was planning.

"Woah! What are you doing?"

He smiled, already trimming the ends of my hair.

"I am doing what you asked."

"I-what? Are you even qualified to cut hair?"

Red eyes sparkled with amusement through the mirror.

"It is simply a skill I have."

Of course it was. Though, he had done a remarkable job if I was going to be honest. My waterfall of hair ended just below my shoulder blades with layers that framed my face and made its weight more manageable. I twirled in front of the mirror, smiling for the first time in a while. The dress was a beautiful color on me, complimenting my skin tone and bringing out my gray eyes. I might dare to call myself pretty right now if I wasn't covered with discolored splotches. Behind me, Sebastian swept up the loose hair. His face lit up when he saw me twirling, a soft smile on his face.

"Are you hungry, my love?"

Only my maids ate with me in the dining hall. Derrick had not returned after rushing out of the room, and I still had yet to see Ciel or Damion. A pit formed in my stomach. Was it possible that Kane had captured them? He had been after Damion's eyes after all, and I'm sure my escape would not have deterred him. Lacey noticed my distress. She calmly peered over her teacup as I fidgeted in my seat with a raised eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?"

"Where did the guys go?"

The Witch set down her cup with a secretive smile.

"They had some errands to run. I'm sure they will be back soon."

My eyes narrowed.

"You're hiding something, aren't you?"

She shrugged.

"Damion could be in trouble, you know." The Witch snorted. "I'm serious! Kane threw me in a cell because I refused to cut his eyes out! …And probably because I stabbed him." I added under my breath.

Sebastian snickered.

"I'm sorry I missed that."

Before I could retort with something clever, the doors to the dining hall burst open. Ciel and Damion ran in, looking over their shoulders nervously. I jumped up, grabbing the thing closest to me to chuck at whoever walked through the door. There was no fucking way I was going back. Footsteps slowly approached with the rattle of chains and something large being dragged. Shaking, I slowly backed away. Why wasn't anyone getting up? There was an intruder!

When a figure appeared at the door, I threw my butter knife. It clattered uselessly at the feet of a sandy-hair individual who raised an eyebrow.

"You realized that a butter knife would do absolutely nothing against Kane, right? Well, at least wielded by you," he added glaring at Sebastian.

The butler just smiled. With a disgusted grunt, Derrick clomped to the head of the table, dragging a large, writhing sack behind him. Once seated, he pulled a Monster from somewhere and drank it while motioning for me to open the sack. Hesitantly, I took the dagger Nali offered me and tore open the bag. I stared at the bag's occupant for a moment before snarling and bringing the dagger down. Sebastian caught my arm and had to physically restrain me as I shrieked. The Angel started at me with wide, terrified eyes, shaking beneath Derrick's steady gaze. This was the one who planned on raping me.

"Taylor, calm yourself," the Immortal said sternly, removing his feet from the table. "I still have a purpose for him."

"The only purpose he has is to become a pincushion!" I roared, punching and kicking Sebastian.

Sighing, Derrick stood and grabbed the Angel by the chains around his wrists. He dragged him towards me and placed his hands on my stomach.

"You're going to heal what Kane did to her, right?"

The Angel nodded frantically.

"Then do it."

White light engulfed the Angel's hands, and I felt like I had been punched in the gut. Gasping, I hung limply in Sebastian's grip as things began to shift in my body. Seeing my discomfort, Derrick tightened his grip on the Angel's chain, causing the creature to let out a muffled whimper.

"Derrick, it's part of the process," Alex called out cheerfully, "though, I wouldn't mind trying out some new spells on the pincushion when you're done."

This cause the Immortal to smirk.

"I'm afraid I promised to be merciful. Perhaps next time."

The light faded from the Angel's hands, and Derrick threw him to the side. Sebastian set me gently on my feet, a hand on my stomach. Electricity hummed through my veins as I struggled to catch my breath. It was strangely exhilarating being healed by the Angel, though frighteningly so. It was like skydiving, but learning that your parachute wasn't working as you fell through the air. Shuddering, I look towards Derrick. The Immortal shoved his hands into his pockets, whistling as he stepped onto the Angel's head.

"Let me tell a little bit about my day, Taylor," he said, ignoring the creature's whimpers. "After a month of not knowing where you were or what Kane was doing to you, you and your Demon consort suddenly appear in the dining room while I'm trying to drown my misery with a Monster. I see a tiny section of where you've been staying. It's cold, gray, and suspiciously prison-like. You're filthy and bleeding everywhere. Your back is a mess. I ask myself, what happened to her? Apparently these bastards beat and tortured you!"

He snarled the last line, kicking the Angel with a steel-toed boot.

"Your Demon's gift is all I needed to find Kane and his little cult, so I go and visit. Damion and his little boyfriend decide to tag along, just in case I get out of control."

Derrick gave the two a pointed look.

"Like you had a fucking chance against me. You saw what I did."

The two Demons nodded, their faces drained of color.

"So, Taylor." He turned his attention back to me. "You know what I learn? Kane and his little cult are partnered with Angels. _Angels_! I could have understood Demons torturing you, though that wouldn't have saved them. Angels? Disgraceful.

Now, I did what any reasonable person would do; I slaughtered them. Every one of them. Human, Angel, or otherwise. That little prison is nothing more than a tomb now. The only survivors of my...retribution were Kane, and this fuck here. I don't agree with keeping that arrogant bastard alive, but Vincent wants information out of him. Fine. I can respect that. This guy? He's just a tool to heal what Kane did to you. What he took from you." A grin stretched across his face. "I expect to hear wedding bells before you make use of my gift."

I gawked at the Immortal. Did...did he say what I think he did? Though it was rather crude, I could have sworn Derrick just said he brought an Angel to heal me so I could have children. Wasn't he Shay's best friend? Why would he give me his blessing to marry Sebastian?

Without looking at the Angel, Derrick snapped his fingers, turning the creature to dust. He swaggered back to his seat, winking at Alex. The Mage giggled, looking more than pleased with the pile of dust.

"That was indeed a merciful death," she purred. "Though I wish it had lasted just a tiny bit longer."

The Immortal chuckled, resting his feet on the table while chugging his energy drink. What the fuck was wrong with those two? I tried to stab the bastard, but wanting to make the creature die slowly was just cruel. A chill went down my spine when Alex scooted closer to the Immortal. The dark look in her eyes as she whispered in his ear made me more than a little uneasy. The Mage could be morbid and graphic, but I guess that worked for the incarnation of death, if Derrick's grin said anything. Arms encircled me from behind, pulling me from my irritation with Alex and Derrick. Sebastian nipped at my ear playfully, making me jump.

"Perhaps we should start planning our wedding," he murmured in the ear. "We wouldn't want to displease Death, would we?"

The idea of a wedding sounded great, albeit a bit nerve-wracking, but there were still things I needed to do. I wanted to have all of my memories before I got married. The woman who exchanged vows at altar needed to be whole, not the fragmented girl I was. Then there was Shay. Oh, god. Shay.

"Derrick, did you find Shay?"

Derrick was too busy flirting with Alex to hear me, so I asked again.

"Huh? Oh. No, I didn't." His brow furrowed. "That's kind of strange. He wasn't anywhere in the base."

What did that mean? I thought Kane was controlling him after Shay brought me his message. Had he been too strong? Better question, if he wasn't with Kane, where was he?

 _She was so beautiful. Even after all this time, the sight of her still caused his heart to flutter. He grimaced at the feeling, shifting uncomfortably in his tree branch. It wasn't right. Kane's little magic trick had forced him from his peaceful slumber to a hotel room screaming in agony. Enraged, he transformed and tore apart the room in his attempt to kill the grinning bastard. Then he realized that Kane had a collar around his neck like a fucking dog. The damn Artifact bent him to the Guardian's will, forcing him to travel to his base in the woods. If that hadn't been bad enough, Taylor had seen him. When their eyes met, it was clear that a part of him was missing. As much as Kane liked to brag that he was the only one to bring back a Demon whole, he hadn't. Not even close. The person who fiercely protected his lover was replaced with his shadow. His feelings for Taylor had remained, but were twisted into bitterness because he knew that he was only here because of her. He also found that he was impatient and easy to anger. The tiniest infraction threw him into a dark rage that would have frightened him had he the capacity. What hurt the most about his fragmented self was that his talent for music was gone. Despite everything, were he able to play his guitar or a piano there was a chance he could find himself. Instead, he was forced to stumble around feeling incomplete and bitter. He scowled from his spot, watching Taylor turn to the Demon that replaced him. She was trying to hold back tears. Her lips trembled as she spoke, and he focused his hearing. Once of the few good things to come from his torment was how strong he had become._

 _"We need to find him!" she cried._

 _The raven-haired man sighed._

" _Taylor, you know you can't-"_

" _No!"_

 _The Demon looked slightly annoyed at being interrupted, but the girl continued._

 _"He's only here because of me! I have to be the one to kill him!"_

 _Huh. They were talking about him. How ironic. Still…_

 _"So, you do blame yourself. I'm not surprised. You've always burdened yourself with the world's problems," he said to the woman through the window. "Even when you are only a fraction of yourself."_

 _That was right. The girl down there wasn't entirely the woman he remembered. Funny how being dead lifted curses. He sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes. How many times had he gone through this shit? Every time they lifted the curse, it would just be recast just because_ she _was out of reach. This had gone on for years, with this being the sixth time. Well, technically only five. He was responsible for this last one. The events of the fifth time around had caused Taylor to snap. Shay grimaced at the memory of the young woman coated in the blood, her steely eyes glassy. The only way to stop her had been to erase her memories. It had taken far too long to convince Dessie to completely omit that horrific incident from Taylor's mind, but even she knew it was necessary. With that done, he forced the curse to be recast, giving him and his fiancée another chance to start this process again. Now, he had to wait. Would she remember herself in time? If not, would he be affected or was he outside the curse's_ _influence now? Regardless, he would continue to watch over her, even if it sickened him to see her in the arms of that obnoxious Contract Demon. He glanced back at the window, seeing that Taylor and her partner were gone. He sat up for a moment, searching for their room. Ah, there it was. He debated if he wanted to spy on them. Shaking his head, he returned to his original position. No. If he caught them having sex again, he might not be able to control himself. The only reason he hadn't killed them last time was because of the damn collar, and he removed that over a month ago._

 _A presence appeared on the branch across from him and he lazily opened an eye. Ah, so the other Demon had sensed him. How quaint. The raven-haired man regarded him coldly, his arms crossed over his chest. Hm? Was his ex-fiancée into roleplay or was he actually a butler?_

 _"It took you long enough to notice me," he said flippantly, resting his head on his arms._

 _"Why are you here?"_

 _No pleasantries, huh? Pity._

" _What makes you think I would tell you?" he asked with a smirk. "You clearly aren't a match for me."_

 _The Demon's pupils turned to slits. Oh? Angry already? This was far too easy._

 _"I won't let you hurt her," he snarled._

 _His heart panged with grief. This Demon…he loved her. He wanted to protect her, just like he had, once upon a time. Why did that make him…sad? Shouldn't it make him angry or bitter? Why the sudden change? Puzzled, he missed what the Demon said next._

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _He was suddenly face to face with glowing red eyes._

 _"Cute," he said unimpressed._

 _"I will kill you," the Demon vowed, his form flickering._

 _God, this guy._

 _"Look, I don't plan on doing anything to her." He rolled his eyes when the other Demon snorted. "Believe me or don't. I'm just checking up on her."_

 _"For what?"_

 _He sighed, rising to his feet. This was becoming tedious._

 _"Kane isn't the only threat out there, you know," he said cryptically, creating a small portal. "He's just a pawn being moved about."_

 _The crimson-eyed Demon grabbed his arm._

 _"Who's controlling him?"_

 _He studied the man for a moment. His love and concern for his ex-fiancée was genuine, and he actually considered telling him. Then he remembered what happened the last time someone had done that. Scowling, he snatched his arm away and stepped into the portal. He paused for a moment, looking over his shoulder._

 _"You'll find out soon enough."_


	8. Chapter 8

" _Do you remember?"_

 _I stood in the forest clearing amidst a heavy curtain of white. Tree branches laden with snow brushed the ground, dusting the ground with pine needles. The pond I stood before was frozen over, and a woman appeared beside my reflection. Looking up, I saw the woman with gold eyes. She was in her usual Victorian dress, hands clasped before her. Her head was cocked to one side, waiting for my answer._

 _"Almost."_

 _She nodded expectantly._

 _"It won't be much longer," she stated softly._

 _"Do you know what happened to me?"_

 _She looked at for me a moment, before shaking her head with a sigh._

 _"My time with you is short, so please bear with me."_

 _I blinked in surprise, but motioned for her to continue._

 _"This will be the last time we will meet here," she began sadly. "Though perhaps you will find me outside of these dreams. Regardless, I still have a few things left to tell you._

 _Firstly, this madness will be ending soon. It will not be in the way you want, but when the time comes, you will know what you need to do. What happens after that will be up to you. Secondly, you will regain your memories, but not until the end. No amount of searching will change that. You must be patient. Lastly, you must decide where your heart lies. Keep in mind that the past will suffocate you if you refuse to let go."_

 _She place a hand on my shoulder._

 _"You will need your necklace if you wish to defy fate. Farewell, my dear. I pray we meet again."_

It was almost over. I should be overjoyed, yet, there was a part of me that was sad. After this was over, what would happen to my little group? Would my maids return to their lives? Nali and Lacey were both rulers of their respective races, and Alex was next in line for the throne. Surely they would have to leave me once this ended. Derrick would resume his work, and I wouldn't see him again until I died. I had no idea what Ciel and Damion would be doing, but it would be together. Then, there was Sebastian. We would be married soon. Then? I wasn't sure. Would we start a family? Where would we live? This ending left me with so many questions and a bittersweet feeling.

I placed a hand on the sandbag to steady it, the other at my chest. The thought of not seeing everyone made my heart ache. How would I live without hearing Nali's voice ringing through the manor? What about Lacey and her potions for just about anything? The mothering Witch always clicked her tongue at me when I stumbled into her room battered and bruised from sparring with the Amazon. Life wouldn't be the same without Alex's demented personality, though I wish she would stop trying to buy me lingerie. Even though I was a few sizes bigger than her now, she still managed to buy things that fit me. I started hiding the boxes at the bottom of my closet, but I'm pretty sure Sebastian found them. Last week, I noticed he was giving me a strange, but appreciative look every time I passed him in the hall. Ciel and Damion were basically inseparable at this point, though Damion was currently away with his father. I think they were attending a ball or something. Ciel was moodier than normal, but he seemed to enjoy talking to me when I hid from Nali or Sebastian in his study. I loved the Amazon, but she had been putting me through the ringer. On top of my swordsmanship training, I was learning Amazonian hand-to-hand combat as well as archery. I was horrible at the latter, barely able to draw the bow enough to shoot an arrow. Hand-to-hand combat wasn't too bad, but there were times where Nali would forget how strong she was. So far, she had dislocated my shoulder twice, broke my arm in four different places, and fractured my ankle. Lacy scolded the giant woman fervently every time while Alex healed me. As for Sebastian, he was determined to teach me how to act like a lady. I had to learn to walk without slumping and what to say and what not to say, and ugh! I would take broken bones over his lessons any day.

When I finally had enough of dealing with either of them, I would scurry off to Ciel's study. I could outrun Nali, but with Sebastian, I had to use a distraction. Luckily for me, Grell had recovered from his injuries. The fiery Reaper was still assigned to guard me, and I spent most of my time with him. Resting his chin on his knees, he would watch with curiosity as I sparred with Nali. I was pretty good with a sword, though I had yet to beat the Amazon. With the Amazonian hand-to-hand combat, which I believe was called Chorus Bellum, Grell would wince each time Nali jabbed or kicked me. It was an interesting technique as it favored fluid movements and precise strikes. It was incredible to watch, almost like a perfectly choreographed dance routine that just happened to be lethal. As for archery…well, let's just say Grell learned to duck. A lot. Sebastian wouldn't allow him during our lessons, but he was never far away. When he saw me dashing from the ballroom, our eyes would meet and he would grin. We had the understanding that if I needed a break from Sebastian, he would keep him occupied until I was safely away. I would get a few hours to chat with Ciel, and he got to spend time with an unwilling Demon.

My fingers brushed against the warm stone at my throat. Grell returned it to me the day he regained consciousness. I thought back to what the woman in my dreams said. Was this really something that could defy fate? A sudden presence appeared beside me, and I instantly fell into my fighting stance. Bouncing on the balls of my feet, I held my fists up, ready to fight. Sebastian simply smirked and patted my head.

"Nali has trained you well."

"You want to spar?"

I caught a glimpse of a starry-eyed Grell swooning on the grand staircase. Let's kill two birds with one stone. I wanted to fight someone different, and I could give Grell a reward for helping me escape my god awful etiquette lessons. Before Sebastian could refuse, I threw a punch. The Demon deflected my fist and I danced away from him. Rolling his eyes, he unbuttoned his jacket and tossed it to the side. Grell dived for it and greedily cuddled it while Sebastian and I circled each other.

"You do realize I can easily overpower you," my fiancée reminded me.

"Yep."

With a shrug, he vanished and reappeared to my left. Twirling out of his reach, I used my momentum to swing my leg around to smash into the back of his knee. He jumped out of the way and landed a few feet back. Charging at him would be a death sentence. Instead, I turned to run up the staircase until I was few steps above the Reaper. Intrigued, Sebastian followed me. With a shriek of joy, Grell wrapped himself around the Demon's legs. Hissing, Sebastian shook him off as I jumped down feet first into his chest. He allowed himself to fall, bringing us crashing to the marble floor. Staggering to my feet, I sidestepped his jab, but walked right into his roundhouse kick. Had he been trying, I would have been sent careening through at least four of the adjacent rooms. Instead, his foot hovered inches from my neck, the man it belonged to grinning. I let out a strangled noise and slid down the wall. It took me a minute to catch my breath, shaking as the adrenaline wore off. God, that was intense.

"Satisfied, darling?" he purred.

I glared at my fiancée as he recovered his jacket from the gushing Reaper. Why did he have to make this sound sexual?

"I might want to stick with Nali for a while," I grumbled.

I ignored his snickering.

"Did you need something?"

His eyes lit up in remembrance.

"Ah, yes. It's time for our lessons."

I glanced at the clock. Oh, shit. It was.

"Hey, Grell?"

He looked up with sad puppy-dog eyes, knowing he wasn't welcomed. Sebastian watched gleefully as the Reaper walked passed us dejectedly. When he reached me, I put a hand on his shoulder, and leaned to whisper in his ear.

"Code Black."

Keeping his head down, he continued towards the door as a smile stretched across his face. Sebastian's brow furrowed. I know he heard me, but he had no idea what it meant. Good. My fiancée waited a few minutes after the door closed before speaking.

"Whatever foolishness you have planned will not get out of your lessons," he said sternly.

I kept my expression neutral. Keep thinking that, dear. I know you better than anyone. Regardless, I would still have to endure some of it for Grell to prepare.

The lesson consisted of me walking up and down the stairs with a book on my head. I guess it was supposed to help me with my posture, but all it did was give me a headache. The removal of the book led to Sebastian smacking offending body parts with a ruler if I slouched or moved wrong. I glared at him each time. I had a much higher pain tolerance than most people, but pain was still amplified for me with the Fibromyalgia. After being whapped particularly hard on my lower back, I started to curse Grell for taking so damn long. Speaking of the devil, he was discreetly lowering a basket through an open window. The clumsy Reaper almost fell on his face, and was nearly caught. To keep Sebastian's attention on me, I made sure to noticeably slouch. I gritted my teeth as the ruler connected with my shoulders, silently urging Grell to hurry up. Lifting the lid to the basket, the Reaper sprinted off. Perfect. Now, to wait.

After a few more smacks, I paused at the bottom of the stairs. A tiny black head had popped out of the basket, looking around with big blue eyes. Seeing us, it opened its mouth and mewed. The Demon froze beside me as the kitten climbed out of the basket. Two more joined it, one white and the other orange. Spellbound, Sebastian knelt down as the black kitten stumbled towards him. Cuddling it against his chest, he moved to the basket and sat down. The kittens, five in total, crawled into his lap. A chorus of purrs followed as Sebastian played with them. Giggling, I escaped the ballroom to where Grell waited.

"That was beautiful," I giggled.

"Can we go swimming now?"

The Reaper was giving me a wide-eyed, hopeful look. Oh, what the hell.

"Sure. Let me grab my swimsuit and we can go."

Grell linked arms with me, and started dragging me in the opposite direction. He was trying to hide it, but something was making him nervous. Shit. That's right. Code Black only worked for a few minutes.

"Can you carry me?" I hissed.

He nodded, glancing over his shoulder.

"Pick me up and _run_."

Scooping me up, Grell darted for the nearest window. We crashed through the glass as the ballroom door slammed open, a low growl echoing through the hall. As soon as the Reaper's feet touched the ground, he took off towards the city. Glowing red eyes appeared at the window, and I had to physically keep Grell facing forward. If he saw how angry Sebastian was, he would turn into a blubbering mess on the ground. As we passed through the gates, I saw the Demon slowly step through the window. Yep. He was pissed. Not that I could blame him. Every day I came up with a new way to escape his lessons, usually involving Grell. I was starting to wonder if there was an event coming up that he had to attend. While he had being pushing these etiquette lessons on me for a while, it was only recently that my escape attempts had started to irritate him. I know I should be more receptive, but being forced to take time off from school had made me just a tiny bit upset.

"Is he following us?"

"Well…um…"

The Reaper winced.

"Is he doing the slow, "I'm going to take my time hunting you" thing?"

I pressed my lips together.

"Mhm."

Grell hesitated at the border of the Market District.

"Maybe we shouldn't…"

I poke his chest.

"He's going to be mad at me, not you. Besides, stopping here is not going to make him any less upset."

Nodding, Grell continued into the city. We had to make a pit stop to buy swimsuits, but I made sure to avoid Abbi's boutique. I'm sure that would be one of the first places Sebastian would look. I picked a modest black swim dress that I found I much preferred over the bikini Alex persuaded me to buy. It took some convincing to keep Grell from buying something too…skimpy, but we finally agreed on red and black swim trunks. We wore them under our clothes, and I handed the cashier the tags to scan. After we paid, Grell carried me on his back to the Diamond District. I kept an eye out for Sebastian, but either he was really taking his time, or he was just out of sight. I'm not sure which worried me more.

Grell didn't stop until we had disappeared into the small crowd on the beach. It wouldn't keep the Demon from finding us, but it should buy us enough time to enjoy the ocean. Stripping down to our swimsuits, we left our clothes with a girl I knew from Bio and dove into the ocean. I braced myself for icy water, but found that it was actually rather warm. I broke the surface with squeal of delight, giggling as Grell emerged with his long hair covering his face. We swam around for a bit, chatting with people floating on their backs. Diamond Beach was absolutely beautiful. Its white sands sparkled in the sun, untouched by litter. Blankets dotted across the span of it with umbrellas rising up like flowers. I wondered what it would look like from above. Grell floated past me, head resting on his arms.

"It's like a garden!" he said cheerfully, as if reading my mind.

I nodded enthusiastically, floating peacefully on clear, blue water. We were just far enough away from the other swimmers that we couldn't hear them, and it was serene here with just the sound of waves lapping against the sand. As we floated, I started to reflect on my life. Despite how difficult it started, I didn't regret it. All I ever wanted was to be normal. Now, I was glad I wasn't. I had a family. My three maids were like sisters to me. Ciel had become my little brother back when we were neighbors. Damion was technically still my bother-in-law, and Derrick was the protective older brother who dealt out punishment to those who hurt me. Grell and I were still in the early stages of our friendship, but we were already thick as thieves. He was my twin in all the ways Alex wasn't. Then, Sebastian… I closed my eyes, envisioning the beautiful Demon. He was the dearest to me. Our love was rocky at best some days, but it was starting to even out. It was him that I woke up next to with my heart singing. I had come to appreciate his small gestures that popped up during my day. The bouquet of midnight blue roses that would randomly show up on my desk after a long day. The packed lunches when I was still attending classes. A warm towel appearing on towel rack while I showered. Just hundreds and hundreds of tiny things to remind me that he was still there even when I didn't see him. When he left to help Damion and Ciel with a mission, I received a letter every day until he returned. He was also the reason why Cosmo always had a bone to chew on. A few months ago, my dog had caught his nail on something and partially ripped it out. I had gone to find something to trim the nail, but when I came back, Cosmo's foot was bandaged and he was nibbling at a small pile of mini Milk-Bones.

Grell tugged at my arm. Sighing, I opened my eyes.

"Where he is?"

The Reaper pointed towards the beach. It took a moment to pick him out of the crowd, but I spotted the Demon chatting with the girl from my Bio class. I sighed as the infatuated girl handed over our clothes to him. With a dazzling smile, he set up not too far from her, blanket and umbrella included. Taking off his black t-shirt, he leaned back on the blanket and closed his eyes. A swarm of woman surrounded him, and I face-palmed. This bastard wasn't going to hunt us down. He was going to make us come to him, and make it super obvious where he was. Well, I could either ignore him and wait for him to hunt me down, or I could brave the ogling women.

"C'mon, Grell. I think we've escaped for long enough."

We swam back to shore, a knot forming in my stomach. God, I hated confrontation. Maybe that was why my default reaction was to run from things. I was getting better with that, but only for important issues. My legs felt like jelly as I marched across the white sand. Grell followed meekly, tapping his pointer fingers together. Even though he was hardcore crushing on my fiancée, the Demon still intimidated him. I had to push my way through the mob of women to reach Sebastian who looked all too relaxed laying beneath his umbrella. Hands on my hips, I sighed.

"Alright. I'm here. Can I have my clothes back?"

The only movement from the Demon were his lips curling upward. Oh, the hell I was begging.

"Look, I'll walk back like this. I don't care."

The fiery Reaper gave me a worried look. Damnit, Grell. Never show fear in front of him!

"Will you at least give Grell his clothes? You know damn well he was just following orders."

A single ruby eye opened for a brief second. Goddamnit, Sebastian. You're planning on savoring on this, aren't you?

"I might be convinced," he said after a moment.

"Yeah, sure. What do you want?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

With a wicked grin, the Demon sat up. He pulled me down to whisper in my ear, and I jumped back turning a lovely shade of red. I knew that bastard had found those boxes! Cheeks burning, I turned to my companion.

"Grell, how capable are you of getting us home?"

He poked a hole in the sand with his toe, looking sheepish.

"Grell?"

The fiery Reaper waved a hand in front of his face and I realized with horror that his glasses were gone. A light chuckle from Sebastian made me turn and I watched him twirl Grell's glasses mockingly. He winked at me, dangling them loosely between his fingers. This bastard! I didn't even see him snatch them off Grell's face.

"Oh, fuck you."

He pondered on this for a moment.

"I believe that was the point."

I could feel the mob of women glaring holes in the back of my head. Nice, dear. Nice. Send a pack of scorned women after me, why don't you?

"I-you-goddamnit! _Fine_! Now can we have our clothes back!?"

Sebastian tossed me a ball of Grell's clothes. While the Reaper dressed, I held out my hand for his glasses. The Demon handed them over reluctantly, sighing dramatically. Satisfied that Grell was ready to go, I waited for mine. Sebastian only raised an eyebrow.

"Expecting something?"

"You seriously want something else?"

His smirk said yes.

"God, what do you want now?"

Eyes glowing, he put his mouth to my ear. To those watching, my face turned thirty shades of red before I slapped my hands over my mouth and leapt back. Sebastian laughed as I toppled into Grell. I landed on top of him, and the Reaper spat sand out of his mouth before crawling out from under me. I vehemently shook my head from my spot in the sand, tugging at Grell's sleeve. Nope. Nopenopenope. I was _not_ doing that. Any of that. The Reaper helped me to my feet with a grunt, and I turned to him wide-eyed.

"You good?"

He nodded.

"Cool. Let's go."

Grell hesitated.

"You're wet."

"Uh-huh."

"I run really fast."

"Get to the point, Grell."

He started tapping his pointer fingers together.

"You'll get sick."

I was not liking where this was going.

"What did Derrick say?"

The Reaper sighed, his head drooping.

"I can't do anything that puts you or your health at risk. The only exception is when you ask me to help you escape Sebby, because Derrick said that he "can't fault me for a lover's squabble"."

Damnit all. Grell wasn't afraid of Sebastian. God, I was so stupid. The Reaper had gleefully attacked Sebastian before. It wasn't until Derrick got involved that he became meek as a church mouse. Groaning, I ignored my fiancée's triumphant look. Damnit Derrick!

"Did you said you had to stop me?"

"No…?"

"Cool."

I grabbed his arm and dragged him across the white sand.

"I'm walking home!" I declared loudly. "Grell had nothing to do with this!"

Sebastian started to pack up, if the dejected sighs of the female mob said anything. I could imagine the exasperated look on his face as he followed us, though I saw it before too long.

"Derrick asked for you," he said flippantly to Grell.

I released my hold on the Reaper, muttering under my breath as he vanished.

"Now, Taylor," he whirled me to face him, "this little game has gone on long enough."

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled.

He wasn't done with me.

"You cannot continue to put off these lessons," he scolded.

Scowling, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I still don't see a point to them. Plus, I'm kind of pissed you made me drop out of school."

"It's just until after Kane's trial," Sebastian reassured me.

"That isn't stopping you from pushing the marriage thing."

With a huff, I continued down the sidewalk. Even though I told him I wanted to wait until I regained the rest of my memories, Sebastian was determined for us to get married in the next few months. He wanted me to pick a date and have me go wedding dress shopping, but I couldn't do it. Not yet. Besides my memory loss, I still needed to deal with Shay. How could he expect me to plan a wedding when my previous fiancée was still roaming the streets? I stopped right before the Market District, rubbing my temples. God, I needed a vacation.

The manor was buzzing with activity when we returned. My three maids were digging through their closets for something to wear when I checked in with them. Apparently, they would be going with Derrick to a show in the Art District. I was a little surprised I wasn't invited, but I told them to have fun before heading to Ciel's study. The blunette greeted me from behind his massive desk, dressed simply in a t-shirt and jeans. His mood had improved greatly from earlier, and I inquired about Damion.

"I'm meeting him for dinner in about thirty minutes," he explained, "I believe he wanted to speak with me about something. We most likely won't be home until late tonight or early tomorrow morning."

I grinned, giving him a quick hug. The boy grumbled about how it wasn't proper, but he didn't push me away.

"You two are so adorable!" I gushed, turning the boy's face red, "Have fun, okay?"

That left Grell. The fiery Reaper was in his room staring blankly into his closet when I slipped in. He hadn't noticed me, so I crept up behind him. Stifling my giggling, I leaned over and whispered 'boo' into his ear. Startled, he jumped about a foot in the air before spinning to face me. He blinked at me for a moment as I doubled over before snorting behind his hands. In tears, I embraced the Reaper and we fell to the ground in a giggling heap.

"You looked so serious! I couldn't help myself!"

We stayed like that until we got ourselves under control and I asked him what he was doing.

"I'm going with Derrick tonight. He didn't say where, but I'm supposed to dress nice."

I helped him to his feet and looked at what he had in his closet. It was basically a wall of red. Humming, I pulled a button-up shirt out with a pair of black slacks and handed it to him.

"Start with this." I dug through his closet for a moment. "Do you have any jackets that aren't red?"

"Red goes with everything," Grell pouted.

So, that was a no. In that case… I replaced his red shirt with a black one and tossed him a red blazer. While he changed, I kept my back towards him and hung up the discarded shirt. While red was definitely his aesthetic, he would benefit from having more colors in his closet. Neutral colors like black, white, or gray would help to offset the bright color.

"Do you see my brush anywhere?"

Grell was fixing his cuffs when I turned to scan the room. It was nowhere near Alex's disaster, but it was messy and unorganized. I spotted the handle poking out from under a under a magazine (was that Brides?), and swiftly tossed it to Grell.

"I'm going let you get ready, okay? Have fun!"

The Reaper beamed at me, and I softly closed his door behind me. I was suspicious before, but now I was convinced. Ciel and Damion not being here? I could understand that. With the Prince's return, I'm sure the two would want some privacy. My maids joining Derrick for a night out? It was indeed strange, but I was pretty sure the Immortal was using it as an excuse to see Alex. As ridiculous as it sounded, Alex's twisted humor the night he captured the Angel had appealed to him. The two were constantly flirting, almost nauseatingly so, and Derrick made it a point to randomly show up when she was home. The thought of them together frightened me to some degree. God knows what those two would do. Again, the loss of my maids was strange, but not unlikely. Taking Grell with them? That had Sebastian's name written all over it.

I found Sebastian in the kitchen. Even with Ciel's staff fully trained, he seemed to gravitate here when deep in thought or upset. Scowling, I leaned against the doorframe and watched him whip up some type of dessert. I had a pretty good idea what he was trying to pull, and I was less than pleased. I glared holes in the back of his head, tapping my foot impatiently. He acted like he didn't noticed me, but his smirk gave him away.

"Really?"

"Is something wrong, my love?" he asked innocently.

I detached myself from the doorframe.

"Everyone in this house, with the exception of you and me, are going to be gone for the evening. Even Grell! You can't seriously expect me to believe that you have nothing to do with that."

He set down the mixing bowl and leaned against the counter.

"I might have had something to do with that. Is it so wrong to want some time alone with my bride-to-be?"

I snorted.

"I'm sure it has everything to do with making sure I keep my end of the bargain. Though, I'm already planning on burning those damn boxes. I just haven't decided when."

Sebastian shrugged, unfazed.

"It would be simple enough to purchase something else," he paused, his eyes glowing. "Though, I'm sure my tastes are more…scandalous than Alexandra's."

Oh, goddamnit! I wasn't going to win with this guy. Groaning, I spun on my heel.

"I swear to god I'm not doing this shit!" I called over my shoulder.

"God has very little to do with this," my fiancée chuckled.

I hid in the library as the hours ticked away. Ciel was long gone, but I still had fifteen minutes until Derrick's group headed out. Every minute that passed made my stomach queasy, and I could feel my heart racing. The thought of what Sebastian had planned made me anxious. I could handle having sex, though his earlier words concerned me just a little bit. I still shuddered at the imagery he had conjured up with his rich voice in my ear. No, I was anxious about having to subject myself to wearing one of those godawful things sitting at the bottom of my closet. My choice in clothing was relatively conservative. I wasn't wearing turtlenecks by any means, but I was very conscious about only showing only a small amount of cleavage. Skirts and dresses had to reach at least the top of my knees, and I refused to wear anything with a slit up the side. Clothes were supposed to hide my form, not accent it. I knew I had problems with body image. Even with Alex's uncanny resemblance to me, I told myself that she was what I could look like if I was thinner and less…average. Sighing, I immersed myself in the story of the warrior princess. I was at the part where she was saving a prince from an evil wizard.

I felt him before I saw him. His presence in the library stole my attention away from the book to glance at the clock. Groaning, I set my book aside. We were alone. Sebastian emerged from the shadows, grinning at my sullen expression.

"Can't this wait?" I snapped.

He cupped my face with a gloved hand.

"And miss this chance to have you all to myself?" he purred.

Sighing, I took his outreached hand.

"Let's just get this over with."


	9. Chapter 9

I hated it. I glared at my reflection in the bathroom, tugging angrily at the sheer slip. Of the three boxes Alex had given me, only one of them was in a color that looked even remotely decent. My skin tone did not work with pink (I questioned Alex's judgement on that one. Pink? Seriously?) or red. The blue still looked bad. It was a soft sky blue that would have been beautiful against Alex's pale skin, but not so much against mine. Growling, I pulled it off and stripped off the matching bra and panty set. Fuck this. I was already humiliated enough about having to do this with Sebastian in the other room. I dressed quickly, and padded into the bedroom. Laying patiently on the bed, my fiancée cracked open a ruby eye. Seeing my attire, he gave me a disappointed look.

"Don't look at me like that," I snapped, fighting back tears.

I couldn't stand being embarrassed, especially if it stemmed from issues with my body. Worse, I would always start to cry, which only made me more ashamed and angry at myself. It was a vicious cycle.

"Not to your liking?"

I shook my head.

With a frown, he got up and went to investigate. I took a few deep breaths to calm down, wiping away tears. I was not going to be a hot mess right now. A sob threatened to escape, and I choked it back. No, get a hold of yourself. A sigh emerged from the bathroom and Sebastian appeared in the doorway.

"I expected more from her," he said exasperatedly, "Very well. I will be back in a few minutes."

"What-? No! Hey-!"

He was already gone. I blinked at the spot where he had been with a mixture of anger and exhaustion. Sebastian wasn't going to let me get out of this. I decided to take a shower while I waited, kicking the discarded pile of satin into a corner. There was no way I was going to talk to Alex about this, but I had a sinking feeling that Sebastian would. Damnit all. My physical similarities with Alex had dwindled with how often I was outside training with Nali. The toned muscles beneath my lightly tanned skin made me bigger than the Mage, and the colors that worked with her pale complexion no longer suited me. If Alex planned on continuing to randomly buy me stuff, she would need to accommodate with my shift in appearance.

A box sat on the counter when I emerged from the shower. I eyed it suspiciously as I dried off, trying to gauge how bad it was going to be. Sebastian had already admitted that his taste would be worse than Alex's, but what exactly did that entail for me? After running a brush through my partially dried hair, and I gritted my teeth and opened the box. Similar in style to the three in the corner, it consisted of a bra and panty set with a slip that stopped about mid-thigh. It was midnight blue with tiny roses forming the straps of the satin slip. It wasn't sheer like Alex's but a slit ran up the middle to part the fabric. It was surprisingly chaste, considering the alternative. I dressed quickly, my heart beating in my throat. I just needed to get through this, and then I could forget this ever happened.

I slipped into the room, startled to find that Sebastian was nowhere to be found. A curtain fluttered, and my heart dropped. The last time a window had been open like that, Shay had been on the other side. Trembling, I grabbed my pocket knife off my desk and slinked to the window. I peered through a crack between the curtain and the wall, but I couldn't see anything. With a deep breath, I whipped open the curtain to face…no one? Poking my head out, I scanned the manor grounds for a sign of either of my fiancées. Nothing. Frowning, I closed the window and the curtains. I turned around and shrieked as a figure appeared behind me. Backed up against the glass, I tightened my grip on the knife, raising it to strike. A hand caught my wrist and apologetic ruby eyes peered down at me as I collapsed on the floor in relief.

"I'm so sorry," Sebastian murmured, pulling me into his arms. "I didn't mean to scare you."

He disarmed me while I struggled to catch my breath. Anger flooded over me. What the hell would a knife have done against Shay if it had really been him? Before I could fume too much, Sebastian began nuzzling at my neck.

"I must say, you are quite the sight."

"Does that include wielding a knife?" I asked dryly.

He rumbled against my skin. A hand slid beneath the slip, releasing one of my breasts from its confines. Fingers traced circles around the exposed nipple, and I moaned when he brushed ever so slightly against the hardened tips. His other hand skillfully unhooked the bra, and he removed the offending fabric with his teeth. I shuddered as his nipped at my breasts, arching against him when his tongue flicked over the nipple. My hands were in his hair when he picked me up, and I whimpered as he tore off the slip and panties. Tossing me lightly on the bed, he stripped in the blink of an eye before looming over me with a wicked grin.

"You-you weren't serious about those other things, were you?"

His grin widened.

"Does that scare you, my love?"

I shifted uneasily beneath him.

"I wouldn't exactly say I'm a fan of being tied up. You know…reasons."

It took a moment, but understanding flooded over his face. Anger flashed across his eyes, and he sat back on his knees with a sigh.

"I must apologize. I'm not even sure how that could have slipped my mind."

"Well…I mean, I really haven't mentioned it since the day you rescued me, and that was months ago. So…" I trailed off unsure of what to make of the look he was giving me. "What?"

"You're absolutely incredible. Do you know that?"

I blinked at him in surprise.

"Uh…sure?"

He hummed softly, shaking his head at me.

"Whatever shall I do with you, my dear?"

I gestured between us, earning a smirk.

"Is…is that a rhetorical question?"

My thighs were pushed apart in response. I moaned as he filled me, digging my nails into his back. He bit my ear, chuckling as I squirmed. Then his lips were on mine, dominating my tongue as he thrust against me. A hand strayed to my breast, squeezing and pinching to make me squeal before slipping between my legs. His other hand was buried in my hair, forcing my head back to give him access to my throat. Sharp teeth scraped against my skin, stopping every so often to leave marks on the unblemished skin. I panted as his fingers teased me down there, groaning with each sharp thrust. My body shuddered as I grew nearer to release, and I moaned his name. Smiling against my neck, he nipped my ear before his warm breath whispered in my ear.

"Say it again."

"Se-Sebastian!"

He growled, his eyes glowing.

"Louder."

I screamed his name as I climaxed, my nails drawing blood. Sebastian snarled, his pupils turning to slits. Breathless, I clung to him and buried my face into his shoulder inhaling his scent as I fell back to Earth. He smelled of sandalwood and something else, and I still couldn't put my finger on it. It seemed almost floral, but was sharp rather than sweet. With a contented sigh, I curled up against him. Honestly, it didn't matter. All I needed was him. As I laid beside him, Sebastian hummed as he played with my hair, his long fingers wrapped in dark brown ribbons.

"Darling?"

"Hm?"

"Do you know what you've done to me?"

Seeing my frown, he chuckled.

"It's nothing bad, my love."

Sebastian detached himself and laid next to me. With a possessive growl, I curled up against him with my head on his chest. Mine. No one else could have him. He continued to play with my hair with an amused smirk.

"My, my. How feisty you've become."

"Hmph."

The smirk melted away as he gazed wistfully off into the distance.

"Demons are greedy, evil things. We are incapable of loving anything, caring only for devouring souls. Yet, even creatures like myself are not exempt from the Soulmate Principle. Do you know what that is?"

I shook my head.

"It states that everyone has a Soulmate, regardless of race or species. There is no guarantee you will find them, and most people don't. However, you will know when you've found them."

"So, you think I'm yours?"

He nodded.

"There was something different about you that I noticed the day we met. I wrote it off as being impressed with how you handled yourself with Blake."

I grimaced. Blake had been I guy I went to college with who apparently turned out to be a rogue Demon.

"Over time, I began to run out of ways to explain away my feelings."

"Then I died."

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair. Startled, I noticed it was void of its usual glowing mark. Sensing my confusion, my fiancée smirked at me.

"Lacey ended the contract between me and my young master. I am not longer bound to him for the rest of eternity."

"Huh. So you plan on spending it with me?"

He was quiet for a moment.

"Darling, I will only have about eighty more years with you."

I scoffed.

"I'm sure I can find someone to make me immortal. Hell, I might even be able to work out something with Derrick."

Sebastian gave me a sweet smile that didn't reach his sad eyes.

"Is that why you want to get married so soon?"

He averted his gaze, hiding behind a curtain of black. My heart broke. For Sebastian, my life would be a fleeting moment in a series of long, unending years. How could I blame him for wanting to make each second count? I balled my hands into fists. No. I was not going to leave him. It didn't matter what I had to do. I was going to make myself immortal.

"Can you turn me into a Demon?"

He shook his head.

"Your soul would have to be corrupted when you die, and even then there's no guarantee you would come back. It's been centuries since a new Contract Demon has appeared."

I pursed my lips. I might not be able to become a Demon, but I would find a way to stay with Sebastian. Contemplating where I should start, I looked out to the garden as the curtain fluttered in the wind. Huh. Didn't I close that?

"We still have a couple hours until everyone gets back, right?"

Sebastian inclined his head.

"Would you walk with me in the garden?"

Even at night, the garden was lovely. Fireflies flashed like tiny stars as we walked past beds of flowers. The soft sound of insects replaced the daylight chirping of birds that combined with the silver moonlight made the garden look like something out of a dream. It was peaceful here. Thoughts of Kane and my impending death had not place among the silver and black flowers. No, this was a place for lovers and secret rendezvous. The roses on the hedge wall looked black beneath the moonlight, reminding me of a field hidden within the mountains. The image brought a smile to my face as I walked hand-in-hand with my partner. I would never forget that night beneath the stars. As we approached the fountain, I squeezed Sebastian's hand and pointed towards the stone benches.

"Let's rest over there."

Sebastian refrained from scolding me for pointing, choosing to smile instead. Looping his arm with mine, he escorted me to the bench where we sat and marveled at beautiful night. The only sound was the gurgling of the fountain and the quiet buzz of nocturnal creatures. It was so peaceful out here, soothing my worries and fears as I sat beside my fiancée. The moon turned our world black and silver, alien, yet familiar. I swung my legs back and forth, humming softly. I was reminded of a song I heard once, back when I was still with Shay. It was from an anime he had introduced me to. Rather, it was the English lyrics someone had written for it. Pausing, I tried to recall what they were.

" _Wild flower blossoming_

 _I beg of you tell me this so I know too_

 _Why do people fight?_

 _They all act as if it's right._

 _Don't they know, that's no way to live?_ "

Hm… I think that's all I can remember. I leaned back against the bench with a sigh. This was going to bug me until I looked it up. Fuck. Sebastian shifted, and I glanced to my fiancée, confused as to why he looked entranced.

"What's wrong?"

His lips curved upwards.

"You've been hiding such a beautiful talent, my love. How cruel."

Oh…I wasn't singing in my head, was I?

Before I could stammer out a retort, he patted my arm.

"I need to run to the kitchen. I'm afraid I left my treat for you in there."

He vanished, and I regarded the empty spot next to me with curiosity. It seemed like a creature who lived as long as Sebastian would grow bored of someone like me. With the exception of Kane's obsession, I was just an average girl. What set me apart from every other person he's come across? Granted, I was pretty busty for my height, and I'm sure he more than enjoyed that, but that didn't seem to be it. To be honest, I would expect Alexandra to be more his type. Slender and graceful, her sweet voice and innocent face disguised a dark and perverted mind. She was also powerful in her own right with mastery over multiple types of Elemental Magic, while I was forced to hide behind her skirts. I had no magic of my own and my fighting skills were subpar at best. I grimaced. Subpar was giving me too much credit. Even Ciel could break me over his knee, though I had to remind myself that he was a Demon, just like Damion and Sebastian.

"Darling?"

Concerned ruby eyes peered down at me, the owner frowning. I gave him a reassuring smile and patted the spot next to me. Sebastian sat, crossing his long legs while simultaneously offering me what was on the plate.

"Sorry. I was lost in thought," I admitted, taking a cupcake.

I took a bite, reveling in the light, fluffy desert. Why did everything he make taste so heavenly? Glancing at my dashing fiancée, I thought of what an oxymoron this was. A Demon making Angel's Food cupcakes? What delicious blasphemy! I started giggling, earning a strange look from Sebastian.

"Wouldn't it be more appropriate for this to be Devil's Food Cake?" I snickered.

He blinked at me, his eyes flickering to the cupcakes. A grin started to form as I reached for another, and suddenly there was cake in my mouth. My hand hovered over the plate, my eyes wide with shock. The Demon coughed, his shoulders shaking as I brought my hand back to my mouth. I chewed slowly, savoring the sweet flavor as I decided what to do. I didn't have the speed he had to return the favor, but I could do one better. Swallowing, I picked up a third one.

"Dear?"

Sebastian turned back to me with a smirk that faded when I held out the cupcake. I pulled away when he reached for it, shaking my head with a bright smile. Realizing what I was trying to do, he gave me a closed-eye smile. Tucking a strand of dark hair behind his ear, he leaned forward to take a bite. His mouth lingered on my fingers, eyes glowing as his tongue sent a shiver of pleasure through my body. Before he could go much farther, I waggled a finger at him. Rolling his eyes, he released me and I darted in for a kiss. I meant for it to only be for a split second, but the hand buried in my hair held me longer. With a soft noise that wasn't quite human, Sebastian moved to my throat. His teeth nipped at my skin and I clutched at his jacket with a gasp.

"W-wait! We-we can't!" I stammered as his hand slipped beneath my skirt. "Se-Sebastian! No!"

"You shouldn't tease me, my love," he purred against my collarbone.

His other hand left my hair, casually traveling down my shoulder to rest over the swell of my breasts.

"No! Nonono!" I tried to shove him away. "I refuse to do this in public!"

With a wicked grin, he wrapped an arm around me drew me into his lap, positioning me so that I straddled him. One arm remained securely around my waist while his head rested on the palm of the other. Face burning, I tried to avoid his glowing eyes. While this had been about what I expected his reaction to be, his sultry gaze hinted at things that still made me blush. I prayed that he wasn't serious about having sex in the garden. The thought of anyone finding us like that made me bury my face in my hands.

"What's wrong, dear?" Sebastian teased, a black-tipped finger tracing the outline of my lips.

"If…if we're going to do this, can we go back to the room?"

He looked thoughtful.

"Perhaps I'm being selfish, but I wish to see you draped in nothing but moonbeams." His eyes blazed crimson.

Okay, so that was a no. Great. Um…

"Is there anywhere more private, then?"

Sebastian gave me an exasperated sigh.

"My love, what are you so afraid of?"

Two beams of white light illuminated the garden for a brief moment before the rumble of a car engine cut off. Sebastian's brow furrowed as two male voices filled the night air. Damion and Ciel had returned. I gave him a triumphant look as I pointed over my shoulder.

"That."

Rolling his eyes, he set me on the bench next to him.

"I suppose I should see to the young master's needs," he said, stretching his arms over his head.

I caught his wrist before he left.

"I thought you broke the contract?"

This gave him pause. It was almost second nature for him to serve the young boy. How long had they been together? Sebastian's lips twitched as he settled back into the bench with arms crossed over his chest. Too long, it seemed; He didn't know what to do with his freedom. On one hand, he no longer needed to wait hand and foot on a spoiled little boy, but on the other, he had enjoyed playing the part of a butler. God knows why, but maybe it gave him some type of purpose while it lasted.

"I'm sorry."

The Demon arched an eyebrow.

"Have you done something I'm not aware of?"

I shook my head, smoothing the wrinkles from my skirt.

"Then you have nothing to apologize for.

Silently, I watched the snowy-haired Demon and his blunette boyfriend trek across the massive green lawn to the front door. Damion looked rather pleased with himself while the young boy trailing behind him was red-faced and agitated. Hm. I wonder what the Prince had said to him. Seeing us in the garden, Damion waved, mouthing something. I couldn't make it out, but Sebastian started to snicker. The Prince said something over his shoulder that caused the boy to freeze. His brilliant blue eyes had become the size of dinner plates as his partner disappeared into the manor. Huh. It was strange to see him without the eyepatch. His eyes narrowed, and he glared at us coldly. He also mouthed something before storming after Damion. Sebastian started to cough in an attempt to hide his laughter.

"What did they say?" I asked suspiciously.

Sebastian leaned over to whisper in my ear with a wicked grin.

"The Prince asks that we ignore any strange noises coming from his room." I gaped at him with flushed cheeks. "Ciel states that we are to disregard what the Prince says."

Well, damn. Did that mean we should stay in the garden a little longer, or was the manor big enough that I wouldn't hear what those two were going to do?

"I know your hearing is impeccable," I whispered back. "What did Damion say to Ciel?"

"You won't be sleeping tonight."

Snorting, I interlocked my fingers with his.

"Remind me to avoid that side of the manor tonight." With a yawn, I got to my feet and the tall man rose with me.

"Tired, my love?" he teased, leaning down to kiss the top of my head.

I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Yeah. Can I be lazy and ask you to carry me?"

With a light chuckle, Sebastian swept me up into his arms. I let out a contented sigh as he dashed gracefully through the garden to reach the manor. Through heavy-lidded eyes, I tried to spot Damion and Ciel as we sped past open doors. The two were currently in Ciel's study, the young boy arguing fiercely with the unperturbed Prince. While the blunette was too distracted to see us streaking past, Damion winked at us over his teacup. Heat rushed to my face as the thought of what he was planning brought unwanted images. Shaking them from my mind, I felt Sebastian come to a complete stop. He set me down on the plush carpet and I was tempted to fall asleep right there. Yawning, I reminded myself I needed to change first. Without a hint of shame, I stripped and hunted down my night clothes as my fiancée made the bed. I felt his curious gaze on my back as I collected the black shorts and tank top from my desk, and I looked over my shoulder with a smirk he would be proud of. He cocked his head to one side as I dressed, his expression a mix of bewilderment, pride, and amusement. After slipping into my clothes, I joined him under the blankets. I settled into his arms, smiling when I felt his lips on the top of my head.

 _Don't worry, my dear_ , I thought as I drifted off to sleep. _We will be always be together, even if it kills me._

 _It didn't take long for the young woman to fall asleep. He supposed he should be grateful for that, though he cursed having to leave her so soon. She was warm against his chest, and her skin was soft as rose petals beneath his fingertips. It was a pity this black cloth was in the way, but it would be so easy to remove. Sebastian shook his head, carefully detangling himself from the sleeping girl. As tempting as it was, he still had something he needed to do._

 _Sebastian found him lounging in the branch of a tree, long white hair tumbling over the sides. A single green eye opened at his approach, but the Demon made no attempt to acknowledge him. The sight of the haughty creature made his blood boil. Despite his threats, Shay continued to plague him. How many times had he caught the emerald-eyed Demon watching Taylor through an open window? Scowling, Sebastian glared down at the undisturbed figure. Honestly, he was surprised Shay hadn't attacked him earlier. The foolish creature had checked on his ex-fiancée while she trembled with release, and he left the window open when he fled._

 _"You have dreadful timing," he said dryly._

 _Cold emerald eyes stared at him._

 _"Says the man who tried to fuck my fiancée in front of me."_

 _Sebastian smirked. He had felt the other Demon's eyes burning into the back of his skull while he seduced Taylor in the garden. Had he succeeded, Shay would have fumed silently from a tree while he listened to the young woman moan and scream someone else's name. He was aware that he should not be so quick to antagonize his mate's ex-fiancée, but there was something immensely satisfying about reminding Shay that Taylor belonged to him._

 _"I'm not the one lurking about the manor," Sebastian stated darkly. "It is your own fault if you see something unpleasant."_

 _Shay sat up, his lips twisted into a snarl._

 _"Enough! If you are here to taunt me, leave!"_

 _Sebastian bit back a snide remark. As much fun as it was to torment the other Demon, there was a purpose behind his visit._

 _"Actually, I had some questions for you."_

 _"Of course you do," Shay muttered sourly, resuming his earlier position._

 _Sebastian took a deep breath to keep his temper in check._

 _"Do you know why Kane wanted her specifically?"_

 _Shay's head perked up._

 _"As in why her and nobody else?" Sebastian nodded slowly. "Hm. Perhaps you're more perceptive than I thought."_

 _When the raven-haired man didn't respond, Shay shifted so that he sat cross-legged on his branch. Digging a hair tie out of his pocket, the Demon began braiding his mane of snowy hair._

 _"There is a reason why Kane chose Taylor out of every other person in the world," he admitted, "though even he has no idea why. If you ask him, he states that she calls to him with her pure soul. That's utter bullshit, but that's how his mind has been wired. Or at least, how someone else manipulated the wires."_

 _"You said that he just a pawn."_

 _Shay nodded._

 _"A pawn in a very long, very extreme game of chess. Now, just to clarify some things, what do you know about Taylor's memory loss?"_

 _Sebastian tapped a finger against his cheek._

 _"She mentioned that the memories of her life were fake, and that she had no idea who she really is. I spent roughly a month gathering records of the person she was, but it seems like she dropped off the face of the Earth around her sixteenth birthday." He glanced at the snowy Demon. "I'm assuming there is more to it than that?"_

 _Finished with his braid, Shay tossed it over his shoulder._

 _"How many people do you think are affected by Taylor's memory loss?"_

 _Sebastian blinked at him._

 _"In what sense?"_

 _"I'll take that as an 'I-don't-know'." Shay sighed. "While Taylor's memories were wiped, the memories of those around her were tampered with. In order to create a world without her influence, she had to be forgotten, and so she faded from the memories of those closest to her. Even me. The only reason I remained by Taylor's side after the wipe was because the person who did this believed it to be necessary._

 _Now, the next question is 'Why?'. Why would anyone want to erase the memories of an ordinary girl? What could possibly drive someone to go through all of this trouble? The answer to that is simple. What did Kane want so badly that he was willing to sacrifice an innocent human girl for?" Emerald eyes glowed brightly in the shadows. "Unlimited power."_

 _Sebastian glared at the other Demon suspiciously._

 _"What does Taylor have to do with any of that?"_

 _Shay motioned for him to sit, and the tall Demon did so with a huff. Arms and legs crossed defensively, he burned holes into the other Demon with smoldering ruby eyes._

 _"Honestly? I'm not entirely sure." Sebastian's eyes narrowed at that. He was lying. "I think it's meant as a lesson to the rest of the Supernatural world as to what happens when you defy the wrong person. Taylor made plenty of enemies with her work in the Supernatural world, so it's not surprising that one of them went after her."_

 _Unconvinced, Sebastian was about to confront Shay when a soft voice frantically called his name. Two heads snapped towards the sound, red and green eyes peering down at a shivering young woman. In just a tank top and shorts, Taylor padded barefoot across the manor grounds. There were tears running from her fearful gray eyes as the girl stumbled blindly in the dark. With a dark glance at the snowy Demon, Sebastian rose to his feet._

 _"I know you're hiding something," he growled, "but I'm afraid Taylor comes first."_

 _Then, Shay was alone. With a sigh, he swung his legs over the tree branch to position himself better to see the two below him. With a choked sob, Taylor collapsed into Sebastian's arms as the Demon cooed soothingly. A knife twisted in his chest as Sebastian kissed the top of her head. That should be him. He and Taylor had been together significantly longer, yet it was Sebastian's arms she found comfort in. It was Sebastian's name she screamed. Tears pricked his eyes as he watched the raven-haired man carry her away. How could he blame her? In all the years they had been together, he hadn't seen the walls around her heart until it was far too late. He had been too blind to see her suffering, expecting more and more out of her as the woman marrying the Crown Prince. It was his fault she locked herself behind a steel wall. It was his fault she succumbed to the poisoned whispers of the Enchantress. If only he had taken the time to learn the truth behind her frigid façade, this could all have been prevented. With a tired sigh, Shay opened a small portal. If he had been the partner she needed, Taylor never would have begged the Enchantress to erase her memories._


	10. Chapter 10

He couldn't seem to focus. There were papers to sign and visits to make, yet Ciel found himself staring out the window. It was a beautiful summer day, he noted. There was hardly a cloud in the deep blue sky as the sun beat down on the two women twirling on the grass. _Chorus Bellum. What a strange fighting style_ , he mused, resting his chin on the windowsill. The Amazonian martial art lived up to its name, looking like a deadly dance as the women sparred. The movements were fluid and graceful, but each jab and kick was powerful, relying on the momentum built up by their spinning. Ciel watched with a smirk as Nali demonstrated a roundhouse kick that broke open a sandbag. The two women stared at it in shock before the Amazon burst into laughter. Taylor rolled her eyes, and motioned for her teacher to continue. This time, Taylor used the move on Nali. The force behind her kick caused the giant woman to take a step back, and the Amazon beamed. After months of these lessons, the young woman had finally built up the strength to move her. Intrigued, he opened the window. The two were discussing a new movement and he wanted to hear them. Nali's warm laughter poured into his study, the sound making his smile. He would never admit it, but he enjoyed the Amazon's presence. Though loud and unruly, Nali was a welcome sight while he worked. She had a kind word when he grew frustrated, and provided wisdom that seemed beyond her. It didn't hurt that she made the best tea he ever had, even better than Sebastian's. He couldn't imagine life without her. The thought made him pause. It wasn't just her, was it? Everyone in the manor brought color to his life. _Because of her,_ he realized.

The mission in Ashville had been simple; find and stop the rogue Demon. That had been stupid easy, as Sebastian had managed to apprehend Blake before they had even unpacked the U-Haul. What had been more difficult was the one that followed. "Find my brother's killer.", the letter stated, "The last person he was seen with was a girl known as Taylor Wilson." Ciel had snickered when Sebastian read that out loud. Ms. Wilson was their next door neighbor, and the same girl that his butler had rescued from Blake. He was convinced she had something to do with the Crown Prince's death, but it would be a simple matter to pull the truth from her. _Just a few days_ , he had mused, _and she will melt in Sebastian's arms and tell him everything._

"How wrong I was," he said with a chuckle.

"Wrong about what?"

Ciel raised an eyebrow as the raven-haired man placed a plate with cake and a teacup on his desk. Despite their contract having ended, Sebastian continued to act as his butler. The man refused to tell him why, though he suspected that Sebastian didn't know. Granted, he was paying for the Demon's services now, but that confounded him more than anything. It was no secret that Sebastian had more money than he could ever dream of, so why did he care about earning a paycheck? Brilliant blue eyes returned to a young woman in supple leather armor. Taylor was helping Nali carry the dummies and weapons back to her room, gritting her teeth under the weight. The Amazon nonchalantly reached over and removed the undamaged sandbag from Taylor's load. The young woman laughed, joking about how weak she was.

How foolish of him. Everything Sebastian did nowadays was for her. The money he earned would be used to provide for her. The Demon refused to rely on him to care for Taylor, though Ciel had insisted on paying for her schooling again once Kane's trial ended. He had no intention of telling his butler this, but he was planning on hiring the young woman at her graduation. Despite his previous misconceptions of what social workers did, he found that having one would be invaluable with both his company and Damion's missions. Besides, once she had her Master's degree (which he would also pay for), she could obtain licensure. He was still debating hiring an LCSW as a means to help Taylor receive her own license to counsel, but that would depend more on what the young woman wanted to do.

"It's nothing," he stated, stretching at his spot by the window, "I was simply thinking out loud."

Ciel decided to leave the window open when he returned to his desk. It was truly a wonderful day out, and he didn't mind the light breeze that ruffled his papers. Taking a sip of his tea, he scanned over a trade agreement with disinterest. His company was trying to expand into the alchemical trade, but there were very few vendors willing to supply the materials. Those that would wanted a large chunk of his stocks as payment. How infuriating. With an irritated noise, Ciel tossed the agreement on his desk. He wasn't in the mind space for this today. His eyes wandered back to the window. Taylor had returned to the spot beneath the tree with a thick, leather-bound book. She changed out of her armor into a flowy hunter green dress that pooled around her as she read. It surprised him how regal she looked among the grass. How was this the same girl who once lived next door to him? Back then, she was been lonely and miserable and angry with the world. Now, she was full of life and it baffled him. Surely Taylor had suffered more here than she had in Ashville, so why she was so happy? He pondered on this, barely registering the man beside him.

"She is quite lovely, isn't she?" Sebastian breathed, his crimson eyes dancing with joy.

Hearing his voice, Taylor's head shot up and the young woman looked around before seeing the butler through the window. With a bright smile, she waved at him. The Demon waved back, his gaze never leaving her. _Could that be it?_ Ciel wondered. _Was she happy despite her suffering because of him?_ The boy picked up another packet of papers. This one was a list of concerns with a local music hall he owned. Hm. It seemed that female singers were going missing. He glanced back at the woman beneath the tree. Didn't Sebastian say she could sing?

It was a beautiful day. The sun was out, the sky was clear, and I had managed to distract Sebastian from our etiquette lessons. I glanced over the top of my book. He was still at the window, watching me with such a loving expression my heart melted. Somehow, this man outshone the beauty of the world around me, but I didn't mind. I was glad to see him back in his butler uniform. Well, kind of. The idea of him continuing to be Ciel's servant bothered me, but it gave him purpose. At least, for now. Eventually, Kane's trial would end and we would all move on with our lives. Sebastian and I would get married and start our lives together. I had no idea where we would live or what we would do, and that frightened me a little. There was also the concern of what would happen after. As it stood right now, I was no closer to finding a way to become immortal. The idea of having to leave him caused a ball to form in the pit of my stomach. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the thought. No, I had time. If something like Void Magic existed, then there had to be a way to live forever.

"Taylor!"

I looked up and smiled as a blue-haired boy stuck his head out the window.

"What's up?"

"I need to visit one of my businesses today. Do you want to come?"

Nodding, I jumped to my feet and ran over to the window. I handed my book to Ciel and gathered my skirts. In a very unladylike manner, I climbed into the study and fell at the feet of my fiancée. With a chuckle, Sebastian lifted me to my feet and kissed the top of my head.

"Whatever shall I do with you, darling?"

I smirked.

"Forget about our lesson today?"

Startled, Sebastian looked to the clock and sighed.

"I should have guessed. Must you stoop so low to avoid your lessons?"

"Meh. It was a nice day and I actually like this dress. It's not my fault you got distracted."

The Demon rolled his eyes, but his arm remained firmly around my waist.

"So, where are we going today?"

Ciel handed me a packet of papers. I flipped through them, scanning the pages with a sigh. Female singers were going missing.

"Really? You want me to be bait?"

Sebastian glanced at the papers over my shoulder with a scowl. Displeased, his gaze turned to Ciel.

"Absolutely not."

I elbowed the Demon with a huff.

"Hey! I get a say in this, you know!"

"No."

"Maybe I want to."

"No."

"Yes."

" _No!_ That's final!"

We glowered at each other unblinkingly. He wanted me to stay home while he and Ciel investigated, but I wasn't having any of that. I broke eye contact first, but before Sebastian could celebrate, I gave Ciel a dazzling smile.

"So, when do we leave?"

Brilliant blue eyes flickered nervously between me and my fiancée. On one hand, it would be much easier to have someone to use as bait. On the other, he would have to deal with a pissy Demon. Without the protection of their contract, god knows what Sebastian might do in retaliation. Continuing to stare, Ciel snatched his phone off the table. I could only assume who he was calling.

"Hey. Yeah. Yeah, I'm coming. No! No, no, no! I just have a question. Uh huh. Yeah, do you think bringing Taylor would be a good idea? Uh huh. …Yes. I think it would better for you to tell him. Because he looks ready to kill me! Thank you."

Ciel handed Sebastian the phone.

"Damion wants to talk to you."

With a growl, the Demon put the phone to his ear.

" _No._ I don't care! No. No. NO! …You wouldn't dare." Sebastian's face contorted with rage. "If you even _think_ -! You are NOT telling them! …Fine, but if _anything_ happens to her, I will kill you, Prince or otherwise."

Tossing the phone back to Ciel, Sebastian stormed from the room. Watching him blankly, I motioned for the blunette to hand me the phone.

"Damion, what did you threaten to do to Sebastian?"

The Prince sighed.

"You really don't want to know."

"I'm asking."

"Taylor, please don't push." Damion sounded tired, "Honestly, I should not have played that card with him, but Sebastian can't keep you in a box forever. With Kane locked up, you're not in any danger."

I was quiet for a moment. Damion wasn't wrong. The only reason my life had been at risk was because of Kane. With him firmly behind bars, I was safe and free to move on with my life. At the same time, I could understand why Sebastian was so afraid. Every time we thought I was safe, or at least as safe as I could be with Kane running around, something happened that ended with me getting hurt. The first day I had an escort to school, an Angel had kidnapped me and I was tortured for a month. Then, there was the time Shay showed up to deliver a message from Kane. He literally waited outside my bedroom window, reminding me that I wasn't even safe at home. Deliberately putting me in harm's way was asinine.

"Okay. I'll let it go. For now."

The phone was returned to Ciel, and I went to hunt down my fiancée. More than likely, he was in the kitchen. Cooking helped to calm him, but I was slightly worried that he was making the blunette a dessert laced with laxatives. To my surprise, the kitchen was empty save for the cook. When I asked the man about Sebastian, he only shook his head. He hadn't seen the butler since this morning. That told me that one, Sebastian was _really_ angry, and two, I was not going to like what I had to do next. Sighing, I headed to the library.

My stomach dropped when I stuck my head out the window. Could I even survive a fall from this height? Shuddering, I craned my head to see where I could climb up. There were a scattering of uneven bricks above the window that seemed sturdy enough when I tested them but I had very little confidence in my rock climbing skills. Taking a deep breath, I twisted my body around so that my back faced the outside. Here went nothing. I braced my feet on the windowsill and searched wildly for a handhold. Finding it, I pulled myself up and searched for another one. It was a slow, tedious ascent that turned my insides into a pretzel. I refused to look down. If I froze here, I would be stuck until someone rescued me. When my hand reached the trim of the roof, I let out an audible sigh of relief. This nightmare was almost over. Eager to be done with it, I sprang up to the roof. My hand grasped air and I fell, shrieking obscenities. A hand latched onto my wrist and I gasped as pain shot through my arm as I was dragged onto the roof.

"Honestly, darling," Sebastian sighed when I collapsed on the sun-warmed shingles, "Must you go out of your way to hurt yourself?"

"I'm not the one who likes sitting on the roof," I grumbled, slowly crawling into his lap.

His arms encircled me and pulled me securely against his chest. Now that I wasn't in danger of falling to my death, I saw how beautiful it was up here. The lawn spread out before us in a sea of green, dotted every so often with wildflowers. Over the thick forest that served as the manor's barrier, I could see some of the tall buildings of Downtown. They looked more like traditional skyscrapers with large glass windows, but with that odd stone instead of steel. It had to be sturdy to hold up such massive buildings, and I found that I preferred it visually over steel. Muffled voices caught my attention, and I saw that Lacey and Alex were walking the grounds together. Something seemed to be bothering the Witch, and she continued to refer to a small, black book as they talked. Alex looked over her shoulder with a frown as Lacey waved the book frantically. She said something I couldn't hear before the two moved away.

"I wonder what all that was about. Did you hear them?"

Sebastian shifted uneasily.

"Some. Lacey found that book among her tomes, and she has no idea where it came from. Whatever is written in it upset her."

"Hm. I'll try to catch her when we get back from the music hall."

Actually…that reminded me.

"Hey, so I know I told Damion I would let it go, but I really want to know what he said that bothered you so much."

Sebastian stiffened behind me.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I added quickly.

He didn't respond. Kicking myself for my impatience, I tried to change subjects.

"So, I go back to school in two weeks." Silence. "Um…is Grell still going to be following me around? I mean, I don't mind, but if he is it might be better to just enroll him in school with me. I'm sure you or Damion could easily get him in all of my classes, but I don't want you to wait until the last minute if you don't have to."

Nothing. Shit. Me and my big mouth. Why did I have to go and ask him about it only _minutes_ after he stormed out? God, there had to be something I could say to fix this.

"Hey, I'm-."

Sebastian interrupted me.

"What do you know about Demons?"

I twirled a strand of hair around my finger.

"Uh…not much to be honest. Out of all of the species I'm familiar with, that's the one I'm always drawing a blank on."

He made a disgruntled noise.

"I'll assume that's part of your memory loss. Anyway, I believed I mentioned something in regards to how Contract Demons come to be."

I nodded. Unlike most Demons, Contract Demons were created when a human's soul is corrupted. It was an incredibly small chance for this to happen nowadays, though I wasn't sure why.

"What I failed to mention is that not all Contract Demons were once human, though I suppose in a sense they are not considered 'true' Contract Demons."

It took a minute for me to understand.

"You're like Damion!" Sebastian winced at that. "Except…both of your parents are Demons. So, if one is a Contract Demon, what's the other one?"

"My mother is a Beast Demon."

He waited for me to absorb this before continuing.

"My parents have no idea you exist. I have no intention of telling them otherwise."

"Because I'm human," I murmured, hanging my head.

Sebastian hesitated.

"Not entirely. While they won't be pleased you're human, they will accept you because you make me happy. No, the reason I don't want them to know about you is because of Kane."

I gave him a confused frown over my shoulder.

"What does Kane have to do with this?"

"Darling, what do you think my parents would do to you if they learned you could cause the end of the Supernatural world?"

They would kill me on sight, no questions asked. I was a threat to their existence, and the only way to prevent their demise was my own. Honestly, I was surprised I wasn't already dead. Why would anyone take the chance of Kane sacrificing me? Wouldn't my death solve everything? When I voiced this to Sebastian, he squeezed me against his chest.

"Sweetheart, don't you think people have tried? Why do you think Derrick and three of the most powerful Supernatural leaders are guarding you?"

I whirled to face him.

"I can't believe that! Only Kane and his cult have attacked me!"

Sebastian tucked a ribbon of hair behind my ear with a sad smile.

"More people than I can count want you dead. No one would dare raise a hand against you during the day, not with how much Damion's father loves you, but nighttime was a different story. When I caught an assassin in the manor, Damion felt it would be necessary to have someone guard you. With Nali, Lacey, and Alexandra here, no one dared to come near the manor, and Derrick's constant presence in the city eliminated any threat from the Supernatural world. They are the only reason you're still alive."

None of this should have surprised me. I mean, it was only logical that somebody would try to get rid of me before Kane sacrificed me. Yet, knowing that someone from the Supernatural world actively tried to kill me hurt. I felt betrayed, but that didn't make any sense. Yet…somehow it did. I didn't understand it, but something told me that I had given up something for these people. Something no one should ever have to. Colors and voices flashed through my head, but when I tried to reach for the memory, it faded away. What…what did this mean?

"Darling? Are you alright?"

I blinked away the fading images. No. No, I wasn't. I knew that my memories had been wiped for a reason, but it never dawned on me what that reason might be. Had I been a powerful figure in the Supernatural world? If so, what was I? A Witch? A Mage?

"…Sweetheart?"

Did I have magic? Oh my god! Why had I never asked Lacey or Alex to train me!? Calm down. You could easily still be human. If fact, that would be more reasonable. Humans were slaves in Rubanix City and the surrounding realms, so a human having any amount of influence in the Supernatural world would be despised. Hated, even. …Hm. Wouldn't it be more likely for someone to kill me rather than wipe my memories?

Sharp teeth nipped my ear and I jumped.

"What the hell!?"

Sebastian cocked his head to one side with a closed-eye smile.

"I was just trying to get your attention." His face clouded. "Darling, I know this hard for you, but please be patient. Once Kane is out of the picture, you will finally be safe, and I promise I will take you to meet my parents."

"Before we get married?"

He nodded.

"Fine."

With a relieved smile, Sebastian kissed my forehead.

"Thank you, dear. Shall we go?"

"Um…sure? Though I'm-OH WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Clawing his shoulder, I shrieked as the dark shingles vanished from beneath us. Sebastian leapt off the edge of the roof, his chest vibrating as I buried my face into his jacket. Every curse word I knew flew from my lips in a colorful string that would have made a sailor blush and it grew in volume as we stopped moving _forward_ , and starting moving _down_. My insides plummeted as we fell and I braced myself for the impact with eyes shut.

"Darling, you can open your eyes now."

Peeking through half-lidded eyes, I realized we were on the grassy lawn. I tentatively poked the ground with my foot. It felt solid enough. Cautiously, I released my grip on his shoulder and plopped into the grass. Oh, sweet, sweet grass. I thought I was going to be stuck up there forever! Sebastian shook his head at me while I curled up on the ground, still cursing softly.

"I was not aware you had a fear of heights. You really must tell me these things, my dear," he said, lifting me to my feet.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't sit on the roof," I retorted, dusting off my dress.

"It helps me think."

"How am I supposed to get up, then?"

"You're not?"

"What if I need you?"

"Call."

Huffing, I threw my hands up.

"Whatever! Let's go find Ciel and get this over with."


	11. Chapter 11

The music hall was magnificent. At the center was a raised stage where a piano sat, prepped for the upcoming performance. Plush seats surrounded the stage in a half circle with balcony seats above them. Beautiful crystal chandeliers bathed the hall in soft light, giving it a peaceful and holy feeling. I glanced at Sebastian through a curtain of hair. He looked positively bored out of his mind. Maybe only I felt this way about the music hall. Ciel was speaking with an older man who was sweating uncontrollably. At first, I thought he was hiding something, but I soon learned that the poor guy just had a medical condition. The snowy Prince was walking among the seats with a young woman in a sky blue evening gown. I forgot what her name was, but she was one of the people performing tonight. She was also flirting hardcore with Damion. The girl was batting her eyelashes and laughing just a little too hard when he cracked a joke. I snickered when I caught Ciel burning holes into her back. Didn't he know Damion only had eyes for him?

"So, these singers disappeared shortly after they performed?" he confirmed, his eyes never leaving the girl.

The man nodded.

"Did anyone see anything strange?"

"No, nothing. Nobody was here that wasn't supposed to be, and everyone had an alibi that checked out."

I watched the lovesick girl purposely stumble into Damion. There was a flash on annoyance on his face, but he remained polite. Mossy eyes peered back at us, begging for someone to intervene.

"Is she the only girl going on tonight?"

"There are others, but she is the only solo singer. The rest are part of a band or duo."

"Sebastian, I want you to speak with everyone who was there when those girls went missing. Can you handle that?"

The Demon inclined his head with a smirk.

"Of course."

He vanished while the man wasn't looking, though he did look rather confused when he couldn't find the butler. Clearing his throat, Ciel motioned for me come forward.

"I want to replace Ms. Diaz with Taylor for tonight's performance." He held up a hand as the man began to object. "Ms. Wilson is an integral part of learning these women's fate. She will perform, and allow herself to be captured. The tracking device sewn into her clothing will allow us to find her and the other women if they still live."

The man mopped his forehead with a handkerchief.

"Only woman with the loveliest voices have been taken. Will your agent fit the bill?"

Ciel smirked.

"Of course. What kind of agent would she be if she couldn't do that much?" he looked to me. "Please, give Mr. Whitter a sample of your voice."

I stared at him in shock. Sing? Right now? The look on the boy's face said yes. My mind raced as I tried to recall at least one song from my library of music. I couldn't choose something too Pop-y; my voice just didn't sound right with it. Nothing too explicit either. Seeing Ciel's impatience, I settled on the song I sang in the garden. Thank god I looked up the lyrics.

 _Wild flower blossoming,_

 _I beg of you tell me this so I know too_

 _Why do people fight?_

 _They all act as if it's right_

 _Don't they know, that's no way to live?_

 _Valiant flower blossoming,_

 _What can you see, when you look down on me?_

 _Why can't people say_

 _That they're sorry for the way that they fought_

 _I thought we once could_

 _When the sky has cleared_

 _And rains have passed_

 _I still won't forget the past_

 _You are not alone on your own_

 _I remember you back then_

 _Trembling in front of me,_

 _Crying deep inside silently_

 _When you see loved ones withering_

 _What do you do with your remaining time_

 _When your lips can't speak a word_

 _And your thoughts cannot be heard_

 _How do you convey your love?_

 _When the summer's sun is hiding and_

 _Winds are harsh against our backs_

 _Everything seems to overlap_

 _I'll sing in your memory_

 _All the times you've spent with me_

 _We've lost your name but I'll sing for you_

The silence that followed the fading of the last note was deafening. Was it really that bad? Ciel stared at me blankly, speechless. The man beside him was opening and closing his mouth, but no sound came out. Blood rushing to my cheeks, I looked down at my feet. Sebastian thought my singing was good, at least. Whitter regained enough of his composure to finally squeak out a question.

"Will she be opening?"

Blinking, Ciel nodded slowly. He seemed to be in a trance. The sound of someone clapping snapped him out of it, and we turned towards the sound.

"Brava, my sister!" Damion called from by the stage, earning an icy look from the singer. "You truly have a talent!"

Blue eyes met mine

"He's right, you know," Ciel said reluctantly. "I've never heard a voice quite as stunning as yours."

Oh. So, they all liked it. I looked for Sebastian, but he still hadn't returned. Pity. I was hoping he heard me. Well, I had an idea of what song I wanted to sing. I would need to mess around with the piano to see if I had the skill to play it and find something fitting to wear. The thought of asking Alex for help made me shudder, but I texted her all the same while Ciel finished with Mr. Whitter. I couldn't help but feel the girl's (Day? Diaz? Something like that?) eyes drilling holes into the back of my head. When I looked up from my phone, I saw the petite blonde storm off. Fury rolled off her in waves, though I wasn't sure if it was from Damion ignoring her or me replacing her. Honestly, she should be grateful. With me taking her place, she wouldn't be the one kidnapped; I would. My eyes narrowed at her retreating back. Was it possible that she had something to do with this?

"Hey, Ciel?"

The two Demons paused their discussion to look at me.

"Just out of curiosity, why haven't the police been called if these girls have gone missing?"

The boy blanched at this, giving Damion a "you-tell-her" look. The Prince rolled his eyes before putting a hand on my shoulder.

"All the girls who vanished were human," he said softly.

"Oh."

Of course they were. What was it Damion said? _Haven cities like Starfield are places where Supernaturals and humans can co-exist peacefully. That doesn't mean they do._ That was a pretty accurate description. While they weren't slaves here, like in Rubanix City and the other realms, humans were still seen as second-class citizens. If a couple died or went missing, nobody cared. Had even one of the missing girls had been a Supernatural, the city would have been torn apart to find them. This blatant racism against humans was the major reason I didn't want to move to Rubanix City after Shay died. Widowed princess or not, it was only a matter of time before I was killed, enslaved, or worse. A chill ran down my spine. I had to be some kind of idiot to be going along with this plan. Hell, I was surprised Sebastian agreed to it. He didn't want me to come at all, and it was odd that he would so easily go along with letting me get captured. I studied Ciel and Damion with a frown. Unless…he hadn't.

"Does Sebastian know the plan?"

The two exchanged concerned looks. Oh, joy. I could only imagine what Sebastian would do to me after this was over. Though, the two in front of me should be more concerned. Intentionally going against Sebastian's wishes would not end well, even if I willingly chose to go along with it. At least now I know why Ciel waited to explain the plan until after sending the Demon off.

"You owe me big time for doing this shit."

Damion instantly brightened.

"Of course, dear sister! Anything you want!"

So, he thought I would refuse to go through with this. Silly Demon. Hadn't he learned by now that I had little to no self-preservation?

"Yeah, yeah. I'll met up you guys right before the performance. I've got shit to do."

With that I turned on my heel and walked away. From behind me, I heard Damion whispering to Ciel.

"You know we're fucked, right?"

"Mhm. Can you outrun him?"

"Nope. You?"

"Of course not."

"So, fucked?"

"…Royally."

 _She was gorgeous. Sebastian resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the thought. She was always beautiful, but there too few words to describe how striking she looked tonight. Taylor had withheld the title of the song she would be singing, but her dark attire reflected the nature of her choice. He had to hide his grin when he saw her dress; it was the replacement of the one from when he sketched that picture of her so long ago. Sebastian admired her choice of boots, the black leather taking his mind places he rather enjoyed. A smirk appeared on his lips. Perhaps later he would make his fantasy reality._

 _Taylor paced fluidly in her heeled boots. It amazed him how well she could walk in them with her track record with heels. Normally, she would teeter perilously before falling, but it seemed that the knee-high boots gave her ankles the support they needed. Not once did her ankle give out in the thirty minutes she paced, her heels clicking rhythmically on the hardwood floors. That had to be a new record for her. The woman suddenly stopped, her steely eyes finding his._

 _"I'll be okay, right?"_

 _He gave her a gentle smile. She was nervous, poor thing. A kiss to her forehead calmed her, and he took a minute to inhale her scent. Even under the layer of that awful perfume, he could still smell the light scent that was hers. It was intoxicating. He restrained himself from sighing. It reminded him of a meadow, but there was something else. Something that turned such a soothing scent into a drug. Wide eyes peered up at him, drowning with fear._

 _"Will you come if I call for you?"_

 _"Of course," he reassured her._

 _Nodding, the girl hugged him and buried her face into his chest. He rumbled contentedly. She was so cute when she clung to him like this. He grinned down at her. How she would hated to be called that. It was an insult to her, but her anger only made her more adorable._

 _"Ms. Wilson? You're going on in five."_

 _Taylor nodded, never lifting her head._

 _"You haven't told anyone your real name?" he asked._

 _"No," she said, her voice muffled. "I didn't know how to bring it up, so I kind of just let it go."_

 _The girl pulled away with a sigh._

 _"You better go find your seat. I'm sure you're just dying to see me make a fool of myself."_

 _He smirked._

 _"Not at all, Ms. Wilson."_

 _"Oh, fuck you."_

 _"Later, darling. Later."_

 _With a hiss, Taylor threw her hands up and followed a young man with a headset towards the stage. Sebastian watched her leave with a smirk. Teasing her was so amusing. With a final glance at the woman's retreating back, Sebastian's eyes turned pink, and he ran to his seat. He wouldn't miss her performance for all the souls in the world. The slight wind he created alerted Damion to his presence, but the Prince only raised an eyebrow at him before motioning to the stage. Whitter had finished his opening speech and was introducing the first singer. Taylor nervously stepped onto the stage before freezing in front of the large crowd. Panicked, her eyes searched wildly before landing on him. Smiling, he gave her a small wave, mouthing words of encouragement. Taylor visibly relaxed and strode towards Whitter with her head held high. She stood proudly as she was handed the microphone by the manager. With a curtsy to the room, Taylor sat at the grand piano. Whitter scuttled off the stage and the woman took a deep breath. Fingers hovered above the keys for a moment as they eyes met again. With an uneasy smile, Taylor turned her head towards the microphone. Trembling hands began to play a sad melody that filled the room. Eyes closed, Taylor's head bobbed to the song. With a final glance towards him, the young woman's eyes became distant as she began to sing._

 _I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side.  
All the little pieces falling, shatter.  
Shards of me,  
Too sharp to put back together.  
Too small to matter,  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
If I try to touch her,  
And I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no more._

 _Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.  
But I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love.  
So I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe no...  
Bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe-  
I breathe no more._

 _As her haunting voice sang the last note, Sebastian shuddered. He had heard her sing before, but it was nothing like this. It left him with an indescribable feeling that made him want to hear more of the unearthly sound. Sluggishly turning his head, he saw that the two Demons beside him were staring at the young woman with a mixture of wonder and astonishment. Not even they had been aware of this. The music hall was silent, as if its inhabitants were afraid of breaking the spell that held them all captive. Mistaking the silence for failure, Taylor's head drooped, her eyes glistening with tears. That wouldn't do, he determined, rising to his feet. A voice as lovely as hers needed to be cherished and showered with approval. His clapping woke the audience from its stupor, and thousands of people shot to their feet to join him. The young woman's head shot up, and she looked petrified from the raucous cheers. Steely eyes found him, begging to be saved. He only shook his head with a smirk. Surely she could handle basking in praise for a little while. Rising to her feet, Taylor dropped into a hasty curtsy before bolting off the stage. To his amusement, the people behind him were chanting 'encore'. Whitter looked dumbfounded as he returned to the stage. These were supposed to be people from the upper echelons of Starfield society. They were the epitome of refinement and culture, and yet, here they were, acting as if this was a rock concert. The Demon looked down at the Prince and his young master. Damion was staring intensely at his phone, his mossy eyes focused on the screen. Curious, Sebastian leaned over to see what he was doing._

 _A red dot moved along a map of the music hall. It paused briefly near the door to the back, and Sebastian looked up to see Taylor poking her head out the door. Seeing him, she waved and vanished back inside. The dot began moving again._

 _"Is that what I think it is?" he growled._

 _"Mhm. We're tracking her movement right now. It will let us know where she's being taken once she's kidnapped." Damion explained, his eyes never leaving the screen._

 _A hand rested on his shoulder and Damion flinched under the Demon's glare._

 _"I don't recall agreeing to my fiancée being kidnapped," Sebastian said darkly, gradually increasing the force of his grip._

 _Wincing, the Prince ineffectively tried to remove Sebastian's hand._

 _"She's not in any real danger," he grunted, "While we're tracking her here, Lacey is tracking her at the manor. No matter what happens, we will find her."_

 _"Taylor agreed to this, knowing everything it entailed," Ciel piped up._

 _Of course she had. That stupid,_ idiotic _, stubborn woman. He released Damion's shoulder with a growl. They were going to have a nice, long chat after this was over._

 _"If anything happens to her, I will kill you," he reminded the Prince._

 _"Get in line," Damion grumbled. "Lacey already called dibs."_

 _Ciel let out a disturbed noise._

 _"Hey. She stopped moving all of a sudden."_

 _Studying the screen, Sebastian saw that the young woman had stopped in front of a dressing room. The dot stayed there during the next singer's performance. Suspicious, Sebastian was about to go check on her when the dot shot into the room, then in the opposite direction. Before Damion could stop him, Sebastian was gone. Sighing, the Prince continued to watch the dot flee from the dressing room. He assumed she was being chased by the kidnapper, and prayed that Sebastian didn't scare the guy off. The red dot had just about reached the door next to the stage when it vanished. The two Demons blinked at the screen in disbelief. Had the tracking device been found already?_

 _Cursing under his breath, Damion motioned for Ciel to follow him outside. While the young boy searched for the young woman or the butler, the Prince called Lacey. The Witch answered on the first ring._

 _"You lost her already?" she asked incredulously._

 _"Do you know where she is?"_

 _Sebastian had reappeared beside them, clutching a scrap of black cloth in his fist. The woman on the line sighed._

 _"Give me a minute."_

 _There was a pause._

 _"What the hell? Why is she in Rubanix City?"_

 _While Lacey cursed in a multitude of languages, Damion went back to his app. Switching the map to one of Rubanix City, he was relieved to see that the red dot had reappeared. He studied the map for a moment, trying to recall where exactly she was. It had been awhile, but he was convinced she was near the Bazaar of the southern area. The Prince mused over this as Sebastian loomed threateningly over his shoulder. Why would she be taken there of all places? He zoomed in on her position, realizing that she wasn't in the Bazaar; she was under it._

 _"Shit."_

 _Lacey paused in her angry rant that he had clearly tuned out._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _Damion groaned._

 _"She's in the Slave Market. Taylor is going to be auctioned off."_


	12. Chapter 12

Taylor had been missing for five hours. Lacey looked at the clock hanging above her work bench. Five and a half now. The Witch rubbed her temples. The odds of Taylor being dead were increasing with every passing minute. There was no doubt in her mind that the girl was a slave, and it was only a matter of time before someone realized who she was. Her phone buzzed and Lacey glanced at the lit screen. Damion and the others had found the slave market, but Taylor was long gone. Unfortunate, but unsurprising. Sighing, she returned to the map spread over her desk, her fingers caressing a smooth, pale pink stone on a silver chain. This would be her tenth attempt at scrying for Taylor. It was an easy enough spell to cast. Hold the stone over the map, swing it in a large circle by its chain, and speak a few words in the ancient language of Vis. The problem she faced, as with the previous nine attempts, is that the stone never landed on a spot. On a bigger map showing the different realms, it would instantly point to Rubanix City. Finding where Taylor was in the city was another matter altogether. With her newest failure, Lacey tossed the stone to the side with a hiss. It bounced once before landing on the cover of a small black book. The Witch scowled at it. That damn book.

Within the pages of this book were answers to so many questions, but Lacey couldn't bring herself to reveal them. In fact, she would gladly erase her own memories in order to forget about the damn thing. Alas, she could not. Gingerly, Lacey picked up the book and flipped through its pages. Neat handwriting lined each page before stopping abruptly half-way through the book. The first few pages were nothing more than the writer's thoughts so she skipped over them. She stopped at an entry dated as sometime in August a few years back.

 _She knows. She knows what he and I have done, yet we are still alive. My Lady is a merciful woman, but even she cannot turn a blind eye forever. He is a Prince, and I am just a lowly Handmaiden. Eventually our hearts will lead to our death. I have accepted this. I would much rather burn beside him than live my life without him. My only regret is the pain I have caused my Lady. She is so loving and good, but our infidelity has taken its toll on her. The light in her eyes is dying. The words on her lips sharper. She is angry, but she cares too much for us to condemn us. No, she will watch in agony, as that is how she is. No matter the cost, my Lady will sacrifice her own happiness to ensure the world stays as it is. She has given up so much to bring peace to the realms, and I fear it is only a matter of time before she cracks._

Lacey flipped to one date for a few months later, near the end of October.

 _Her pain is too much. I understand it now. This beautiful princess is chained by horrible monsters who force her to do the unthinkable. The Prince and I were supposed to be on a mission, but I returned to the palace to gather ingredients for a potion. As I rushed back to my room, I heard my Lady's muffled screams. I feared she was being kidnapped, and so I ran to her side with wand ready. To my horror, I found her in the conference room on her knees before three Councilmen. These ancient Mages are said to be the most powerful Supernaturals to ever live and could easily turn me to dust if they so choose. That fear held me captive as I watched through a crack in the door. My Lady was held down as Councilman Arian forced a collar-like necklace over her head. She shrieked as the metal touched her, smoke rising from her skin. Then, the collar fused to her. I did nothing as my Lady was ordered to strip. She vehemently refused, but clutched at her throat as the collar pained her. Like a coward, I fled to my rooms. That Artifact should not exist. A horrid device, the wearer is forced to obey any and every command by the holder of the key. As I learned in the weeks to come, my Lady was forced to slaughter villages of Races who refused to bow to the will of the Council. My Prince has come to despise her, and I find myself too afraid to tell him the truth. The Council is a force that no one can withstand, and I fear what they would do to him were he to confront them. Forgive me, my Lady. I am weak and undeserving of your mercy._

The Witch paused at this part. The Artifact mentioned in the journal sounded like the collars used before the Massacre of Angel Isle. They were used to control Warrior Clan Angels who went berserk. These creatures, dubbed Dark Angels for the color of their wings, were unrivaled in terms of magical and physical power. Many ambitious fools would hunt down these warriors and try to capture them. It was gut-wrenching process that typically consisted of removing the Angel's wings and blinding them. The agony brought on by these idiots trying to tame them drove them mad, and entire realms had been destroyed by a rampaging Dark Angel. With Angel Hunting becoming more common, the other clans of Angels created a collar that would bend the Dark Angel to their will. The intention was to keep the crazed Angel passive while healers worked to repair the damage to their mind and body. However, with the extinction of the Angels came the discovery of the collars and their use was twisted by the Races who found them.

The next entry was dated for a year later.

 _My fears have been confirmed. My Lady is at the mercy of the Council, and the entire Supernatural world is too blind to see it. My Prince refused to believe me when I told him the truth. I should not have waited so long._

 _My Lady has taken to locking herself away. She is no longer a common sight around the palace, and her presence has been missed. My heart aches. The sweet girl who won me over so many years ago is gone. In her place is a cold, hard woman who doesn't recognize her own reflection. Now, in the pit of her despair, she has done the unthinkable._

 _A pair of Demons visited the palace today. While the young one spoke with the Supernatural leaders, the older one stole away. I followed him through the palace and was surprised to see him enter my Lady's room. When I peered through the keyhole, I saw the Demon approach my Lady as she stared at the window. What I write below is their conversation._

 _"What do you desire?"_

 _My Lady faces him._

 _"It is a foolish desire, but I plan on acting on it nonetheless."_

 _"Oh?"_

 _"I am miserable. The man I am to marry despises me, and I am alone. My desire is to marry someone who loves me."_

 _The Demon laughs at her._

 _"You want me to make the Prince love you again?"_

 _My Lady snorts._

 _"Of course not. That would be asinine. No, you will be the man who will court me. You may have my soul the night of our wedding."_

 _My Lady's words confused me. Why would she give up her soul to be courted by a Demon she doesn't know? Has she descended into madness? Even the Demon seems to agree with me. There is a look of disbelief on his face that causes my Lady to laugh sharply._

 _"Come now, Demon. Is my desire too easy for you? Never fear. There is another part to this contract. Would you like to hear it?"_

 _The Demon simply nods._

 _"You must do this without knowing who I am. Do you think you can handle that? Is my soul worth it?"_

 _The smirk returns to the Demon's lips._

 _"Yes, to both. Your misery and despair are absolutely divine."_

 _"Good. Now, the contract mark for both of us must be discreet. It would ruin the game if you found me so easily."_

 _"What do you have in mind?"_

 _My Lady taps her left cheek._

 _"My symbol will be on the inside of my cheek. Yours will be on the bottom of your foot. Understood?"_

 _The Demon is confused._

 _"Why not have both of them of the inside of our cheeks?"_

 _"You are doing me a favor with this, Demon. It is only fair for yours to be more obvious so that you may remember."_

 _My Lady steps forward and grabs his arm._

 _"Shall we get this over with?"_

 _I leave before the contract is formed. Why would my Lady do so such a thing? Out of everything she could ask for, why this? With this Demon's help, she could dispose of the Councilmen who force her to kill for them._

Lacey sighed, skipping to the last entry.

 _I write these words as I travel with my Lady and my Prince to Starfield. My Lady has told us that she wishes to lay flowers on her family's grave, but I know better. The bag slung over her shoulder holds the ingredients for a very powerful, all-encompassing spell. When the Prince leaves to visit his mother, my Lady pulls me aside. I will be casting a memory wipe spell with my Lady's help. I am hesitant to do so, but my Lady explains why, and my heart shatters. The contract with the Demon makes sense now, and I hate it. I hate everything about this. She wants us to live in a world she makes, one where she does not exist. A world where Shay and I can be together. She believes that we will find each other as Soulmates do, but to ensure our success she has sold her soul to a Demon. The Demon will woo her, preventing her from falling in love with Shay again. When I beg her to reconsider, she admits that it is not just for our benefit. With her existence erased from the Supernatural world, the Council will not seek her out. No more collar. No more unnecessary slaughter. She will be just another normal human girl._

 _I am so sorry, my Lady. It should have never come to this. I am sorry I stole away your happiness. I am sorry I stood by and let the Council abuse you. I'm sorry that I will take everything from you with a few spoken words. Shay and I do not deserve your kindness, and I pray that your new life is nothing like this one. May you find your Soulmate, my Lady, and live a life worth having._

Lacey set the book aside and laid her head on her desk. The mystery of Taylor's memory loss was contained in this journal, and by her own hand, no less! The Witch groaned loudly. How was she supposed to tell everyone about this? Sebastian would be furious to learn that his love for Taylor was created via contract. He may be angry enough to kill her. She lifted her head and rubbed her temples. Did he still have the contract mark on the bottom of his foot, or did she remove it with the one on his hand? The phone beside her started to ring, and Lacey stared at it for a moment. Perhaps it would be best to wait until she was knew if Sebastian was still under contract.

"What's wrong?"

"Have you found her?" Damion was frantic.

"All I know is that she's still in the city."

 _Though I have no idea if she's dead or alive_.

"Goddamnit!" There was a long pause. "Sebastian may have found something. I have to go."

The line clicked and she let the phone drop to the table. There wasn't time to worry about this right now. Taylor was still missing, and god knows what she was going through. A twinge of pain in her chest made her wince. Why did the world continue to make the young woman suffer?

"Looking for someone?"

Lacey swiveled her chair towards the voice. Sitting on her windowsill was a beautiful Demon with dark green eyes. Every instinct screamed for her to defend herself, but the journal dampened her will to fight. Instead, she left her chair to kneel beside him, careful not to pull the hair pooling onto the carpet. Shay frowned at her, clearly expecting a different response.

"What are you doing?"

Feeling bold, the Witch ran her fingers through the hair on the floor. Emerald eyes widened, but he remained still.

"Did you know?"

Sharp eyes found the book on her desk.

"Some. I have my suspicions about the rest."

Lacey motioned towards her desk.

"Everything is in there. How we ruined her life. Her pain and misery. The lengths she went to protect us. The memory wipe."

The Demon lowered his eyes, but said nothing.

"We did this, Shay."

"I know." His voice was heavy with grief.

Pulling her wand from her belt, Lacey brought the book to her with a flick of her wrist. She flipped through it, watching Shay read it at lightning speeds. A gift from the Void Magic, no doubt. Each page deepened the scowl on his face, but he didn't speak until the book closed.

"That's the truth of it, then?"

She nodded sadly. Shay ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes.

"All this time, and I still didn't have a damn clue. I'm such an idiot."

"None of us knew," she whispered. "That was the point."

They lapsed into silence. The Witch's thoughts remained on the agony of the woman she served. She cursed her heart and her love for the man beside her. If only she had locked her feelings away, none of this would have happened. Shay's mind raced as he thought of his foolish anger and jealousy towards a man ordered to love the young woman. He should have known better. Taylor had never done anything truly self-serving, so why would her relationship with Sebastian be any different?

Lacey's phone lit up and the woman floated it over to where they sat. There was text updating her on the trio's status. Sebastian's lead was a dead end. Dark eyes peered up at the man in the window. Was that why he was here?

"Do you know where Taylor is?"

Shay grunted irritably.

"Yeah, but you're not going to like it."

To both of their surprise, Lacey threw her arms around his neck. Blushing, the Witch was about to jump back, but the Demon pulled her closer. She closed her eyes, tears rolling down her cheeks. His embrace felt so _right_. Like they were made for one another. Lacey smirked against his chest. It was true, wasn't it? They were Soulmates.

"Lacey."

"Hm?"

Shay forced her to look at him.

"You need to rescue Taylor. She comes first."

Disappointment flooded through her, but she nodded.

"Where is she?"

The name he breathed into her ear turned her blood to ice.

"No!" she cried, reaching for her phone. "If he learns who she is-!"

Shay's eyes glittered with rage.

"She will become his tool. Again."


	13. Chapter 13

There was blood everywhere. It coated the floor and the walls and even the ceiling. Were it not for the metallic smell that overwhelmed my senses, I would have mistaken it for paint. My skin was smeared with it, and I began to forget how I looked without the reddish dye. It soaked into my dress, weighing me down as I splashed through dark puddles. Glassy eyes stared up at me from lifeless bodies scattered about the room. I smiled at them, greeting them by name as I skipped through the room. Pale faces watched me from behind thick iron bars with eyes wide with fear. They backed away when I flounced up to them, and I giggled behind a crimson hand. These men were silly. Did they think they were safe locked in their cell?

"How did this happen?" The blonde man asked.

The bearded man shook his head, his cruel eyes watching me.

"She was given the same thing, right?" Cruel Eyes glared at him. "Look, I'm just making sure."

"It was the same drug. I have no idea why she's like this."

Blondie scooted away from me with a gasp when I slammed my hands on the bars.

"This bitch is insane! We need to put her down!"

Cruel Eyes sighed.

"I believe we already tried that." He motioned to the bodies adorning my room. "She killed everyone."

"Did Arian say what we should do with her?" Blondie asked, eyeing me nervously.

"Wait for the drug to wear off and hope she calms down."

"Seriously!?"

Cruel Eyes gave him a dark look.

"Are you questioning our master's orders?"

"No! Of course not!"

The sound of a heavy door slamming shut made the two jump. Curious, I cocked my head at the sound. Was someone else coming to visit me? A man in a brightly colored robe floated down the stairs speaking amiably with the scowling Demon beside him. He looked to be in his twenties with wheat-blonde hair and sparkling violet eyes. I frowned. Was this man an Angel? My gaze shifted to the snowy-haired Demon. Why was Vincent here?

"I'm sure you can understand my confusion," the robed man said as they approached the bars, "It never dawned on me that she would be among the slaves."

Vincent grunted at this.

"You know I would never purposely harm your human," the man assured him.

"I'm sure," the Demon replied darkly. "Though I can't help but wonder why she's in such a state."

My eyes flickered back to Cruel Eyes and Blondie. They had been silent during this exchange. Why? The two were watching the robed man with a mixture of fear and respect. Oh? Did that make him Arian?

Arian laughed.

"I'm afraid she's suffering from an allergic reactions of sorts. You see the drug I use to make my slaves passive has done the complete opposite with her."

The Demon King eyed the bodies with disgust.

"I can see that."

My head drooped. Even in my red haze, I could sense Vincent's disapproval. He thought I was monster, and he was right. I had taken pleasure in killing each of the men in this room, and even now I felt no remorse. I let my forehead rest on the iron bars, a tired sigh escaping my lips. What was wrong with me?

"Oh? I think it's finally wearing off!"

Arian snickered when I looked up with dead eyes. The joy that accompanied killing the men around me had dissipated, and in its place was horror. The cell door opened as I fell to my knees, retching. What had I done!? Strong arms dragged me to my feet and a hand clamped over my mouth as I started to scream. A crack to my head silenced me, and a growl followed. I was ripped away from Blondie and pulled into Vincent's arms.

"How _dare_ you lay a hand on her!" he roared.

Raising an eyebrow, Arian dismissed the men.

"I apologize for their…imprudence. I fear the young woman has frightened them with her bloodlust."

With a snarl, Vincent whisked me out of the dungeon as Arian's laughter echoed off the walls. People in masquerade masks stared at us as I was dragged through a labyrinth of hallways. I could only imagine how terrifying I looked dyed in Grell's favorite color. Empty-eyed slaves served Supernaturals in lavish sitting rooms as we passed. My stomach twisted. I could have been one of them. Instead, I turned into a bloodthirsty monster. Vincent paused at the ballroom door, his lips drawn into a thin line.

"Close your eyes," he said after a moment.

When I stared at him blankly, he sighed.

"We have to go through here to leave, and I don't want you to see the sickening thing Arian calls a party."

A bloodcurdling scream rang out from the ballroom and Vincent tensed. The knuckles of the hand around my wrist turned white, and I could feel the Demon shaking. Mossy eyes flashed red as a woman's voice pleaded for help, and I watched quietly as Vincent struggled to maintain his composure. This was the first time I had ever seen him so rattled. Whatever was happening in that room was tearing at every fiber of his moral being, and he was powerless to stop it. Vincent flinched at my bloody touch, but when I nodded my head, he looked visibly relieved.

"Thank you," he murmured softly. "I know it will be hard, but try to block out anything you hear as we pass through."

I closed my eyes as the Demon King swung the door open. Lovely music wafted around us as I was carefully led through the room. Voices whispered around us at my unruly appearance, snickering when I stumbled over an outstretched leg. A female voice wondered loudly if Vincent would be willing to share me as her friends tittered. The sound of a blade being sharpened sent shivers down my spine, and I heard my savior snap that he didn't share his prizes. The woman gave a shrill laugh, and I trembled at the sound of tearing flesh. With a low growl, Vincent sped up. Muffled cries of pain and pleasure drowned out the music as we ran, but it was the laughter of the Supernaturals around us that scared me. There was something cold and wrong about their disembodied voices. It gave me the startling realization that I was a rabbit among wolves. Shuddering, I prayed we would escape soon.

"Leaving so soon, Vincent?" A husky voice teased.

The Demon stopped, every muscle tense.

"I'm afraid so, Julia."

Delicate fingers caressed my cheek, and my eyes popped open. A gorgeous woman gazed at me like one would at a delicious entrée. Her eyes mirrored Arian's in both color and emotion, but there was something dark just below the surface. Something…evil. With a toss of her golden hair, she gave me a dazzling smile as her hands crept down my body.

"What a lovely creature," she purred, "Is there any way I can convince you to give her to me?"

I flinched under her touch, shying away from fingers methodically tearing away my blood-soaked bodice. The hungry stares of the masked fiends around us amplified my terror, but before I could flee, Vincent yanked me away. Shielding my eyes with a trembling hand, the Demon dragged me away from the amused chuckle of the demented woman.

"Come, now, Vincent. I was only joking," she called after him, her tone saying otherwise.

This time, he didn't reply. Sweeping me into his arms, he sprinted through the mansion and launched himself outside. Even then, he continued to run, putting as much distance between us and the evil creatures inside. I listened to his racing heart as he darted through the city, curious but afraid as to why Julia frightened him. My musing was interrupted by Vincent suddenly stopping. Uncovering my eyes, the Demon slumped against the door of a funeral parlor. His hair was free from its braid, with the ends tinted red from where it brushed against my skin. Blood stained his dress shirt and arms from carrying me, and a bloody handprint adorned his sleeve. Cradling me against his chest, Vincent rapped on the door behind him three times.

The door opened just a crack and a silver-haired man stuck his head out, grinning manically.

"Now, what do-?"

Upon seeing Vincent, the man's smile faded. With strength that seemed beyond his thin frame, he grabbed the Demon by the shoulders and hauled us into his shop. After flipping the 'open' sign to 'closed', the door was shut and locked. Silver bangs were swept away as the man knelt down to examine us with gold-green eyes. The snowy Demon gave him a weak grin.

"I told you I would visit, Adrian."

The Reaper flicked his forehead with a chuckle.

"No, you said you would come by to drink tea with me. I doubt that will be the case today."

Vincent rolled his eyes, but allowed Adrian to help him to his feet. Setting me on the lid of a coffin, the Demon explained what happened at the party while the Reaper listened raptly, tapping a finger against his lips. He seemed unsurprised by my reaction to whatever drug Arian pumped into my body, but his eyes narrowed when Vincent mentioned Julia.

"So, even she is interested in our dark rose," he murmured thoughtfully, gold-green eyes glancing in my direction.

Vincent followed his gaze with a frown.

"Taylor, there is a shower in the back room. Why don't you go wash up?"

I nodded and allowed the silver-haired man to lead me to a small bathroom. He didn't say a word to me, but I could feel his eyes watching my every move. Perhaps he was waiting to see if I would say something about that day on Maiden Lane. He knew who I was, and while I had hundreds of questions for him, I was far too exhausted to ask them. After leaving a black robe on the sink similar to the one he was wearing, Adrian vanished. With him gone, I stripped and tossed my dress into the sink. I stepped under the stream of water with a contented sigh. God, I forgot how heavenly showers could be.

 _Both men waited silently, straining to hear the telltale sound of running water. Vincent smirked at the young woman's sigh, before turning his attention to Adrian Crevan. The exiled Reaper, who went by Undertaker for some strange reason, was a close friend of his. They met back when Adrian was still a Reaper-in-training and he was attending the prestigious Supernatural school known as Black Rose Academy. Vincent mused over the many centuries that passed since their first meeting with a smile. It was hard to imagine a time when the Reaper wasn't at his side. Said Reaper was currently drinking tea from a beaker, hiding a grin behind the glass._

 _"Soo~ Did you have fun at the party?"_

 _Vincent rolled his eyes._

 _"Do you even need to ask?"_

 _Sobering, Adrian set his glass down._

 _"I thought Taylor was being guarded by some of the strongest Supernaturals in the Realms. How did she end up as a Councilman's slave?"_

 _The Demon leaned against a coffin, his fingers brushing against the satin lining._

 _"Apparently my son's mate was investigating the disappearance of some singers from a music hall he owns in Starfield. Foolishly, he and Damion felt that it was safe to use Taylor as bait with Kane rotting in a cell."_

 _Adrian rolled his eyes._

 _"There are things in this world much worse than Kane."_

 _Nodding his head in agreement, Vincent reflected on the girl's violent reaction to Arian's drug._

 _"I still don't understand why the drug made her bloodthirsty," he admitted with a sigh. "It's like it drove her mad and sent her on a killing spree."_

 _The Reaper was quiet. Long silver hair hid his eyes as he reached for his drink. Vincent gave him a sharp look._

 _"You know something."_

 _"I know a lot of things," Adrian stated._

 _"Adrian."_

 _With a quick glance towards the back room, the Reaper leaned forward._

 _"There are some things best left unsaid." The Demon scowled. "I will tell you that her reaction was not a freak occurrence. There is a reason for it, but she must discover it on her own."_

 _Vincent's questioning look earned him a sad smile._

 _"Do you remember what I told you, old friend?"_

 _"About how the world is not as it seems?"_

 _He nodded._

 _"What about it?"_

 _"I am one of the few people who remembers the world as it was before," Adrian said wistfully, "I also know why the world changed."_

 _Vincent followed his gaze._

 _"Are you implying Taylor had something to do with it?"_

 _The Reaper only smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. Before he could press further, Taylor appeared in the doorway engulfed in a black robe. It was comically too big for her with sleeves that made her look like a child in their parent's shirt. The hem stopped at her ankles, and Vincent winced at the ugly bruises. It came as no surprise that she had been chained, but the wounds still bothered him. He was relieved to see the blood washed from her skin. She no longer looked like the crazed animal in Arian's dungeon, but her actions had taken their toll. Her skin had taken on an ashy hue that made her look sickly. Dull gray eyes were glued to the floor, drained of both light and emotion. The sight gave him the distinct feeling that he was looking at a walking corpse. Exchanging a concerned look with Adrian, Vincent gestured for Taylor to sit next to him. The woman shambled over to him and hopped up onto the coffin. Wrapping a protective arm around her, Vincent dug out his cell phone, relieved to see it in one piece. He texted his location to the leader of his escort, smirking when Alice texted back to scold him for running off. A knock at the front door followed and Adrian giggled as an elderly Cleric stormed in the funeral parlor._

 _"Where the hell have you been?" she snapped._

 _Vincent gave her a sheepish grin._

 _"Sorry, Alice. Something came up."_

 _The Cleric's eyes narrowed._

 _"Oh? It couldn't possibly have something to do with crashing a Councilman's party, would it?"_

 _The Demon started to stammer out an apology, but Alice held up a hand._

 _"It doesn't matter. You're safe." Her sharp gaze landed on Taylor. "We will drop off the girl before heading home. Come."_

 _Vincent guided Taylor from the shop, passing her off to a blonde Witch who spoke softly while smoothing her hair. The Demon paused in the doorway before his mossy eyes turned to Adrian. The Reaper was drinking his tea thoughtfully, and gave his friend a reassuring grin._

 _"She will be fine."_

 _Vincent nodded, but a flicker of uncertainty crossed his face. His gaze landed on something beside the coffin Adrian sat on, and his expression softened._

 _"Thank you."_

 _Puzzled, the Reaper cocked his head._

 _"Of course. That's what friends do."_

 _The man gave him a sad smile._

 _"Tell him that I still love him."_

 _And then he was gone. Adrian watched the door close with a sigh. Sliding from his perch, the Reaper retrieved the guitar peeking out from behind the glossy black coffin. The lid of the one he sat on only moments before swung open. A young man in a white t-shirt and dark wash jeans sat up. His face was buried in his hands as snowy hair tumbled over the sides of his hiding place, and Adrian put a comforting hand on his shoulder._

 _"Your father loves you dearly," he reminded the boy, offering him a beaker of tea._

 _The boy refused the drink and climbed from the coffin._

 _"Damion told him I was back," he said mournfully._

 _"Did you think you could hide your presence forever?"_

 _Shay shook his head._

 _"I didn't want him to know that his son was a monster."_

 _Adrian's heart panged with grief. Shayata Powers never asked to be brought back. Yet, the human known simply as Kane used the foulest of magic to force the young Demon's soul back into his preserved body. The Guardian's intention was to use Shay against Taylor, but had failed to understand how powerful his resurrected tool would be. The man even went so far as to put a magical collar on Shay to bend him to his twisted will. The Reaper watched the young Demon disappear into the back room. Removing the collar had been simple with the use of his Death Scythe, but helping the young man live with his fragmented soul was nearly impossible. Even with his extensive knowledge of Void Magic, there was no feasible way to retrieve the rest of Shay's soul. The best he could do right now was find ways for the Demon to cope. So far, Adrian had found two things that helped to calm Shay; music and gum. He was currently teaching Shay how to play guitar, or rather reteaching. His charge had been a musical prodigy in life, but his talent was absent in his rebirth. As for the second thing, it seemed that the repetitive motion of his jaw allowed him to collect his thoughts and choose his words carefully. The Demon despised this tactic, stating that it was 'unprincely' to be seen chewing gum, but he could not deny the effect._

 _"You are not a monster," the Reaper said after a moment._

 _The boy snorted._

 _"Really? Have you forgotten what I've done? Who I've hurt?"_

 _Adrian clasped his hand in front of him calmly._

 _"A monster would not have braved his father's palace to leave a letter with Taylor's location. A monster would not have infiltrated a Councilman's home to ensure both his father and ex-fiancée escaped unharmed."_

 _"I owe her that much, don't I?" Shay growled. "Her life is in shambles because of me."_

 _The Reaper's unflinching stare pierced through him uncomfortably._

 _"A monster does not feel remorse, and it is clear that you do," Adrian stated softly, "You are not a monster, Shay, but I fear you may have created one."_


	14. Chapter 14

I stood at the front door of the manor, my hand hovering over the dark wood. All I had to do was let my fingers rap against the surface, and I could go back to my life. There would be a hot meal and comfy bed and people who loved me behind this door. Anxious and loving faces would greet me, and a heartbreakingly beautiful man would twirl me around and around as relief and joy lit up his eyes. Days of attending school and sparring with Nali awaited me with small, happy moments to color my life. It was all I could think of while curled up at the bottom of a birdcage while unfamiliar voices fought over me in a bidding war. The hope that I would come home was the only thing that kept me going for that week of hell. Yet, now that I was here, I hesitated. Was I afraid? My hand fell to my side. No, but something was preventing me from knocking. Turning on my heel, I stepped onto the grassy lawn and wandered in the direction of my favorite tree. Perhaps I just needed to gather my thoughts.

The quiet chatter of Ciel's staff drifted from the open windows as I passed. I paused a moment to watch a pair of maids giggling as they glided down the hall. They seemed human in every aspect, but I knew better. They were souls. Damned souls to be precise. As Derrick had explained during the brief moments I was dead, there was no 'hell' to send evil souls to. Instead, they were used as servants for immortal races, such as Demons. A sharp cry broke me from my trance, and I turned towards the sound. Seeing no one, I continued my trek.

The window to Ciel's study was open when I approached. Vincent stood with his back towards me, addressing whoever was in the room. Glancing between it and the tree, I decided to sit against the side of the house where I would not be seen. The Demon King's head turned slightly in my direction as I plopped down beside the window, but he didn't give me away. Resting my head against the cool stone, I listened to the tail-end of Vincent sternly scolding his son.

"Do you understand what could have happened?"

I could almost see Damion hanging his head.

"Yes, father. It was a foolish idea."

"And you!"

"Forgive me, my king." That was Ciel, his normal apathy replaced with genuine regret. "I allowed Taylor to be harmed."

Vincent sighed.

"You are still young, my son." I giggled as the blunette made a small choking sound. "Now, now. You are Damion's mate. That makes you my son. Now, I am aware of your ignorance of our world. It does not forgive your actions. That is for Taylor to do. However, I will ensure that you are properly instructed on the world of the Supernatural."

"Thank you, my king."

There was a pause, then a silky voice spoke, sounding surprised.

"My king?"

"You were the only one who showed sense with this idiocy," Vincent said, emphasizing 'idiocy', "I want you to teach my son and his mate of our world, but I will not ask you to do it for free."

"Yes…but this is-."

"I am one man, Sebastian. I do not need multiple homes."

"I-I am eternally grateful, but-!"

"Enough," he snapped.

"Of course, my king."

Vincent sighed.

"My temper is short today. Please forgive me. This payment in not just for you. Taylor is like a daughter to me, and I want her to live a happy, comfortable life. I feel like it is the least I can do after everything she's gone through."

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye as he said this, and I smiled. Mossy eyes snapped back to the group in the study, and his tone darkened.

"Now, let's discuss what your foolishness has done."

I listened to Ciel's chair creak as Vincent sat.

"Your little stunt led to Taylor being, not only kidnapped, but sold into slavery. Ciel, I understand you that you are unaware of how slavery works in our world. Son, explain it to him."

Damion's voice trembled.

"When a human is sold as a slave, they become the property of the buyer. The owner can do anything they want to their slaves. An average person will use them as servants. However, the more affluent Supernaturals have servants like yours. For them, slaves are purchased for amusement."

"Amusement?" I could almost smell the smoke as Ciel tried to process that.

When Damion hesitated, his father took over.

"They torture slaves. For fun."

"And…Taylor…was…"

"She was purchased by a Councilman, someone who lives at the very top of Supernatural Society, for a 'party' of sorts." Vincent let out a low growl. "Arian was planning on making her the main attraction."

"What? Why!?" Damion sounded frantic.

"He knew exactly who she was," Vincent snarled, "It was meant as a painful reminder that I am powerless against him."

Silence fell over the room as the Demon King slumped in his seat.

"Had she not gone insane, I would have been forced to watch," he moaned, sounding on the verge of tears.

Startled, I peeked over the windowsill. Vincent had doubled over with his face buried in his hands and his shoulders shaking. Damion knelt at his feet with his forehead pressed against his father's. His mate stood awkwardly to the side, unsure of what to do. However, it was Sebastian's reaction that frightened me. Crimson became electric pink as his pupils turned to slits. His form started to flicker until a mist-like creature stood in his place. The miasma remained humanoid, though only its glowing eyes and fanged mouth were solid. Scratch that. The creature's legs were solid as well, clad in high-heeled boots. A shower of black feathers fell over the room as a pair of bird wings sprouted from its back, flapping with each growl. Terrified, I sank to the ground, turning the color of milk. The aura of anger and power radiated from that thing was suffocating, causing me to gasp for breath. Lesser creatures fled. The edges of my vision were turning black when Vincent shot to his feet.

"NO!"

It was like a switch was flipped. Air returned to my lungs when I sat up, and I leaned against the wall for support. Vincent was speaking in a calm voice that I couldn't hear over the rushing of my blood, and Sebastian responded softly. When I recovered from my heart attack, I continued eavesdropping.

"It's fine. Are you alright?"

"Yes, my king." Sebastian sound tired.

"Good. Good." Vincent took a deep breath before continuing. "Now, I need to tell you this before I leave. Can you remain calm enough to hear me?"

Sebastian must have nodded because he continued.

"Taylor was spared from her fate because of the drug she was injected with. Its intended purpose was to keep her passive while she was tortured." A low growl escaped my fiancée, but Vincent ignored it. "For whatever reason, it had the opposite effect on her."

"It made her aggressive?" Damion asked.

"Something like that." He paused. "Aggressive is too weak of a word. Perhaps it would be easier to understand if you knew how I found her.

Arian tossed her in a cell after she tried to attack him. He apparently did the honors of drugging her himself, and she lunged at him a few minutes later. When he realized he couldn't get her under control, he sent people to put her down like a wild animal."

"Who were they?" Sebastian snarled.

"Honestly? I don't know. Their bodies were so badly mangled that I couldn't tell where one started and another ended."

I flinched. Memories of terrified screams played through my head as my own laughter echoed in the background.

"He sent a group of slaves to kill her?" Ciel asked with disgust.

"…No."

I heard a sharp intake of breath as Vincent returned to the window.

"Arian sent eight Supernaturals to kill her; five Warlocks, two Incubi, and one Tengu. Taylor killed every single one of them. Rather gruesomely, I might add. When I first laid eyes on her, I thought someone had thrown a bucket of paint at her. She and her cell were drenched in it, and it was only after I saw what remained of the bodies that I realized what she had done. She was bordering on insanity when we left, and I truly believe the only reason Arian let me take her was because he was afraid of what would happen if she escaped."

To my horror, Sebastian started to laugh. It wasn't his usual quiet chuckle, either. When I peered over the windowsill, he was laughing so hard that he had fallen to his knees and was clutching his sides. Damion and Ciel stared at him in shock, but Vincent's expression told me he had expected this. I quickly ducked down before someone saw me.

"What the hell is so funny?" Ciel snapped.

Sebastian sobered long enough to speak.

"My darling is a little devil!" he gasped out. "How delightful!"

My stomach started to heave. How could he find this funny? I brutally killed eight people! He should hate me! Or find me disgusting! Why did he sound…proud?

"As amusing as you may find this, Taylor does not," Vincent reminded him darkly.

This snapped him out of his hysterics.

"Honestly," he said with a sigh, "my love is far too hard on herself."

"While that may be, she is still reeling from the events of this week. You need to be patient with her while she recovers. Am I understood?"

Sighing, I slowly crawled away from the window. It shouldn't surprise me that my fiancée found my sin amusing. He was a Demon after all, and I'm sure he had killed his fair share over the years. Staying close to the wall, I started to head back to the front door.

"What am I supposed to do!?"

I froze at Lacey's voice.

"I…I don't know."

Was that Alex? I peeked into the nearest open window and saw Lacey face-down on her bed. Alexandra sat beside her, rubbing her back.

"I wish I never found that damn book!" the Witch's muffled voice cried.

Alex nodded, murmuring soothingly. I ducked down when the Mage's head moved in my direction.

"Have you decided what to do with it?"

"Like what? Burn it?" Lacey let out a sharp laugh. "You know I can't do that. That book is literally the only thing we have from before the memory wipe."

Now my interest was piqued. Poking my head up, I saw a small black book sitting a few inches away from my position. I recognized it as the book the two had been discussing the day I climbed to the roof. Was this what Lacey was upset about? Watching the two women like a hawk, I slowly pilfered the book from the desk and hugged it to my chest. The leather was warm from sitting in the sun, and I marveled at the gold leaves imprinted on the cover. Sebastian's voice called for them, and I waited until the two left before opening the book.

It was interesting in the beginning, like a fairy tale gone wrong. A young maid falls in love with a Prince and they have an affair. The Princess finds out, and is devastated. I admired the Lady the maid wrote of. Even with her heart in pieces, she chose to let the Prince and maid live. I skipped some of the more mundane entries, eager to learn more of the Princess's fate. And then my heart stopped. Arian. That was the Councilmen who bought me. What had he forced the Lady to do? The more I read, the angrier I became. The so-called Supernatural government had used and abused a good woman just to erase anyone who disagreed with them. How sickening. I read on, learning the horrible things the Prince said to the Princess for something she was forced to do. He sounded like an ass. How dare he treat her like that, especially after everything he did! Hell, I didn't even blame the Lady for her contract. God knows she just wanted someone to love her. Growling, I was ready to toss the book aside when I came to the last entry. Deciding that I could handle a few more pages, I continued. And I wish I hadn't. The Prince's name was finally revealed, and with it came the understanding of who I was reading about.

With a strangled cry, I hurriedly replaced the journal and darted to the nearest window. My panicked reflection started back at me as I peered into my mouth. There wasn't enough light. Cursing, I hunted down the new phone Vincent gave me. Finding it, I used the flashlight feature to illuminate the inside of my mouth. Oh god… This couldn't be real… On the inside of my cheek was a dull, purple contract mark, one that I instantly recognized. My legs gave out, and I fell to the ground with a hand over my mouth as tears streaked down my face. Until just recently, this was the same mark Sebastian hid beneath pristine white gloves.

"Darling?"

Sebastian appeared beside me in the glass, his eyes clouded with worry.

"I'm fine," I choked out, "Just having some flashbacks."

Understanding flooded over his face, and he knelt down to hug me.

"It's over, my love. You're safe, now."

This only made me cry harder. I wanted to believe him. I really did, but that book ruined any chance I had of being happy. Not only was my life a lie, but so was my relationship. It was nothing more than a contract that served to protect Shay and his lover. And that lover? It was none other than the sobbing Witch. My gaze unconsciously shifted to Sebastian's shoes. It was possible that he wasn't the Demon I sold my soul to. Determined to know, I poked my fiancée's chest.

"Hm?"

"Will you take a shower with me?"

I cringed inwardly as his eyes lit up. God, what kind of monster was I?

"Of course, darling."

He swept me away to our room, showering me with kisses and loving words. Once, this would have been a welcome comfort, but now it just made me ill. None of this was real. Even if Sebastian truly felt like he loved me, it was only because of the contract. It was nothing more than an order that he no longer remembered. When we stripped to get into the shower, I watched his feet, praying that there would be nothing on the bottom of them. My strange behavior did not go unnoticed, but I played it off like an issue from my week as a slave. Sebastian didn't even question it. Why should he? Vincent had ensured he knew about that week, and he was ignorant of Lacey's book.

I followed him into the shower, listening painfully to his rich voice gently scolding me about the kidnapping. I nodded silently, reaching for my shampoo. Misjudging the distance, I knocked if off the caddy. Sighing, I started to bend over, but my fiancée had already knelt down to grab it with a chuckle. On one knee, he scooped up the bottle before rising gracefully to his feet. His smile faded when he turned.

"Taylor? What's wrong?"

Why?

"Sweetheart?"

Why did I have to be right?

"...Darling?" Crimson eyes appeared before me. "Nobody is going to hurt you, okay? I won't let them."

I gave him a weak smile.

"Thank you," I croaked out, wishing those words were true.

The smile he gave me broke my heart. He was just so happy that I was safe, and all he wanted to do was love me, but he had no idea that those feelings were fake. With a contract, I chained him in a lie that he was too blind to see. Tears spilled down my face as his gentle hands washed my hair and body while he whispered seductively in my ear. I let him carry me to the bed while a knife twisted in my chest. My heart wasn't into the act, but my body still responded to his touch. Every kiss was a blade in my heart, a mocking reminder that the man who brought moans of pleasure to my lips was forced to do so. This sweet bonding of souls was a fraud that I created with the symbol on the inside of my cheek.

At the end, when both of us had climaxed, he curled up next to me and told me how much he loved me. He mistook my sob as fear, and reminded me that he would keep me safe.

"No one will hurt you again, my love," he murmured in my hair. "I promise."

Eventually, my tears dried up and I started to drift off to sleep. Sebastian watched me with a faint smile. His fingers were entwined in my hair, dark strands twisted into curls. How I wanted to forget what I read in that book. I wanted to continue living this lie, but my heart wouldn't let me. It was only fair to release Sebastian from his contract and allow him to seek out his true Soulmate. God knows it wasn't me. As my eyes closed, a single tear escaped. It was time to face my destiny.


	15. Chapter 15

Nobody questioned me when I announced at breakfast that I was going into town. I think they were just relieved I wasn't sitting in my room all day like I had for the last couple days. Though to be fair, those days had been spent secretly writing Sebastian a letter. While there were no words to express the guilt I felt from what I put him through, he deserved to know the truth. Deciding today would be the day, I tucked the letter beneath the black journal from Lacey's room and left my ring beside it. To ensure Sebastian wouldn't find it right away, I tossed my night clothes over it. That would at least give me until tonight, maybe longer.

I told my group I was going to the school to finalize my registration. When I said it could possibly take hours, everyone nodded their acknowledgement. Nobody questioned why I wanted to go alone. Maybe they thought I just needed some time to come to terms with what happened. With a final look at the people I considered family, I hurried out of the manor before I started crying. Sebastian called for me to have a good day as the door shut behind me, and the waterworks started. I stumbled to the car, blinded by tears, and started my journey.

The plan was not to run away. It had been my original thought, but the likelihood of being found by Sebastian was too high. I debated hiding somewhere, but, again, Sebastian would probably find me. That left one option. The idea terrified me, but the truth about the Supernatural world could not be ignored. And so, I sent a letter.

I left the car at the school. While I didn't want to leave a trail, I couldn't bring myself to steal the car. It was Sebastian's, after all, and I had already taken so much. The trek across town took a solid five hours. By the time I reached the train station, I was sore, tired, and irritable. Sebastian had called me every hour to check up on me, and I had to pretend like I was still in the Enrollment Office. With each hour, however, he started to grow more and more suspicious. Finally, I lied and told him my phone's battery was dying. With a growl, he warned me that if I didn't come home in the next hour, he was coming to get me. Sighing, I ended the call and tossed my phone into the open door of the train. I received strange looks, but no one tried to stop me when I walked away. Half an hour later, I found the crack in the mountain wall and disappeared into the field of midnight roses. It would be a few hours before my meeting, and I wanted to see this place one last time.

I sat among the roses, gazing up at the sky. The sun had started to set in a burst of reds and purples. Soon, the stars would come out and this place would be just like that night. I wiped away tears. Even if my life was nothing more than a lie, it was still real to me. The memories, both good and bad, would always be a part of me. Perhaps one day the others would wake up and remember the lives they had forgotten, but I wouldn't be there to see it. I was okay with that. I would rather die with the memories I made with my family than remember my painful past. My fingers skimmed over a rose. Yes, I could accept this end.

As night began to fall over my world, I felt his presence. I cursed myself for not leaving sooner, but the night sky had entranced me, and I lost track of time. The Demon that stalked through the field radiated with fury, and I saw his form flicker out of the corner of my eye. Fear sent a chill down my spine at his approach, but I remained still and expressionless.

"Sebastian."

The snarl that ripped from his throat made me flinch.

"I'm assuming you read the journal?" I asked, trying not to sound as terrified as I felt.

"What do you think?" he spat.

I turned my head towards him. A letter was crumpled in his gloved hand, slowly disintegrating into dust. He retained his human form, but every so often, it would turn to black mist before reforming. Electric pink eyes glared at me with slitted pupils. Once bright with love, those eyes swirled with rage and disgust, and it hurt. It hurt worse than knowing that everything about me was a lie. It hurt more than a thousand whips on my back. In the end, the worst pain I would ever feel was knowing the man I loved hated me with every fiber of his being. His free hand twitched, and I wondered if it would be the tool to end my life.

"Have you come for my soul?"

His eyes narrowed.

"Unfortunately, our contract specifically states that we must be married."

I shrugged, turning my gaze to the stars.

"If I ordered you to eat my soul, would you?"

Sebastian looked surprised before bursting into laughter.

"Without a doubt," he said, giving me an evil grin.

The burner cell in my pocket vibrated. It was time.

"Sebastian," the Demon's grin widened. "I order you to return to the manor, and stay there for five hours."

He looked dumbfounded.

"…What?"

"I _order_ you to go back to the manor and stay there for five hours." I repeated.

Sebastian's face twisted with rage.

"What makes you think I won't eat your soul right now?"

I stared calmly into his eyes.

"Then do it."

The Demon stared at me for a moment, contemplating his decision. My eyes never left his, and I waited anxiously for the flash of black that would be my end. To both of our surprise, he turned on his heel and dashed from the field. After a few minutes of holding my breath, I realized he wasn't coming back. Had my command been too strong for him to resist? No, it didn't matter. With a sigh, I left the rose field and headed for the train station.

The man I was meeting sat patiently on a wooden bench as the train pulled out of the station. Clad in a trench-coat and hat, the man was reading a newspaper when I plopped down beside him. He didn't look up, but a smile crossed his face.

"You're late."

"I know."

He folded up his newspaper and tucked it under his arm.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded solemnly. The man studied me for a moment before holding out his hand.

"You will feel a little woozy."

I took his hand without hesitation, earning a stunned look. The man's eyes softened at my miserable expression and he squeezed my hand.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way."

I looked up into his eyes, tears running down my face.

"So do I."


	16. Chapter 16

Seven pairs of eyes watched the enraged Demon pace back and forth in the dining hall. Sebastian's typically cold and composed façade had broken down into angry muttering and clenched fists that resulted in five of the seven people in the room moving farther away. The other two sat silently at the table, calmly watching the Demon. Derrick was unfazed by the man's behavior, downing his Monster as he listened to the Prince's dark news. Kane had escaped. While no one was sure how he had managed such a feat, it was clear that something had spurred the Guardian into action. That something now face-down on the table in front of the Witch across from him. Lacey was unable to bring herself to read it out loud, so the young blue-haired boy took it from her.

"It's time." He read. "My fate is calling."

There was no signature, but Derrick knew who wrote those chilling words. He couldn't blame her, to be honest. Taylor had finally seen the darkest part of the Supernatural world, and it destroyed her. He snorted, shaking his head. No. Her path to self-destruction started long before Kane. Gold eyes shifted to Lacey. It started when two star-crossed lovers tried to defy fate, but it wasn't them who paid for their transgression. While Lacey's journal had been useful, it was the confession of his dearest friend that had painted their crime. Setting his can down, Derrick let out a sigh.

"Shall I tell you a story, Sebastian?"

The Demon paused long enough to glare at him. Ignoring him, the Immortal leaned back in his chair.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl who lost everything. A fire stole away her parents and her home, leaving her alone and afraid. Her betrothed, a man she loved more than life itself, was stolen by her closest friend, leaving her with a broken heart. The men who ruled over the world she lived in used her for their own nefarious deeds, taking away what remained of her innocence. Finally, when she could lose nothing else, she gave up her soul for another chance."

Derrick paused to gulp down the rest of his Monster, watching the reactions of the people around him. Most waited patiently for him to continue, their eyes sad. Lacey had buried her face in her hands, shoulders racked with silent sobs. And Sebastian… The Demon watched him with mixture of hate and anger, but the Immoral did not miss the flash of grief in his eyes.

"The girl sold her soul for another chance, but that chance was not for her," he continued. "Despite her broken heart, she wanted her betrothed to be happy and so she gave up her life for him and his Soulmate. No longer innocent, she wished to protect those that were, and so she gave up her life for them. Alone again, she gave up her soul to a Demon who was just as lonely. Their contract was simple. All the Demon had to do was marry the girl, and he could have her soul. In return, he would be allowed to live out his fantasy of falling in love. And so, the girl gave up her life and her soul so that even he could have a second chance. Having sacrificed everything, the girl created her world. One where she was no one. One where the people she loved and cared about could live peacefully. One where even a miserable Demon could find happiness.

The girl created her world six times. The first five fell apart with the recovery of her memory and the realization that the man beside her was not the Demon she promised her soul to. It was with the sixth time that the Demon found her. In a series of strange events, the girl and the Demon met and fell in love, ignorant of the contract that bound him. Their love was bittersweet, tainted with loss and fear, yet it remained strong. They were happy. The girl found everything she had ever wanted; love, family, and a place where she belonged. However, with the discovery of her past, she realized that her love was a sham and fled. For the Demon, she left behind a letter, a journal, and her ring. While she loved him more than anything, she could not continue to let him live a lie, no matter how sweet. Learning the truth, the Demon flew into a rage, vowing to take the girl's soul if it was the last thing he did. And so, the girl ran far away, to the fate that awaited her from the very beginning. A fate of loneliness, fear, pain, and death. A fate that may very well be the end of the world she created. And while her fate is unavoidable, she will not leave behind suffering for those that scorned her. No, she will give the ultimate sacrifice in order to preserve their lives, and finally her cruel existence will be at an end."

With his story finished, Derrick stood. He glanced at the tall Demon, satisfied to see that the emotions swirling in his eyes had changed.

"What you choose to do is up to you," he said nonchalantly, "but I will be looking for Taylor and praying I am not too late."

Derrick turned his attention to Lacey.

"Shay will be in contact with you soon." The Witch nodded beneath her mane of black curls. "He should have the location of all active Guardian bases."

The Immortal snapped his fingers and vanished. The others turned their gaze to the Witch and conflicted Demon. To her credit, Lacey immediately straightened and began giving orders. Rising from the table, she sent Nali and Alex to retrieve her tomes and trunks, while Damion and Ciel would prepare a room for her to cast a tracking spell. Everyone gladly fled from the statue-still Demon except for a red-haired Reaper. Grell quietly watched his crush's internal struggle, twirling a strand of fiery hair around his finger. Every muscle in Sebastian's body was taunt, and his eyes were hidden beneath a black curtain of hair. The logical part of him screamed that Taylor had betrayed him. With a forgotten contract, she had broken his heart and he could never forgive that. She would be nothing more than a delicious meal. His other half quietly reminded him that Taylor was not aware of the contract. She was just as much of a victim as she was.

 _ **Yes, but she's the reason why our memories were erased.**_

 __ _Which she only did to protect the ones she loved._

 _ **That's no excuse. She could have easily chosen another path.**_

 __ _Oh? Which one? The path where she kills thousands of people? How about the one where she watches Lacey fuck her fiancée?_

 _ **She**_ **literally** _ **forced me to fall in love with her!**_

 __ _But she didn't._

 _ **Of course she did! That's what this damn contract was about!**_

 __ _No, the contract specifically stated that we get married. There was never any clause about falling in love._

 _ **Maybe at the start, but who knows what orders she gave when we in private! She could have easily forced us to love her!**_

 _You know that's not possible._

 _ **How so?**_

 __ _The contract isn't active._

Sebastian's eyes widened. Grabbing a chair, he sat down and took off his right shoe and sock. The purple mark on the bottom of his foot was identical to the one that once indicated his contract with Ciel. Except that one had been glowing. This contract mark was washed out, signifying its inactive status. That meant two things. One, he had, for some unknown reason, ended his part of the contract. This insinuated that he decided that he didn't want his contract's soul after fulfilling their desire. Two, he had not fallen in love with Taylor under the contract's influence. A sharp pain shot through his chest when he realized he sent his beautiful woman running to her death because of his own stupidity.

Grell jumped when the Demon shot to his feet and grabbed him by the arm.

"Se-Sebby!? Where are we going?"

"We're going to save my bride," he declared.

The Reaper blinked at him.

"Do you know where she is?"

That stumped him. Where indeed was Taylor? There were multiple Guardian bases, but Kane would never be so foolish as to take her to one of them. Unfortunately, he had no idea where else the man would go. When his shoulders slumped in defeat, Grell nervously cleared his throat.

"Do…do you think he took her to the one in the Virdi Silvia?"

Sebastian flashed him a dazzling smile, causing the Reaper to swoon.

"When did you become useful?"

While Grell decided if he should be insulted or not, Sebastian dragged him out of the manor. It was time to end things with Kane.


	17. Chapter 17

I expected to spend my last day in a cell. It would be a fitting end for a miserable creature like myself, but Kane had other ideas. The room he brought me to was bigger than my room at the manor and significantly more lavish. Young women waited on me hand and foot while I sprawled on the soft couch watching TV. Anything I asked for was brought to me, be it food, clothes or otherwise. Kane was treating me like royalty, and I couldn't understand why. Was it because I came to him willingly? That seemed plausible, but it didn't explain why he would fulfill my ever desire. Maybe it was out of pity.

An Angel visited me while one of the girls braided my hair. Her vibrant purple eyes were void of the disgust or malice that I had come to expect with Angels. Instead, she smiled at me when she came in and introduced herself as Bianca. In a soft voice, she asked to go over the ritual, and I gestured to the spot in front of the couch. With a slight bow of her head, she knelt before me.

"How are you feeling, my Lady?"

I flinched at the title, but Bianca politely ignored it.

"Fine, I guess."

She patted my knee with a sweet smile.

"I know this must be scary, but you are doing the right thing."

I nodded. Of course it was, though perhaps not in the way she was expecting.

"The ritual will begin a few hours once the preparations are complete. Someone will come for you and take you to the throne room. You will stand next to Kane while he gives his speech, and when he finishes, you will walk down the stairs and stand at the center of the summoning circle."

Bianca held up a photo of the throne room and pointed to where red runes had been carved into the obsidian floors.

"I will bring you the ceremonial dagger, and you will use it to pierce your heart."

Pulling a small knife from her boot, she showed me where to stab myself.

"Your body may reject your attempt, so I will be nearby to help you. Do you have any questions?"

I shook my head. It was rather self-explanatory. Stand in a circle, stab myself, and die. How hard could it be? Tears threatened to spill as the Angel left with a bow. I thought I had already come to terms with my impending demise, but right now I was questioning my decision. That was simply to be expected, I suppose. It's not like sacrificing one's self was an everyday occurrence. Thoughts of what could have been played through my head as I curled up on the couch. The wedding I had nervously anticipated would never happen. My fantasy of walking down the aisle in a white dress was just that; a fantasy. I would never start a family. I would not grow old, and there would be no one holding my hand at the end. I was going to die alone. I swiped angrily at my eyes. Why was I even surprised? My life had just been one tragedy after another. Shouldn't I be relieved it would be over?

I contemplated that thought while the women excused themselves. Why wasn't I glad this was ending? It's not like there was anyone waiting for me. Well…except for Cosmo, but Grell promised he would take care of my fluffy protector if anything happened to me. Curling into a ball, I bit my lip to keep from sobbing. I would never see my beautiful little dog again. God, would he even understand that I was gone, or would he wait for me at the front door every day? I could already see him laying by the door, waiting for it to open with sad, brown eyes. _I'm sorry,_ I pleaded with my vision, _but this is the only option I have left. I can no longer remain in this world, but I swear I will take Kane with me._

The hours passed uneventfully. I couldn't focus on what was on the TV in front of me, barely registering the flash of color and movement on the screen. A different Angel checked on me every hour, most likely to ensure that I hadn't tried to escape. Soon, I began to zone them out as my mind began to wander. I daydreamed of walking through the garden at the manor, giggling as the man beside me produced a bouquet from behind his back. Next, I sat in a restaurant. The person across from me held my hands as he whispered softly of what was to follow. The dream shifted to the beach where a large group of familiar faces ran towards the ocean. Only I and the man beside me remained behind, and we sat together beneath an umbrella. We teased each other, and soon I was carried to the ocean and tossed in. The man was laughing when I surfaced with a gasp, but it turned to shock when a certain red-haired giant picked him up and threw him in. He scowled while I giggled before splashing me, and a war of water ensued. Now…now the dream faded into a field of roses. The man was proposing to me as I cried with joy. It was the happiest moment of my life, and I prayed it would last forever.

"My Lady?"

Bianca shook my shoulder gently, and my eyes snapped open. The Angel looked concerned when I sat up, and she rubbed my back.

"Did you have a nightmare?" she asked, drying my tears.

"Yeah. Something like that." I mumbled. "Is it time?"

She nodded. I took the hand she offered and let her lead me to the throne room.

"I'm sorry for the delay," she apologized. "There were a few minor setbacks, but everything has been resolved."

I nodded mutely as my heart began to race. My final act was starting, and I only had one chance to make things right. Angels lined the blood-red walls of the base, watching us pass with emotionless eyes. They wanted this to be over just as much as I did. Bianca stopped at two massive doors. Gold vines and leaves veined through the obsidian, and I wondered how the creator managed such a feat as the Angel pushed them open.

The throne room sprawled before us, and I marveled at its beauty. Soft magical lights bounced off the obsidian floors, creating the illusion of walking on the night sky. Matching pillars stood on either side of a plush red carpet that stopped at the base of a small staircase. Seated upon a golden throne at the top was Kane, looking out of place in his camo. A man was chained to the ground beside him, acting as a bench for a bored Angel. A flick of the Angel's wrist sent a whip cracking down on the man's legs, but the man didn't even flinch.

Upon my arrival, Kane stood and announced that the sacrifice had come. The man's head shot up, and terrified crimson eyes found mine. I forced myself to look away from him, trying to block out his voice as his called my name.

"Come!" Kane boomed. "I've even procured you a seat!"

He motioned to Sebastian with a demented grin, but I kept my face blank as Bianca helped me up the stairs.

"Thank you," I said politely.

Without hesitation, I sat on the Demon's back feeling absolutely disgusted with myself. Even if he was only here to claim my soul, he didn't deserved this humiliation. When Sebastian tried to speak with me, I acted like he wasn't there. His hiss that I was being so goddamn stupid slowly turned to panicked whispers as Kane gave his speech. I stared straight ahead, praying that my expression gave nothing away. When he started pleading with me, I almost broke. He sounded legitimately scared, but I reminded myself that he was a Demon. Tricking humans was what they did best. When Kane's speech ended, he escorted me to the summoning circle. I was surprised by the action, but instantly relieved. This made the next part much easier.

The rune-engraved dagger was handed to me by Bianca, the cruel blade heavy in my hands. Could I really do this? I looked into the crowd of Angels, wondering how long it would take for them to kill me. Would they kill me instantly or take their time ripping me apart? I glanced back to the man struggling to free himself from his chains. They were enchanted by the looks of it, as nothing else would be able to hold back such a powerful Demon.

"I will return him to your friends," Kane stated calmly.

I blinked at him in shock.

"Why would you do that?"

He shrugged.

"With Lilith released, it is only a matter of time before his dies. It is only as a favor for you that I will allow him to die fighting." His eyes flicked towards the door. "And for them as well."

I followed his gaze, my heart dropping as familiar faces appeared at the door. Why were they here? Derrick stood at the head of the group, his arms crossed over his chest. Gold eyes flashed with anger.

"Truly, Taylor? Is this how you wish it to end?"

Flanked on either side of him were the Demon pair, mimicking the Immortal's pose. My maids stood behind them, their eyes accusing. Grell just look sad. So. Even they despised me now. So be it, then. I pointed at them with the knife.

"What other choice do I have, Immortal?" I snapped, trying not to let my voice waver. "I can't fight fate forever."

Ciel stepped forward, his blue eyes burning with rage.

"After everything we've done, you're just going to give up!?" he roared. "You would let Kane win!?"

No. That's not at all what I'm doing, but to tell you would be our end.

"Did you really expect anything different?" I scoffed. "After everything I've gone through, it should be no surprise that I would want this madness to end."

Before the blunette could retort, Lacey pushed her way through the crowd with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry! I know I ruined your life, but I beg you to reconsider! Not all Supernaturals are bad!" When I didn't respond, she fell to her knees with hands clasped together. "I will gladly give my life as punishment! Please don't do this!"

With a chuckle, Kane wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Hundreds of Angels emerged from all corners of the room, effectively overpowering my rescuers. While Kane monologued about how he planned on burning the Supernatural world to ash, I tried to calm my racing thoughts. My eyes flickered to Bianca, and I was relieved that she stood somewhere behind Kane. This next part depended entirely on Kane believing that I was not longer a threat, and god knows that there were a hundred different ways this could go wrong. I ignored the betrayed and hateful looks my loved ones gave me as each and every one of them was bound and chained and carefully switched the dagger to my other hand. If I failed, all of this would be in vain.

"Kane?"

The Guardian gave me a toothy grin.

"Yes?"

"I-I'm not sure I can this myself. Could….could you find the Angel from earlier? She said she would help me. " I gave him my best doe-eyed stare.

He studied me for a moment before nodding. I held my breath as his eyes scanned the room. Please, please, please don't pick a random Angel! To my relief, he eventually turned to face Bianca, waving the Angel over impatiently.

"Thank you."

He grumbled something in response as Bianca rushed towards us and I smiled.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way."

As he turned towards me with a scowl, I plunged the blade into the side of his neck. Startled, he stumbled backwards as a hand flew to the knife. Wide eyes stared at me as Kane's mouth opened and closed, blood dripping from his lips. I ripped the weapon free, my stomach churning at the gushing wound. With a gurgle, Kane collapsed. The room's occupants stared at me in disbelief as I kicked his body out of the way. This was clearly not how any of them expected this to end. When I turned to face my friends, I was relieved to see that their anger and fear had vanished. My strange behavior finally made sense to them. With a tired smile, I started to tease them for thinking I could be so horrible when the runes on the ground started to glow. A pillar of light shot up from the center of the circle, knocking me off my feet. The rune-engraved dagger clattered a few feet away, and I scrambled to retrieve it as a sultry female voice echoed through the room.

"Ah~! You've finally woken me. Hm?"

The creature standing in the circle bent over Kane's lifeless body with hands on her hips. She was a Succubus, if her skimpy outfit and massive bat-like wings said anything. A forked tail whipped back and forth as she poked him with a shiny, leather-clad foot.

"Oh?"

Her beautiful face contorted with rage, and she whirled on the Angels.

"You useless, _stupid_ , creatures! All you had to do was keep him alive!"

With a snarl, she snapped her fingers and every Angel in the room turned to dust. My head snapped towards Derrick and the others. The Immortal had turned the color of milk as his legs gave out, and it was then I realized how fucked we were. In my defense, I was convinced that I had to be the one to die for this creature to be summoned. Apparently, that was not the case. Looking frantically between Sebastian and the others, I feared I would have to choose between saving them. Lilith noticed my expression and she chuckled.

"Do you really think you, a pathetic little human, could prevent me from killing all of them?"

Tightening my grip on the dagger, I slowly circled her. However futile it may be, I was going to stab this bitch if it was the last thing I did.

"Derrick, can you free yourself?"

The Immortal nodded.

"I want you to save Sebastian, and I want all of you to run. Can you do that?"

Gold eyes filled with tears.

"Taylor, if we do that-."

"I know."

As Lilith and I continued to size each other up, I heard the sound of chains shattering. A sad voice called to me from the other side of the room, and my gaze flickered to the throne to see Grell half-carrying the Demon down the staircase. Our eyes met, and Sebastian weakly mouthed to me.

"I'm sorry."

So am I, my love.

While my group fled, I charged Lilith with the dagger raised over my head. The creature rolled her eyes and held up a hand. My body stopped on its own, and my eyes widened. What…what was going on? The hand holding the dagger began to move on its own accord, positioning the blade against my chest. Oh… Oh, shit. She was that powerful, huh?

"This was fun while it lasted, but I have better things to do that play with a human," she said with an evil smirk.

I followed her gaze, seeing my group struggling to open the massive doors. No amount of pulling or smashing allowed them to escape, and I realized with horror that all I had done was prolong the inevitable.

"Why?"

The question left my lips before I could stop it. Lilith cocked her head at me.

"Why?" She sneered. "Because I can. Does that bother you little human?"

"You're a bitch," I spat.

Her grin widened.

"Oh? Is that so? Well, I suppose it's true."

Drawing a small circle in the air with a finger, I was forced to turn around.

"Now, little pests," Lilith called out. "Watch as your precious human dies."

Clasping the hilt with both hands, I held the dagger at an arm's length with the blade towards me. Cries of fear and anger rose up as the Supernaturals raced to stop the demented creature behind me. Magical bolts of energy flew around me, but Lilith brushed off the attacks. Damion and Sebastian transformed into their Demonic forms, but even their attacks were deflected. The large white tiger slammed into Ciel and Alex, and the three crumpled against the wall. In his own true form, that of an empty black cloak, Derrick and Grell swung their Death Scythes at the Succubus. Jumping out of the way, Lilith used a wing to smack Nali into them, effectively knocking them out. Lacey ran to her fallen comrades, desperately trying to aid them. Despite everything, all they could do was watch as Lilith laughed hysterically.

With a snap of her fingers, my body jerked into action, and I cried out as the blade pierced my chest. Sebastian screamed my name as I fell to my knees. Free of Lilith's control, I removed the knife with trembling hands. Warm liquid gushed through my fingers as I tried to apply pressure to the wound, but I knew it was pointless. My vision was already starting to darken, and the pain burning through my body was starting to fade. I was dying.

As the ground rushed towards me, a streak black flashed across my eyes. Someone caught me before I hit the ground, and black-tipped hands cradled my head. Stroking my hair, Sebastian pulled me into his lap, oblivious to the red pool forming around him. He kissed my forehead, giving me a smile that didn't reach his mournful eyes.

"You're going to be okay," he promised.

I knew better. The wound was fatal, and not even an Angel could save me now.

"I'm sorry…Sebastian."

He brushed blood-matted hair from my face, shaking his head.

"Don't speak. You need to save your energy."

The room had darkened to just him. I didn't have much longer.

"I just wanted to make the world better," I confessed softly. "It seems I only fucked it up."

"Taylor-."

With the last of my energy, I grabbed the lapels of his jacket and brought his lips to mine. Tears ran down my face as Sebastian buried a hand in my hair, but I wasn't sure if they were mine or his. Before his face disappeared from view, I pulled away.

"I love you."

Darkness flooded over me as a faint voice roared with grief. _I'm sorry it had to end this way,_ I thought sadly, _but this was always my fate._ And then it was over.


	18. Chapter 18

The clash of metal on metal bounced off the blood-red walls, but Sebastian barely noticed. Two newcomers were currently locked in battle with Lilith, but he didn't care. It didn't matter that his rival was currently fighting on equal footing with the monstrosity that swatted him like a bug. Such a thing would normally needle at his ego, but it seemed so pointless right now. After all, his reason for living was gone.

Shay traded blows with Lilith while Undertaker swung his massive Death Scythe from behind. Hissing, the Succubus deflected the Reaper, but not before getting blasted in the face with fire. With an inhuman shriek, Alexandra launched a myriad of Elemental spells at the creature with wild eyes. They only bounced off Lilith's skin, but the distraction was enough for Derrick to appear behind her. The Immortal swung his Death Scythe down, but the Succubus sidestepped the attack while trying to detach the tiger from her arm. Blue fire rained down on her as she flung Damion into a wall, and her slitted yellow eyes turned to Ciel. The young boy had turned to miasma, his piercing blue eyes turning red. Sending a bolt of lightning towards him, Lilith barely managed to dodge Nali's greatsword. The Amazon roared with displeasure, whirling to cleave the Succubus in half. Snorting, Lilith kicked her out of the way while her wings protected her from the huge snow leopard swiping at her. None of Lacey's potions had any effect on her. The alchemical fire sputtered out as soon as it touched Lilith's skin, and the acid rolled onto the obsidian floor with a hiss.

"Do you really thing such tricks will work against a creature like me?" she boomed, sending the last of her attackers flying.

The rev of a chainsaw was her answer, and she jumped back as Grell swung down. A crack formed in the ground from the weapon, and Lilith chuckled.

"So, they really can cut everything. A pity you won't touch me."

The fiery Reaper lunged at her with a snarl. Before Lilith could dodge, Undertaker and Derrick appeared at either side of her. The two Scythes missed her by mere inches, and the Succubus growled her irritation.

"Enough is enough. I am far too hungry to continue this little game."

With a sweep of her arm, a blade of wind sent everyone careening into the nearest wall. Sebastian curled his body protectively around the young woman's, taking the full blunt of the crash. This amused Lilith, and she stalked towards him with a chuckle.

"Don't you know that the dead can't feel pain?" She ripped him away from Taylor. "But you do."

The Succubus speared her arm through Sebastian's chest, smirking as the Demon's eyes widened with pain. She was going to enjoy torturing him. Pulling her arm free, she licked his blood off her hand with a forked tongue. Ooh~ And he tasted so good, too! Sharp yellow eyes studied the room, and she was delighted to find that the chainsaw was only a few feet away. Carrying her prize by the throat, she retrieved the weapon, chuckling as the red Reaper weakly tried to crawl towards it. Stepping on his hand for good measure, Lilith returned to the lifeless body of the girl who summoned her. Glassy eyes stared up at her blankly, and she smiled. What a wonderful way to start her pet's torment.

"Shall we watch a movie?" she teased the Demon. "I always did like the idea of a dinner and a show."

Electric pink eyes burned holes through her as Sebastian writhed in her grasp. His form shifted to that of a humanoid-shaped black mist with wings, but a quick squeeze to his throat forced him back to his human form. Licking her lips, the Succubus tapped the Death Scythe against the fallen woman. This should be a treat.

Taylor's Cinematic Records rose from her body and began to play. Lilith was disappointed to see that the film was blank. This girl had to have some memories, right? Huffing, she sank her fangs into Sebastian throat and greedily lapped up his blood. The Demon grunted and clenched his jaw as Lilith's hand wandered back to the hole in his chest. Long nails scratched painfully at his insides before closing around his heart.

"Ooh~! I want to hear you scream!" she moaned, piercing the organ with a finger.

Sebastian let out an audible gasp, and her demented grin widened. Before she pierce his heart with another nail, a woman's voice spoke.

" **I don't know who I am."**

The film now showed Taylor sitting in class, looking bored.

" **I'm not the girl who I was before, but I don't really mind."**

Lilith watched with curiosity as Taylor's first meeting with Sebastian played.

" **I found a man who loves me."**

The next memory was of the day everyone went to the beach. Taylor cuddled with Sebastian beneath an umbrella as she watched her maids, the Demon pair, her fiery Reaper, and the gruff Immortal splashing in the ocean.

" **I have people I call family."**

Taylor and Grell laid on the floor flipping through bridal magazines while Cosmo curled up between them.

" **These people brought color to my lonely, gray world."**

Nali beamed down at the young woman while Alex and Lacey poked at the shallow cut on the Amazon's side. Taylor looked sheepish.

" **They've taught me so much."**

Now, the young woman was lounging in Ciel's study as the boy typed on a laptop. With a mischievous grin, Taylor said something that made the blunette stare at her in shock before snickering.

" **They accept me for who I am."**

Damion and Derrick were seen arm-wrestling in the dining hall. The Immortal looked smug as the Prince struggled to move his arm, but a sudden poke to his side lost him the match. While the snowy-haired danced around the room, Derrick raised an eyebrow at the girl hiding beneath the table. Putting a finger to her lips, Taylor scurried out of the room before the Prince saw her.

" **They mean everything to me."**

The film continued moving, blank once again.

" **I don't know who I am, not really. I remember the things I've done, and how I've suffered. I remember the pain and the fear and the uncertainty. But I am not that girl anymore. No longer will I sit by and watch my world shatter. I will fight for what I have, and fate be damned."**

The room stared in shock as the film reel slowly returned to Taylor's body.

" **I may not know** _ **who**_ **I am, but I know** _ **what**_ **I am."**

Lilith nearly dropped her prize when the girl sat straight up. How was she still alive!? Her body should be completely drained of blood by now! Still in the Succubus's grip, Sebastian watched in disbelief as Taylor dragged herself to her knees with a hand pressed against her wound. Stormy eyes met his, and the girl spoke, her voice raspy.

"All I ever wanted was to be normal."

The stone at her throat started to shake as cracks began to form. Sebastian was dropped as Lilith charged at the girl with fangs bared. Taylor smirked, wiping blood from the corner of her mouth. Growling, Sebastian staggered to his feet, but the Succubus was already out of his reach, slashing at Taylor with sharp, black nails. With a roar, he ran after her only to watch as Lilith's nails scratched Taylor's cheek. And then he stopped. Gold ichor dripped down the young woman's cheek, welling slowly from the cut like molten metal. Taylor smiled up at the bewildered Succubus as a final crack in the gem caused it to shatter.

"I've always been so much more."

Pent-up magical energy went off like a bomb. Sebastian was thrown across the room and landed painfully on top of a half-conscious Reaper. With a hiss, he crawled onto the floor while scanning the room for Lilith. The Succubus had landed at the foot of Kane's throne, her eyes dark with rage. When the dust settled, that rage turned to terror.

"That's not possible!" she shrieked, backing into the throne.

Taylor stood in the center of the room looking very much the same except for two distinct differences. The first was a pair of massive black wings that splattered gold blood on the walls behind her with every flap. The second was her glowing silver eyes. Mouth agape, Sebastian gawked at the creature that stood in place of his fiancée. She was unlike anything he had ever seen or felt before. Despite her mostly human appearance, Taylor was giving off such a frightening aura of absolute power that he found himself trembling in her presence.

"What are you?" he gasped.

Taylor's head turned towards him, a faint smile forming on her lips.

"A monster," she said softly, raising a hand.

A sword materialized in the air before her, both strange and beautiful. Instead of steel, the blade was forged from a crystal that pulsated with different colors. Engraved down its length was the word "Anima" in a beautiful silver script that matched the plain hilt. Taylor closed her hand around the sword, gazing sadly at the weapon.

"I promised myself I would never wield Anima again," Taylor said, turning to the fleeing Succubus. "But you've forced my hand."

Lilith screeched as the young woman suddenly appeared in front of her. When she turned to run in the opposite direction, she found that a rather large crystal was sticking out of her chest. The Succubus let out a choked cry as the sword was removed, blood gushing from the wound like a fountain. With a sweep of Taylor's arm, the creature's head was severed, ending the battle. With a small sigh, the young woman dropped to her knees and buried her face in her hands.

It was finally over. Kane was dead, and his malicious plot with him. The Succubus, known simply as Lilith the Betrayer, was defeated. My recovered memories weighed heavily in my mind and I knelt before my fallen enemy. It was both a blessing and a curse to remember. On one hand, the mystery of my past was solved. On the other, I was fully aware of everything I had done, from taking so many innocent lives to the deal I made with the devil. Even worse was the realization that my false life had been happier than my real one. Now, with the wool removed from my eyes, despair began to set in. Soon, I would have to leave the closest thing I had to a family. Their memories would start to return, and it would be best if I was gone before it happened. It was not because I feared they would hate me or try to harm me. I could handle that. Hell, I deserved that. No, I couldn't bear to see the pity in their eyes when they remembered my sad and twisted tale. Tears pricked my eyes. I would never see Sebastian again. Now that I had my memories, I knew without a doubt that I loved him. The feelings I for him were so much stronger than those I ever had for Shay. The thought of him set my heart alight, and his voice was the one thing that could soothe me. Knowing I would have to leave it behind felt like a thousand swords were piercing my chest. I didn't want to leave him. I didn't want to leave anyone, but that was a selfish desire that a creature like me had no business acting on. My fate was to be alone.

Shoving my misery aside, I got to my feet and surveyed the room. White dust coated the once black floors, the only reminder of Lilith's incredible power. Among it were a pile of groaning bodies that needed to be desperately healed. That was simple enough. My heels echoed through the room as I crossed the room to where a red Reaper laid beneath a chunk of stone. Grell's gold-green eyes pleaded with me to end his suffering, but I shook my head. Death was unneeded. With one hand, I shoved the debris off him and laid the other upon his forehead. A soft white light enveloped it, and his injuries melted away. It took only a minute, but I frowned disapprovingly at my slowness. Normally it would only take a matter of seconds. I must be out of practice.

While Grell searched himself for any sign of injury, I moved on to the next person. Damion was cradling a young, blue-haired boy against his chest with tears running down his face. At first glance, it seemed like the boy was dead. However, I could his weakening life energy. Placing a hand on both him and Damion, I let my magic flow into them. Ciel woke with a gasp as I drifted to Undertaker and Shay, the young boy's eyes searching wildly for Lilith.

"She's dead," I said calmly, trying not to flinch under Shay's sad gaze.

The boy said nothing, but I could feel his shock. Though, I wasn't sure if it was from my appearance or the death of the Succubus. Before I could move on to Nali, the silver-haired Reaper grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

"Welcome back, my Princess," he whispered in my ear.

I gave him a sharp look.

"That title does not belong to me anymore," I said harshly.

He smiled.

"I was never referring to the Demonic Royal Court."

Scoffing, I snatched my arm away and marched over to the Amazon. This was not the time to be bringing up useless titles and painful memories. Nali murmured her appreciation when I removed my hand, and I inclined my head before moving on. Alex and Lacey had collapsed beside one another, both breathing shallowly. Blue, pulsing veins crawled up their skin, and I scowled. In their attempt to defeat Lilith, they had overextended their mana reserves to a dangerous level, resulting in the affliction known as Mana Burn. It was a type of magical illness that began to drain the user's life energy to fuel their spells once their mana was drained. It wouldn't kill the magic-user, per se, but Mana Burn could easily lead to Soul Burn, and that was fatal. Similar to Mana Burn, this affliction used the user's soul to cast their spells. These spells would be significantly stronger, but at a heavy cost. Once the blue veins that signified Mana Burn turned purple, the sign of Soul Burn, the person would die. End of story.

Ensuring that the veins were still blue, I fed my own reserves of mana into the two as part of the healing process. As the raised lines of blue faded away, color returned to the skin of both the Mage and the Witch. I hid a small smile as the two sat up, blinking groggily at the room. Derrick waved me off as he dusted white powder from his pants. While the Immortal had suffered significant injuries, he was more than capable of healing on his own. I dipped my head, and turned my attention to Sebastian.

He barely registered my presence when I approached, and I paused with arm outstretched. If I healed him, would he try to claim my soul? I shook my head. Did it matter? I owed him that much. Placing a hand on the top of his head, I closed my eyes and let my magic flow into his body. Wounds closed almost immediately, and bones shifted back into place with a sickening pop. Sebastian never moved once, his gaze firmly on the ground. He hated me. My arm dropped to my side as I finished, and I stood there awkwardly as he slowly got to his feet and stretched. I tried to keep my eyes averted, but they kept drifting back to the gorgeous man. How foolish I was to want my memories back. Had I simply left things be, I would be this beautiful creature's wife living in bliss. But no, even with amnesia I was stubborn as hell. Damn it all.

"I…"

I stopped. If I said these words, it would be over. With a final spinal twist, Sebastian turned to face me as I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. For everything. I-I…"

The Demon waited patiently for me to continue, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm going to open a portal so you can go home. I promise you won't see me again after that."

Sebastian was quiet. Taking that as my cue, I turned and started to raise my hand.

"You really haven't learned, have you?" he finally asked.

I gave him a strange look.

"What?"

The Demon grabbed my outstretched arm and twirled me so that I faced him. He looked mildly annoyed with my confusion, but I couldn't understand why.

"I don't want you to leave," he said, lifting my chin with a black-tipped finger.

"Why would you want me to stay?" I asked softly.

Sebastian studied me for a moment, his crimson eyes searching for something. Not finding it, he scowled.

"You truly are a foolish girl."

I started to retort, but was cut off by him crushing his lips against mine. When the initial shock wore off, Sebastian had already pulled away with a smirk. His eyes danced with mischief, and, to my surprise, joy. How could he look at me like that after everything I had done? Especially with what I did to him. I was truly a monster, and no one could ever love a beast like me.

"Do you understand now, darling?"

I shook my head, wincing as pain shot through my skull. Time was almost up. Sebastian rolled his eyes at my thick-headedness.

"I will admit that learning about the contract angered me quite a bit. However, my feelings for you were not because of it. Those developed on their own." He slipped something onto my finger, his expression sobering. "I am still very upset with your latest attempt to run away. Had you told me, yourself, about the contract, I would not have gotten nearly as angry as I did. Now, if you are ever stupid enough to remove your ring and run away again, I will personally hunt you down and remind you in every way that you belong to _me_. Understood?"

My vision blackened for just a second.

"Sebastian-"

"Darling, please don't argue with me."

"But-!"

He gave me a stern look.

"Taylor, it would be in your best interest to simply agree."

I gritted my teeth as a wave of nausea washed over me.

"Not. Trying. To. Gonna. Pass. Out."

Fear flashed in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Form…too…energy…"

In a shower of black feathers, my wings were gone. The ground rushed towards me as the room faded. My true form was powerful, but it required a tremendous amount of energy to maintain. When I ran dry, I would return to my human form and pass out. Pity I didn't have a chance to warn him. Sebastian's worried face was the last thing I saw, and I smiled. Poor thing. He must think I'm dying. And with a sigh, I passed out.

 _A woman in brightly colored robes watched the small group from behind a pillar. The Demon was panicking, fearful that the woman in his arms was dead. Another Demon, this one with outrageously long, white hair said something to him. The first Demon's shoulders slumped with relief. Alexandra, the young Mage Princess, was starting to open a portal. With luck, all of them would escape the base within a few minutes. Violet eyes narrowed at the girl. The young Mage had such potential. She had even been considered for a position on the Council. It was a pity she had chosen that filthy beast._

 _Julia waited until the portal closed behind the last person before detaching herself from the shadows, fuming silently. She had been so close to ridding the world of that obnoxious creature! Instead, the girl was still alive, and the Council had lost one of their most powerful Mages. Kane's glassy eyes stared blankly at her when she approached. With a sigh, she knelt beside her fallen comrade and closed them. The Void Mage had played his role perfectly, and she could never be angry with him. No, the fault lied with the beheaded body beside him. As one of the original Supernaturals, Lilith should have easily dispatched both Taylor and her little ragtag band of misfits. Had she ensured that the young woman was dead, Julia would not have to fret about the future of the Council. You see, while she and her fellow Mages kept the Supernatural world in line with power and fear, Taylor had done so through love and respect._

 _Before the mass memory wipe, there had been talk of a revolution to overthrow the Council and crowning the young woman as Queen. Why, might you ask? Well, it was a well-known fact that Angels, or rather True Angels, were far stronger than any Supernatural today. In fact, their power made them gods. Gods that ruled justly over the many realms for millennia. What does that have to do with the girl known as Taylor? She was a True Angel. Worse, she was a Dark Angel, the most powerful clan of all the Angels. That made the girl ancient, had she been at the Massacre of Angel Isle. However, it was known that Taylor was only in her twenties. There were witnesses to her birth, but the thought made Julia smirk. There were things that even the Angel was unaware of, and Julia had every intention of using them against her._

" _Enjoy your fantasy while you can," she said, her voice echoing through the room. "You will be joining your kind soon enough"_


	19. Chapter 19

Memories are what make us who we are. They remind us of where we started and the path that led us to today. Both good and bad, they weave together the tapestry of our identity. Nobody's life is perfect. There are always memories we wish to bury in the farthest corners of our minds, and sometimes we succeed. However, they never truly vanish. They lurk in the shadows of our minds until something triggers them. To remove them entirely is both harmful and unnatural. Yet, that is exactly what I did. Using my own abilities in combination with Lacey's, I wiped away my memories in favor of a clean slate. I stole away the memories of those around me, convinced that what I was doing was the only way. Now, as I lie here, I see that was not the case.

I let my fear of the Council drive me to the brink of insanity. Instead of exposing them, I fled to a world of my own creating. I told myself I was doing it to protect my fiancée and his soulmate. I swore it would protect innocent Supernaturals from my reluctant blade. I will admit that the memory wipe, or at least this last one, did its job fulfilling those two desires. The price of my selfishness was shattering a growing alliance to overthrow a tyrannical group of Mages. Without my influence, none of the Races had any reason to work together. It sounds rather conceited now that I think about it, but it's still true. The leaders of various Races flocked to support what they considered a Goddess among men. Why wouldn't they? Their government controlled them through fear and violence, threatening their existence at any moment. I was the only creature more powerful than the Council with a vision of peace and unity. My desire to end the countless wars and misery of the Supernatural world was reminiscent of the teachings of my ancestors, and so I began to build my resistance. How unfortunate that everything I worked so hard for was lost with the discovery of that damned collar.

With the loss of my reputation, it was far too easy for Julia to do as she pleased with me. I killed for her, tortured innocent souls, revealed secrets and weakness as my skin boiled beneath shimmering gold. That bitch tampered with it, I'm sure, as no Angel would use pain to soothe their berserking brethren. No, she twisted its purpose to control me, as it was the only thing in the world that could. My weakness angers me even now, especially as I watch those I love flit about my room trying to soothe my pain. All of them have lost so much because of me, yet they sit at my bedside to comfort or entertain me. It's clear that their memories have not returned, though I am clueless as to why. Surely the ending of this memory wipe should restore them, but that seems not to be the case. Regardless, it is the return of my own memories that truly matters right now. If the memories of the Council have yet to return, I may be able to get the drop on them and end their reign with ease. My only barrier to that outcome currently is my slow recovery. My transformation and abilities drained me more than I had expected, and my frail human form has not taken kindly to the strain.

"Soo~? When are you and tall, dark, and handsome finally going to tie the knot?"

I rolled my eyes as Alex grabbed the brush off the nightstand.

"That isn't exactly at the top of my priority list at the moment."

The Mage hummed thoughtfully, gently running the brush through my hair.

"I can't imagine what else you would be thinking of. You're finally free to move on with your life, and with that gorgeous Demon, no less!"

If only it was that easy.

"You do realize Kane is not the only thing out to get me, right?"

I winced as Alex fought with a particularly stubborn knot.

"Hm? Like the Council? I suppose that's true, but I still think you need to take care of yourself. You killed a creature that beat the crap out of the rest of us, died and came back, and sustained life-threatening injuries. Not in that order, of course, but you get the point."

There was a pause.

"You've gone through a lot," Alex continued, her tone softening, "I'm tired of watching you suffer. Everyone is. We've stood helplessly by as Kane ripped apart your life, and sacrificed you, and left you to die! You've been tortured and beaten, kidnapped and drugged, and it never seems to stop!"

Sniffling, Alex continued to brush my hair while her voice started to crack.

"It's not fair! You're a good person who didn't deserve any of this! Why won't people just leave you alone!?"

I let out a sigh.

"This is my fate, Alex. Nothing I have done or will ever do can change that."

The Mage slammed the brush on the night stand.

"Fuck fate!"

"Alex-"

She jumped to her feet, shaking her head vehemently.

"No! I refuse to believe that anyone is destined for misery! Especially by the hands of some dusty, old Immortal! I swear, when I finally meet that asshole, I'm going to blast them into next century!"

With that, Alex stormed from the room. I started to call after her, but thought better of it. She needed to calm down. I wasn't surprised that she and the others were tired of this continuous cycle of pain, but I was aware that I could not escape it. No amount of magic or battles had changed my path, though now I was curious. Alex was right in one regard; there was indeed an Immortal of Destiny. That being said, I never remembered her being sadistic or hateful. Dessie had always been sweet in my memories of her, though she did have quite the temper…

"Did something happen?"

A snowy head poked into my room, and I motioned to the chair beside me. After a moment of hesitation, Shay approached my bedside with the grace of his feline form. I noted that he had braided his hair, something he had not done since his rebirth. Perhaps this was a sign he was recovering.

"I managed to upset Alex," I grumbled, shifting uncomfortably against my pillows.

With a faint smile, Shay readjusted my fluffy nest before plopping onto the chair. My heart skipped a beat at his closeness while memories of our life from before flooded through my mind. No. There was no 'us' anymore. I shook the memories from my head. Our path split years ago.

"I've figured out that much," he teased. "She was rather vocal."

Oh, god, this was hard. I could handle his presence when he despised me and the ground I walked on, but this was too familiar.

"Yeah. I guess she was."

Shay raised an eyebrow at my tone.

"What happened?"

I waved him off.

"She's tired of seeing me hurt. That's all."

"I can understand that," he murmured, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

I averted my gaze, unsure of how to react. It had been so long since we last spoke like this, without bitterness and anger. Where had the years gone? Where was the gentle boy I once loved more than life? Where was the bright and hopeful girl I used to be? My grip tightened on the navy sheets. They were lost in the sands of time, leaving only our broken selves. It was clear in Shay's vibrant eyes the toll our lives had taken. Yet, there was no hate twisting his beautiful face, only regret. Was it the same for me? How clear was my own guilt?

"Taylor…I…"

Shay sighed, fidgeting with the end of his braid.

"I'm sorry."

I met his gaze, feeling tears forming.

"Shay-"

He held a hand up, and I let the words die on my lips.

"I'm sorry that I turned my back on you back then. I was stupid, and afraid, and too damn blind to see what was really going on." His eyes narrowed. "I called you every horrible, disgusting name in the book, convinced you were showing me your true colors as villages burned and people died. I stripped you of everything, then wondered why you fled."

A dark growl tore from his throat.

"I was so _stupid_ to believe that you would work for the Council that I refused to believe Lacey when she told me the truth. The same person _I cheated on you with._ God, what the hell was wrong with me?"

He buried his head in his hands, and I gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You were under so much pressure, Shay. Between the issues you had with taking your father's place and the war that broke out among the Demons, I'm surprised you were still sane."

Shay scoffed.

"Don't make excuses for me. I did that enough myself."

Emerald eyes pierced through me.

"You suffered because of my negligence and idiocy. I turned my back on the woman who stood by my side for years building up my non-existent self-esteem for a Witch I knew for a month. And before you give me that "soulmate" bullshit, let me remind you that I slept with her because I was pissed off you had another Demon's scent on you. I didn't ask you why. I assumed you cheated on me and chose to get back at you."

I sighed.

"Look, poking at old scars isn't going to solve anything. I forgave you before I even considered the memory wipe."

The snowy Demon was quiet for a moment, his head down. I pulled my hand away as his mouth twitched, debating if I could handle giving him a hug. Before I could react, Shay had my hands clasped between his own. Speechless, I felt something warm splash onto my skin before he met my gaze. Tears streamed down his face as he gave a weak smile.

"I never deserved you, Taylor." No. Nonono. This was starting to sound like a breakup. "There are no words that can express how sorry I am that I hurt you, and I know now that you were the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm…I'm just glad you found someone who will treat you right."

Why…was my heart breaking?

"I hope that we can repair our relationship enough to be friends again." Shay wiped away his tears with an uneasy chuckle. "If I didn't fuck up things too much, of course."

I nodded slowly, trying to ignore the gnawing pain in my chest. I thought I was already past this. When Shay died, at the beginning of this memory wipe, I grieved for him. Then, I moved on. His rebirth complicated things, bringing back painful emotions and confusion into my life. It sucked, but without my memories, I had carried on without knowing the extent of our history. Now…it felt like I was losing him all over again, and this time I could remember how we were before. I knew what was slipping between my fingers like sand, and it felt like my heart was being ripped from my chest. Five years of my life was spent with him. Five, long years of planning for the future, never once imagining that we were not meant to be.

"I leaving with Adrian for a while," he continued, unaware of my shift in mood, "He thinks he might know a way to fix my soul. I don't know when I'll be back, but hopefully when I do it will be as who I was."

"I wish you luck," I replied, squeezing his hands.

Shay's face lit up at the gesture, and the smile he gave me nearly broke me.

"Thank you, Taylor. For everything."

Then, in a whirlwind of white, I was alone. My hands fell limply to my sides as the smile fell from my face. So, this was it. He had his closure, and now he would move on with his life. My hands balled into fists. Even now, he was still too blind to see my pain. Or…perhaps I simply hid it too well. Gritting my teeth, I swung my legs over the side of bed, grateful for the painful distraction. My joints creaked and popped as I staggered to the bathroom, their ache accompanied by sore and inflamed muscles. The fight with Lilith was more than I was used to, and my poor body was loudly protesting its overuse. No matter. A warm bath should ease the throbbing.

I made sure to lock the door behind me as tears poured freely. Sebastian didn't need to see me like this. My reflection stared back at me pitifully when I stumbled to the sink, the glass reflecting my agony. Why did it hurt so much? Hadn't I already grieved him? The sight of my tear-soaked face angered me. I didn't have time to cry over Shay! The Council was far more important right now! And yet…it was memories of him…us…that consumed me. Dinner with him and his family. Nights spent on the roof with the stars and whispered conversations. The awe on his face on prom night as I walked down the stairs. The pride in his eyes as I ripped into another student at Black Rose Academy for teasing a blonde girl who would later become like a sister to me. Catching his eye in class and seeing that mischievous smirk he wore so well. God, there were just so many! As I peered into the mirror, I could see him behind me, his eyes teasing me as he stepped out of the shower. 'You're so cute when you blush!' I can hear him say as he wraps a towel around his waist. 'What a shy little angel you are!' Only my reflection remains now, and I can't bear it. Then, it's gone. Now, I'm watching red stripes appear in the sink, coating silver shards. My hand stings, and I gaze forlornly at the spikes buried in my flesh. It takes a moment to register what I've done, and even longer to hear the frantic knocking at the door. I know I should open it, but I slide to the ground instead with my back to the sink. I cradled my injured hand as tears blind me, wondering why I was so weak. Why did I let this bother me so much? He was only a person, someone who I once had feelings for. There was no reason for this irrational behavior. Look at what it's done. You've hurt yourself and worried the person at the door. Now what are you going to do?

The crack of wood catches my attention, and I watched mutely as the door was kicked open. Black and red fill my vision, and I stared into worried eyes. A first aid kit was retrieved, and gloves tossed aside. Black-tipped fingers nimbly pulled glass from my hand with tweezers, as crimson eyes silently scold me. His presence is soothing, I realized, though it doesn't completely chase away the pain. Memories of Shay still bounce through my mind as shards fill a bowl. I feel numb, now. Perhaps this was simply too much for someone who died only yesterday. Sensory overload or something like that.

"What upset you, darling?"

I looked up from my hand, marveling at how pale Sebastian's skin was compared to the bandage.

"I…may not have handled my emotions well."

A perfectly shaped eyebrow raised.

"Indeed. Perhaps you can enlighten me on what those emotions are."

Shrugging, I let my hand fall to my knee.

"Pain, mostly."

A stern look made me sigh.

"Okay, okay. I may, possibly, not be doing so hot after a conversation with my ex-lover."

Sebastian stiffened.

"What did he say to you?" he growled.

"He said he was sorry and…goodbye."

I angrily swiped away tears that threatened to fall.

"It doesn't matter." I proclaimed, not sure who I was trying to convince. "I moved on ages ago!"

My fiancée looked dumbfounded as tears ran down my face, but his gaze softened when I crawled into his lap. He stroked my hair as I sobbed into his chest, his rich voice soothing in my ear. Gentle words lessened the ache in my chest, reminding me that this man had stood by my side like I had once done for Shay. Even now, as I lamented the loss of my first love, Sebastian was here wiping away my tears. I would never make him feel the way Shay made me feel all those years ago. Never.

"Is there anything else you would like to discuss?" Sebastian asked when my tears slowed to a trickle.

"I feel stupid," I grumbled.

"About?"

"Shay. The mirror. Everything, I guess? You would think a creature like me wouldn't act like this."

Sebastian shifted me so that I faced him.

"And how is a creature like you supposed to act?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know. Poised? More god-like?"

He smirked.

"Less human?"

"Well…yeah."

"Yes, because a pair of wing makes you a completely different person," he said, gesturing dramatically. "How scandalous it must be for a human girl to act human!"

I snickered.

"I'm not exactly human anymore, but I suppose I get the point."

I was rewarded with a closed-eyed smile.

"Good. Now, enough with this foolishness about 'how you should act'. You are my darling fiancée, and wings only add to your charm."

"Why do I feel like this has to do with you being a crow?"

I was going to take his smug look as a yes.

"Are you hungry, darling? I'm afraid it might be a bit cold, but it should still be fine."

When I nodded, Sebastian helped me to my feet and led me back to my nest of pillows. A warm tea cup was placed in my hand as my fiancée tidied the room, and I smiled at the colorful marshmallows floating in the hot chocolate. This perfect, god-like creature knew my preferences, and no small detail was ever overlooked. Funny, I really didn't seem to know his.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I'm realizing that I don't know a whole lot about you."

This seemed to catch him off guard, and he paused halfway through opening the window.

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand."

With a small sip of my hot chocolate, I gestured towards him with the tea cup.

"You know that I like hot chocolate with rainbow marshmallows. I have no idea what your favorite food is."

This earned me a strange look.

"I eat souls, Taylor."

Another sip.

"Well…yeah, but soul substitutes can be infused into food. I thought you might have a favorite."

There was a long pause as Sebastian contemplated this.

"So…there is more than the Soul's Torment?"

"Yeah. I mean, most restaurants only sell drinks because most Demons eat both souls and normal food. As I'm sure you already know, Contract Demons are rare. However, I do know of a few places in Rubanix City that specialize in soul substitutes. There's also a really nice shop that sells soul infused wines. I feel like that's something you'd like."

"Wine?" A smirk tugged at his lips. "I suppose that would be accurate. Though, I must say I'm intrigued. I was not aware such cuisine existed."

Heh. I guess when I healed I was taking him to that wine shop.

"So, what is it that you think you don't know about me?"

I set my tea cup on the cart as my fiancée continued his cleaning spree.

"Well, for one, I have no idea how old you are."

His strained expression told me that was a sore spot.

"Okay, let's just go with 'older than me'."

A bag of Alex's makeup was dropped unceremoniously on my desk.

"Let's."

"Um…well, I know you enjoy reading and cooking. You obviously have some artistic ability. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if you can sing."

Sebastian chuckled from inside the bathroom.

"Not nearly as lovely as you, darling."

"Is there anything you can't do?"

The Demon shrugged as he remerged with the hamper.

"None that I can think of. Though, when I do come across a skill I don't have, I acquire it."

"I feel it would be redundant to ask if you would ever consider marriage," I teased, "Seeing how I have a ring and all."

"As would asking if I wanted children." he paused briefly to give me a toothy grin. "The answer is most definitely."

Okay. That answered my question from…how long ago?

"Let's see…I'm sure you know that I prefer the color black. It is a bit obvious." A little? "Hmm…I suppose I enjoy classical music over recent human music. Again, I feel that's too obvious."

"You've never told me your birthday," I blurted out.

He mused over this.

"Ah. I suppose I haven't." There was a pause. "Hm. I think the modern equivalent would be mid-October. Perhaps the fifteenth?"

Mentally notating that.

"Were there any more questions?"

The Demon waited expectantly with the hamper on his hip, glancing at his watch out of the corner of his eye. I'm sure he still had to tend to the needs of his employer, and honestly I was out of questions. It might be better just to watch him from a distance to see his preferences.

"No. Thank you for humoring me."

Another smirk.

"Anything for you, darling. Now, why don't you rest while I tend to the manor?"

Tempting, but there was something I needed to do.

"Sounds good."

Sebastian disappeared into the living room, and I waited until his footsteps faded before getting up. Now, where was that damn thing? Ah! I hobbled over to my desk and plopped into the chair. My fingers shook as I typed in the pin, anticipation sending my heart racing. Silently praising the invention of saving contacts to the Cloud, I scrolled through once unfamiliar names. How ironic that a piece of my past had been at my fingertips since the beginning. Two names grabbed my attention, and I debated calling them. I shook my head. No, not yet. There was one person whose voice I needed to hear first. Finding it, I touched the little green phone icon and stared at the black screen as it dialed. _Don't get too excited,_ I scolded myself, _With everything's that happened, it's very likely she won't pick up._ I held my breath as it rang once, then twice. By the fifth ring, disappointment had started to flood over me. Had I really expected it to be so easy? With a sigh, I went to end the call when a groggy voice answered.

"Hello? Can I help you?"

Could it be?

"…Hello?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Hey." My voice started to crack. "Do you remember me?"

 _After starting a load of laundry, Sebastian joined the gathering in the dining hall. Seated at the massive table were the manor's residents and a handful of Supernatural leaders. The air was charged with emotion as each individual came to terms with their recovered memories. Among the mixture of anger, fear, and joy sat the Demon King with hollow eyes. Undertaker sat beside him, patting his hand as tears rolled down Vincent's face._

 _"She's alive, old friend," The Reaper assured him. "So is your little girl. I promise."_

 _Sebastian noted that his young master was rubbing Damion's back as the young Prince sobbed. His heart wrenched at the sight, and he wished he knew what to say. Then again, what does one say to someone who has lost their twin? Abruptly turning away, he was greeted with a grim Nali. The Amazon was meticulously sharpening her greatsword with her mouth drawn into a thin line. She merely glanced at him when he approached before returning to her task._

 _"They have my daughter."_

 _Sebastian nodded, leaving her to her work. Moving on, he found Derrick and Alex quietly discussing the Mage's father. From the brief snippet he picked up, Alexandra was currently in danger of being assassinated by him. He snorted, pitying the fool that would cross the Immortal of Death. Lacey was glued to the elder Prince's side, blissfully content as Shay quietly took in the conversations around him. Their eyes met briefly as Sebastian passed, and he made it perfectly clear how displeased he was with the snowy Demon. When confusion washed over Shay's face, he simply scowled and moved on. The damned hybrid was still infuriating clueless when it came to Taylor. A swooning red Reaper was harshly ignored as Sebastian continued down the table._

 _Crimson and mahogany eyes peered at him as he sat down. The faces of the two Demons across from him were unreadable. Taking a moment to collect himself, Sebastian greeted the pair._

 _"Mother. Father. I'm glad to see you are well."_

 _The Demoness tossed her mane of raven hair over her shoulder with a sigh._

 _"Must you be so formal? We're not at Court, you know."_

 _Celestica Michaelis was a heartbreakingly beautiful woman, tall and slender with ivory skin. Wise beyond her years, she was Vincent's most trusted advisor. She was also his most underestimated. Many Demons foolishly believed her delicate form was representative of her power. Though typically warm and loving, Celestica was vicious when threatened, and those who challenged her left in pieces._

 _Unlike his calm and patient wife, Emrys Michaelis tended to be impulsive and a bit eccentric. Despite being a brilliant tactician, Emrys almost always charged into situations without thinking and left behind a trail of destruction. The most famous of his father's many misadventures was during the removal of Vincent's father. Gabriel Powers, better known as Ryker, was the Demon who overthrew Lucifer nearly a hundred millennia ago. While most Demons were grateful to be free from their cruel King, they soon learned that Ryker was no better. When Vincent confronted his father during the War of Clans, Emrys had charged into the throne room with an armful of magical explosives that he unceremoniously dumped on the stunned king. While it hadn't killed Ryker, it did wipe out a third of both armies and the castle._

 _Emrys now served as one of Vincent's many advisors, though Sebastian was convinced he only had the position because the Demon King had lost a bet. However, the King seemed to enjoy his father's strange quirks and constant jokes, so perhaps it was for the best._

 _"You're mother's right," Emrys said, balancing his chair perilously on two legs. "We are most certainly not at Court."_

 _Celestica rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to her son._

 _"How have you been, dear? Are you still chained to that little boy?"_

 _Sebastian winced._

 _"Thankfully that nightmare has ended."_

 _She nodded approvingly._

 _"I've heard rumors that you have a mate." The Demoness pouted. "Why haven't you introduced me to the lucky girl?"_

 _"Don't you mean unlucky?" Emrys teased. "Poor girl, (or guy! You never know!) has to deal with his stuffy ass."_

 _His wife only sighed as he started to snicker._

 _"The rumors are true," Sebastian admitted sheepishly. "I'm sorry I didn't let you know sooner, but there's been quite a bit going on lately."_

 _His mother gestured to the room._

 _"I'm starting to notice." She leaned closer. "Tell me about her, Malphas."_

 _A faint smile crossed him face._

 _"Radiant. Like she was infused with the light of a sun." Emrys raised an eyebrow, but a stern look from Celestica kept him quiet. "She's the strongest, kindest, most incredible person I have ever met. I…I don't know what I would do without her."_

 _Sebastian stared at his hands, feeling heat rush to his face. He sounded like a lovesick teenager when it came to her. Yet, he couldn't help but smile. She was a vision in a green dress as she sat reading beneath her favorite tree, then a fierce warrior twirling on the lawn with her giant of a teacher. Her smile, her voice, the distinctive scent of a rain-swept meadow. He loved everything about her. Yes, even her stubborn and foolhardy nature. He chuckled quietly. Her flaws only made him love her more._

 _Celestica studied her son with joy in her mahogany eyes. She had always feared the Malphas would never find someone he adored, or that his mate would be cruel. The tint of his cheeks brought life to his alabaster skin, and she mused if it was possible to drown in the emotions of another's eyes. The girl responsible for this transformation was indeed special._

 _"Come, now. When will I finally meet this girl?" she asked once more._

 _The image of his mate in her nest gave him pause. Clearly Taylor was still weak from her battle with Lilith, and it could be weeks before she was fully functional. That also wasn't taking into account her cruel illness. Sebastian studied his parents for a moment, pondering how angry Taylor would be if he brought them to see her now. Hmm…she would forgive him, wouldn't she?_

 _"Well…I suppose it would be possible to meet her tomorrow." Crimson and mahogany lit up. "Though, I should warn you that she is currently bedridden. She sustained a rather grievous injury and is healing."_

 _As his parents chatted excitedly, Sebastian took a moment to sweep his gaze across the room. While the Demons across from him were overjoyed, he noted that anguish and rage were common among those at the table. The memories Taylor had locked away had been painful, and he wondered if she had been right to do so. It had wiped away the suffering of those around him, providing a world of her creation. One where everyone had a second chance at happiness. He visibly winced at how lost Vincent looked. Was it better for them to remember their pain, or was ignorance truly bliss?_


	20. Chapter 20

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather wait?"

Sebastian chuckled softly, offering his hand to his frowning mate.

"I understand your hesitation, but my parents are already here. They were also made aware of your current condition,"

Huffing, Taylor allowed him to help her out of bed. The Demon kept his expression neutral as she stretched, eliciting creaks and pops from her joints. He would never grow used to hearing those painful noises. Taylor, as usual, simply ignored the sounds and strode to the bathroom with her brow furrowed.

"I still don't like the idea of meeting them right now. Are you sure we can't wait a few months?"

He raises an eyebrow.

"A few months? You can't possibly be serious."

A strange look crossed over her face for just a moment before she let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine. Can we do tomorrow? It will give me a day to prepare."

Sebastian silenced the alarms in his head, giving his mate a small smile.

"Of course, darling."

Relief flooded over her features, though he couldn't help but wonder why it didn't reach her guarded steely eyes. As the bathroom door closed between them, he contemplated if it would be better to wait for her to tell him what was wrong, or coax it out of her. When he heard the shower running, he merely sighed and left to start to his work in the manor. It would be best to wait. Taylor was still recovering from both her wounds and her recovered memories, and he was sure that the latter sat heavily on her mind. It didn't help that the manor was crawling with all types of Supernatural leaders as a broken alliance was reformed in the dining hall. While no one would ever say the words, there was clear resentment towards the young woman for her actions.

As the day wore on, Sebastian was relieved to find that his mate's strange behavior had ended. She smiled when he brought her lunch, happily sprawled out in front of the TV with her dog laying at her feet. He took a moment to inquire about what she was watching, surprised to find that it was a show following two monster hunters. A quick search on his phone later piqued his interest, though he found the portrayal of Demons rather lacking. He was most certainly not possessing a human body, and his eyes were red, not black.

When night fell, the Supernaturals left the dining hall, grumbling with displeasure. No one was willing to compromise for this alliance, but the threat of the Council pushed them to continue their debates. Vincent especially looked weary as he passed Sebastian in the hall, his mossy eyes dull. With a small sigh, the Demon began to tidy the dining hall as his mate's group ate dinner in silence. He was grateful that none of them harbored any hatred or anger towards Taylor, but it was disheartening to see the life drained from them.

 _I wonder if Taylor could reignite their fire,_ he wondered, stacking empty plates onto the cart. _Even when things looked hopeless, she managed to inspire us._

Once he had finished his cleaning, he left the manor's residence to their misery. There was nothing he could say, though he desperately wished he could find the words. Instead, he took the cart to the kitchen and loaded the dishwasher. Was there anything he could do? His mind swirled with possible ideas of how to comfort the others, but their pain was too great. Once upon a time, he would wipe up something sweet for his young master when the boy was upset. However, he doubted that any cake could soothe the loss of a daughter or sibling.

"Malphas."

Sebastian looked up to see his mother leaning against the doorframe.

"Yes?"

The Demoness uncrossed her arms and slunk over to the counter to peer at the contents of a teacup. Raising an eyebrow, she motioned to the cup.

"I must say…it is colorful."

Scoffing, the Demon pressed a button on the dishwasher.

"It's for my mate," he explained sharply, placing the cup on a cart.

Celestica poked at the cupcake on the counter, amused by its bounciness.

"I'm starting to fear you've gone soft, love," she murmured, still captivated.

Sebastian mused over this as he rescued Taylor's treat. Was it possible? It was true that he hadn't hunted for a soul recently or formed any contracts, but he simply hadn't felt the need. As unsatisfactory as Soul's Torments were, it still provided enough nourishment for him to survive. Contracts had lost their appeal with the knowledge that he would have to leave his mate for an extended period of time. He grimaced. Even spreading misery and chaos no longer interested him. Why would it when he could devote his time to coaxing a smile from his beautiful mate?

"Is that a problem?" he asked coldly, wheeling the cart from the kitchen.

"Only a little." Celestica looked thoughtful. "I suppose it is good in the sense that your mate is well loved. It is bad because you are not training your abilities. How will you protect her at half your strength?"

He hated to admit it, but she had a point. Perhaps it would be wise to find someone to spar with.

"You don't mind if I join you, do you? I know your mate wants to wait, but I simply can't help myself." The Demoness broke out into a bright smile. "I'm just so excited to see the woman you've fallen for!"

Sebastian couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm sure she would forgive me," he chuckled.

By the time the pair reached his suite, his mother was ready trembling with excitement. She was still gushing over how pretty she thought Taylor would be, dancing lightly around her son as he opened the door. While the Demoness darted into the room with a squeal, Sebastian took a moment to survey the room. Cosmo now slept on the couch where Taylor had lounged, and he couldn't help but find that odd. The dog always slept next to his master, so why was he out here? A disappointed whine from the bedroom only increased his concern. His mother sat dejectedly on a made bed, tapping her pointer fingers together. Fear started to creep in the corners of his mind as he crossed the bedroom to knock on the bathroom door.

"Darling? Are you in there?"

Silence. With a scowl, he tested the door knob and found it unlocked. His heart raced in his chest as he pushed open the door. It was empty. In flurry of black, Sebastian left his mother to scour the halls of the manor, and then the garden. Where was she!? He stopped at the bench by the fountain, his glowing eyes searching for any movement. A growl ripped from his throat as nothing stirred. The bastard who foolishly kidnapped his mate was going to die. With a snarl, he returned to his room to find that a small group had formed by his bed. The manor resident's had formed a half circle in front of his mother as she read from a folded letter. Sensing him, she looked up with a hand over her mouth. All eyes turned to him as he was handed the letter. Crimson eyes flew over the typed words, and a pit started to form in his stomach.

 _Sebastian,_

 _I'm sorry. I know I should have told you I was leaving, but I was afraid you would stop me. Just to clarify, I'm not running away from anything. I know that was probably your first thought. No, I am not afraid to meet your parents or anything like that. Rather, I'm running towards something. I've caused everyone so much pain with these memory wipes, and having my memories back has shown me just how bad things have become. The alliance that Vincent is so carefully trying to rebuild will always be unstable at best if I don't act. I know the Council is holding something over everyone's heads, be it a hostage or blackmail. While I doubt I can do much about blackmail, I'm going to rescue the hostages. I've learned where some of them are, and I've left to save them. I promise I will be back as soon as I can, and you punish me however you'd like. Just…please understand why I have to do this. I know it won't be easy, but I hope you will be able to forgive. And if you do, I promise that as soon as I get back, we will get married. You can plan the biggest, most extravagant wedding you want (please don't), and I won't say a word! Anyway…I guess this is goodbye for now. I love you._

 _Taylor Rose Pryce_

The letter crumpled in his fist as he pinched the bridge of his nose. His eyes were shut, but he was sure that his irises were glowing. There were not words to describe how he felt right now, though rage and disbelief came close. All but his mother and Derrick started to slowly back away from him when his eyes snapped open. Letting the letter fall from his hand, Sebastian tore through the closet for a hunter green dress. With a flick of his wrist, he tossed it to Lacey before he stalked out of the room.

"Find her," he growled.

The scattering of Supernaturals did nothing to soothe him. He glared out the window in the hall, burning holes into the backs of Supernatural leaders strolling through the garden. Feeling his eyes, they looked up. Shock crossed their faces, as he struggled to maintain his form. He smirked, knowing how terrifying he must look. A hand on his shoulder caused him to glance back into warm brown eyes. Celestica's calm expression brought a sigh to his lips and he turned to face her.

"I apologize. I fear my emotions are out of control."

She held out a crumpled up ball of paper. Curious, Sebastian took it from her and smoothed it out. It was a list of some sort, written in Taylor's messy hand. They were names, he realized. One name in particular caught his attention, and upon reading the description next to it, his heart stopped. It fell from his hands as he ran, praying he wasn't too late. Celestica stared after him sadly before stooping to retrieve the list. Scanning over it once more, she folded the list and slid it into her bodice before following after him.

 _Chrissy Powers: Rubanix City_

 _Erika Powers: The Mage Kingdom_

 _Aya Fireborn: Hall of Realms_

 _Wendy Ravenwing: Unknown_

 _Zora Bluebella: Unknown_

 _Katrina Darksoul: Abyssal Prison_

 _Destina: Unknown_

 _Elizabeth Midford: Void-born, Hall of Realms_

 _Nali Fireborn: Deceased_


End file.
